Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Part 2 - Confederation
by gothicjedi666
Summary: The next story in the fourth part of my Jump Chain series. Gothic struggles to build the Confederation while exploring not just one universe, but many. Warnings for all adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation.**

 **Part 1**

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

"This is a historic day" I said to Miranda Lawson.

The former Cerberus operative, who was pretty much the governor of Annwn since she ran the city-ships day to day affairs, had put on her best jumpsuit, one that showed the Confederation colours, which were red, black and silver. She'd done this because we would soon be receiving some very important visitors.

They were Nodal and Layale, two people from the planet Vyus, a planet designated P2Q-463 by the Tau'ri, it was a world within the Milky Way galaxy which contained a Stargate and was home to the Vyan people. The Vyans were a civilization of Humans who'd suffered a horrifying cataclysm which they would later come to know as the Vorlix. Which wiped everyone's memories.

The cause of the Vorlix was The Destroyer of Worlds, a woman called Linea, who arrived on Vyus, via the Stargate, and began studying ways to reduce, or even reverse, her own aging process. Using two test subjects, she released a substance called Dargol into their bodies. Which did in fact reverse aging.

Unfortunately, the Dargol spread into the entire population (including Linea), making the elderly revert to their twenties and thirties- while simultaneously completely losing their personal memories, although they retained any prior skills and knowledge required to sustain themselves. Which to me was the sort of thing that only ever happen in poorly written TV shows.

Eventually SG-1 arrived on the scene to investigate the situation, and they discovered that one of the locals, Ke'ra, to have previously been the dreaded Linea. With her aid in genetics and a forgotten understanding of the substance, the Vyan people were able to regain their original memories, which allowed them to live out their lives once more. Ke'ra (Linea) chose to take the Dargol again which allowed her to forget once more and hopefully leave Linea behind forever.

However this wasn't the end of the story. According to the information I'd gotten from the people of Vyus, Ke'ra had actually gotten her memories back in the end and she'd killed herself rather than let Linea be unleashed upon the galaxy.

Also worthy of not was that the Vyans were sterile, and not just because of the event known as the Vorlix, but also because of the chemical agent called Dargol which had been around before the Vorlix, as it was used in Vyan industry and agriculture.

Even before the Vorlix the Dargol had slowed the aging process of the Vyans at the expense of their fertility, and while the memory loss effects of the Vorlix had been undone the Vyans were left nearly completely sterile. With no way to restore their already diminished population it looked as if the Vyans were a doomed people.

Stargate Command had been helping the Vyans, but a series of budget cuts (the money was getting funneled into ship building, the golden city-ship and the moon base) had caused them to scale back a lot of operations. This included the efforts being made to find a solution to Vyan infertility.

So I'd made contact with the Vyans, and had offered them a solution in exchange for all the information they had on his Dargol chemical. The solution was simple, I got the Vyan people to adopt some of the orphans of other worlds.

The idea was the Vyans, who were all young and had long lives ahead of them, didn't need a cure for their infertility right now, they had time, but in order to ensure a future what they had needed in the short term were children to pass on their knowledge to and help rebuilding their society.

I'd shared all the information I could get on the Dargol with the Asgard who could solve the infertility problem within the next few years, of that I was sure. So far they hadn't been able to sort of the memory loss side effect of using the Dargol in great amounts, but with the Galaran memory device this wasn't an issue.

A person wanting to become young once again could simply download all their personal memories into a storage device, get a dose of the chemical and then upload the memories back into their minds.

Which made the whole thing sound much simpler than it actually was. The danger of the Dargol when used in a high dose was that it reversed aging quite a bit, decades in mere hours, so you had to be at old to use it, as the Dargol did not reverse puberty, we weren't sure what happened to people who regressed to becoming a teenager or younger, because none of the Vyans who could have aged back that far had ever been found, not even their bodies. It was possibly that the chemical caused their bodies to rapidly breakdown.

Then there was the fact that it caused infertility. Which would be an issue it was used on mass. Much like it could have been if the Aschen had been allowed to use unleash their infertility causing vaccines upon the galaxy.

Until the chemical could be better understood and refined, it would only be used sparingly, on the elderly, who'd already had all the children they were going to have.

We hadn't tested it much yet, but there were health risks in allowing elderly to use the chemical substance, so it wasn't a ticket to immortality, but I imagined that most old people across the galaxy would use the chemical even it might kill them since they didn't have a lot of left left to lose.

The Stargate, which was a Pegasus model and kept in secure chamber that had many security features, soon brought the married couple Nodal and Layale to Annwn. They were the Vyan ambassadors to the Confederation, at least for now, and one of them would soon be someone even more important.

"We just spoke with our leaders" Nodal said, after we'd exchanged greetings "From this point on the Vyan people are citizens of the Confederation".

While my original plan had been to get some primitive worlds to join the Confederation, and then uplift them, I'd ended up holding back on that plan because I'd wanted to have some infrastructure in place first. Safely uplifting worlds involved not only being very careful when it came to sharing tech, but also ensuring that the less advanced peoples got the right amount of education and support in other areas.

Now that an industrialized world had joined the Confederation then matters would progress much more quickly. I could afford to bring in skilled labourers and engineers from other worlds to augment what industry and agriculture the Vyan people had.

Also this would attract other worlds to join as now Annwn wasn't just a world with a lot of allies it was the capital of the Confederation.

"This is great news" I said.

It wasn't a surprise, we'd know this was going to happen. Which is why Miranda and I had dressed up special.

"With your entry into the Confederation comes a lot of benefits" I told the two Vyan people "You'll have access to more technology and support, also whoever you chose to join the assembly will have a say in how the Confederation is run".

The married couple exchanged looks.

"We prefer to keep working together" Nodal said.

I gave this matter some thought.

"Well I guess you can take turns sitting in the assembly" I said.

Since the assembly didn't really exist yet there no real protocol on the matter so I saw no issue in having the seat filled by a different member of the Vyan race every time it met.

"We still have a few matters to tend to back home" Nodel was now saying "So we'll return in few days and met with you again to decide where we go from here".

I used the comm system to order the Stargate dialed so that they could return to the Vyan world. The dialing device was kept separate from the gate for security reasons.

"Well that was easy" I said to Miranda once the married couple were gone "So how about some lunch?".

While I highly doubted any future meetings that led to worlds joining the Confederation would be so simple that wasn't going to stop me from enjoying the peace while it lasted.

"Lunch sounds good" said Miranda.

With that we headed off to my office which had its own replicator. We often tooks meals there while discussing matters of importance and today would be no different.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

Compared to when dealing with the leaders of other governments it was rather simple to get an audience with Gothic, the leader of the Confederation, so Master Bra'tac knew that he would not be left waiting for long. Not that he minded having some time to wait as he needed a few moments to finish putting his thoughts in order.

Until now his appointment as the Free Jaffa Nation's ambassador the Confederation had simply been the method chosen by a Jaffa leader called Gerak to lessen Bra'tac's influence over the High Council by lessening the amount of time the old warrior could spend on Dakara. Since Teal'c spent also much of his time away from Dakara, due to his commitments at Stargate Command the more liberal faction of Jaffa was losing ground fast.

Gerak had emerged as a new leader when his proposed system of government based on military assets found favour among many Jaffa. Upon gaining a leadership position among the Jaffa, Gerak accepted an invitation to the SGC to discuss a treaty with Earth, however he dismissed the claims of both Teal'c, and Bra'tac when they stated that the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra had been instrumental in securing the freedom of the Jaffa and should be considered as allies. Rather foolishly Gerak resisted any attempt at an alliance, and instead he began distrusting Teal'c, and by extension Bra'tac, due to his loyalty to the Tau'ri.

To make matters worse Ba'al, or at least one of his clones, had been hiding out on Earth, and Gerak secretly sent a contingent of warriors to Earth to search for him. By capturing and executing Ba'al's clone, he won the hearts of many important Jaffa, claiming a big moral victory and reaping the huge political gain which had guaranteed him the support of the undecided Jaffa and assure him undisputed influence over the Council for many years to come.

Now Bra'tac had an idea that might once again put his faction in ascendance. However he would need help pulling off his plan, and while his first thought had been to go the people of Earth he'd decided to use his position here at Annwn to his advantage.

"Lord Gothic will see you", one of the Ancients who ran the city-ship, told the Jaffa Master "Just head into his office".

The ruler of the Confederation had a small office which overlook the city-ship's control centre, and Bra'tac quickly made his way up to this room.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

"So you know where Amaterasu is?" I asked Bra'tac.

Amaterasu had been part of a Goa'uld delegation, which included Lord Yu and Camulus that had sought an alliance with the Tau'ri against Ba'al, who at that time had seized control of Anubis' main base and remaining Kull Warriors following Anubis' defeat.

Desiring the weapon used to defeat Anubis for themselves, the Goa'uld tried to bluff and threaten their way into securing Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Stargate Command's cooperation. However, thanks to Dr. Daniel Jackson's counsel, there was not much Amaterasu or her companions could have done to persuade the Tau'ri to ally themselves with the Goa'uld.

At one point in the meeting Amaterasu even threatened letting information slip to Ba'al that the weapon the Tau'ri used to destroy Anubis was out of commission, if true this would have led Ba'al to quickly conquer the Earth so that he could take control of the Ancient outpost.

While Camulus asked for, and was granted asylum with the Tau'ri, Amaterasu and Lord Yu left empty-handed, but not before she denounced Camulus as a traitor and a coward, which had to be a major burn for Camulus as he was suppose to be war god. Although he was most likely dead at this point so it hardly mattered.

Bereft of power, and a fugitive of the Free Jaffa Nation, Ba'al, or at least one of his clones, fled to Earth, and took control of the Trust. That clone was later captured and killed by Gerak, who won a lot of support for doing so despite the existence of the Ba'al clones being common knowledge by now.

Bra'tac, who was leader of the Progressive Party, a faction of Jaffa who wanted closer ties with the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra, as well equal rights for Jaffa women, had come up with a way to equal the score as it were. Because of his contacts with the Tok'ra, which were apparently better than mine, he'd learned the gata address of the world that Amaterasu, who was now former system lord, was hiding out on.

"Indeed" said Bra'tac "it is a world near the edge of the galaxy, with a Stargate that is well guarded, and since until recent years the Goa'uld hyperdrives were much slower than they are now reaching this world by ship would have taken years, even now it would take a week to reach it from Dakara with our fastest ships".

For my ship that trip was a matter of a few hours, less if I tapped into the ZPM and pushed the engines, but I preferred not to do that. The Free Jaffa Nations fastest ships were likely either the Anubis upgraded Ha'tak's or one of Sokar's fleet which had possessed superior hyperdrives.

Bra'tac placed a device on my desk, and then pressed a button so that a golden coloured hologram was displayed. I was impressed, not because of the device, I could display holographic images with my omni-tool, rather it was the image itself that had my attention.

"While capturing Amaterasu is our main objective there is another prize" the Jaffa Master was now saying.

The Cheops class warship, also known as the Pyramid ship, was a type of spaceship used by the Goa'uld. Ra and Heru'ur were both known to each own at least one of these ships, as did Amaterasu as it turned out.

"The Free Jaffa Progressive Party need to claim both the warship and Amaterasu" Bra'tac let me know

I figured that the Progressive Party was doing much worse than I'd thought if they were willing to risk what military assets they had left on this attack.

"However the planet she using a hideout has few Jaffa, and all of them will be on the small fleet Amaterasu still commands. So we Jaffa take what ships we can capture and any Jaffa who surrender to us, while the Confederation takes the world and anything on it".

A while back I'd considered conquering planets to add them to the Confederation and I'd quickly dismissed the idea as that would make me seem like just another power mad tyrant. However in this case I'd liberating the people of a world from tyranny, and once their goddess had been removed from power I wasn't just going to abandon those people.

"The world is called Takama-ga-hara" Bra'tac told me "I have the gate address".

After taking the address down I did quick search of the data banks and found that it was also a place in Japanese mythology. In Shinto, Takama-ga-hara (or Takama no Hara) was the dwelling place of the heavenly gods. It was believed to be connected to the Earth by the bridge _Ama-no-uki-hashi_ (the "Floating Bridge of Heaven") Which in this universe might be some sort of reference to the Stargate.

Assuming that the gate address for this world was correct then PX7-455 was the designation given to this world by the Tauri, and at the time I'd download the database at Stargate Command, no SG team had visited that world. Although things could have changed since then.

"My Tok'ra informant tells me that Amaterasu has thirty Gliders" the Jaffa Master informed me "she keeps a squadron on standby at all time and she has three Al'kesh bombers".

No threat to my ship. I could simply beam the pilots out of their gliders, and while the Al'kesh might be too nimble for my Asgard Plasma Beam weapon my pulse cannons or drones could easily handle them.

"I want a chance to study the Cheapos" I told Bra'tac "A few hours should do. I also want at least one of the Death Gliders so that I can take it apart and replicate the design".

Bra'tac raised an eyebrow upon hearing this.

"You can build new gliders?" he asked.

I nodded.

"The city-ship has some industrial capacity" I admitted "Not enough to build Hat'aks, but we could build a few ships, say some Al'kesh, if you could pay for them".

Which wasn't just a problem for the Free Jaffa, even the Chinese government, which was the nation the Tauri ambassador came from, had requested that I supply them with ships as their battlecruiser wasn't ready yet. However they had nothing to offer me for this service as Tauri technology and money was all worthless to me, and as far as I knew the Jaffa had nothing left to offer either.

"What would you consider fair payment for Al'kesh and Gliders?" Bra'tac asked.

I didn't need to give this question much thought.

"Any rare bits of technology you have" I said "Or intelligence that could led to rare tech. Or if you have a type of Goa'uld vessel I haven't been able to study I could duplicate it in exchange for the original".

Bra'tac seemed pleased.

"Jaffa who I count as friends have vessels used by Anubis, a sort of troop transport, hidden away. I will have one brought here" said Bra'tac "As well as a rare type of ship known as a needle threader".

Needle Threaders were the closest thing the Goa'uld had to Puddle Jumpers in the sense that they were meant to be flown through Stargates.

"Bring me those and I'll be happy to supply you with squadrons of gliders and few Al'kesh, I'll even throw a couple of cargo ships in as a bonus" I said to Bra'tac "The gliders shouldn't take long to build".

All Ancient city-ships had the ability to create small vessels, that was there puddle jumpers came from, it was just a matter of powering the machines, which did require a lot of energy, putting the designs into the correct computers, and having enough raw materials, but those were easy enough to get when you had a Matter Furnace.

"We can discuss the details once the battle is over" the Jaffa Master said as he stood up "We must move quickly least Gerak discover our plans. I will contact you when our ships are ready".

Given the relative slowness of Jaffa controlled ships that gave me plenty of time to plan the battle.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Hyperspace.**

I stood on the bridge of my ship and smiled. I felt good, and I was sure I looked good as well. Currently I was wearing the suit of armour we'd found in one of Merlin's vaults. It wasn't actually magical, but it might as well be given how durable it was. Also I carried the power sword we'd found in the same vault, the point of which was meeting the deck beneath my feet. Hopefully I looked like a warlord rather than a total twit.

"What's made you so happy?" Tali asked me.

I smiled again.

"When I started this Jump Chain I was basically tech support for a battalion of Alliance Marines" I said to the quarian "Now I'm the commander of a very powerful spaceship, ruler of a planet, and I'm about to conquer another world".

I really had come a long way.

"Exiting hyperspace" one of the robots declared.

As we reentered normally space I took control of the ship via the neural interface built into the captain's seat. It didn't allow the fine control I could obtain using a control chair, which was in another part of this vessel, but with the aid of Seven and Tali (Miranda had stayed behind to oversee Annwn while I was gone) the ship could operate at almost peak efficiency. I'd need a full of crew of Ancients to make this ship run at peak efficiency, but there weren't enough of them around for that.

"The Free Jaffa are arriving now" Seven reported.

This was good news it meant that we'd timed the hyperspace jump just right. This ship was much faster than any Ha'tak, so even though they'd had a shorter journey, having come here from Chulak, we still would have arrived hours before they did if we'd left Anwwn at the same time they'd left Chulak.

"Both Master Bra'tac and Master Teal'c signal that they are ready to attack" I was soon told.

If I hadn't already know how important this attack was to the Progressive Party I would know as the Party wouldn't want to risk its leaders unless this was a vital mission.

"Our scanners detect fifty Death Gliders moving into weapon's range" Seven of Nine reported.

That was a lot of gliders. Twenty more than she was suppose to have. Tok'ra intelligence seemed like a contradiction in terms at times.

"As planned I'll beam the pilots out of their fighters and into the brig level" I said.

A while back the part of ship that contain the brig had been sealed off because for a time we'd kept a very powerful Wraith in there. Now the only way in or out of that part of the ship was by teleporting. That part of the ship even had its own life support systems.

"Bit of a squeeze" Tali commented.

Indeed it would be.

"As soon as the battle is over I'll transport them to the Free Jaffa Ships and let their own look after them" I said "And one of you needs to tractor beam a Death Glider on board, we'll leave the rest for the Free Jaffa to salvage, if they can".

I then ordered a robot to send a text message to the allied vessels reminding them not to engage the enemy gliders as they could be recovered after the battle. After than I focused my will on the gilders and plucked the pilots out of their seats. Sometimes Death Gliders had a co-pilot, but each fighter only had one life sign on board, clearly there were more gliders than there were Jaffa to fly them. Hardly surprising given how few Jaffa remained in service to their former gods these days.

The Al'kesh proved to be even less of a problem, since they had hyperdrive and since the Jaffa were all shaky about who they served these days the Al'kesh fled into hyperspace leaving the gliders to their fate. So much for Jaffa courage in battle.

"Scans show the Cheapos is still on the ground" I heard Tali saying.

Yes I could sense it thanks to my connection with the ship.

"I am detecting several life signs in and around what appears to be a palace" Seven reported "One life sign is rapidly approaching a cargo ship which is just outside the palace".

Like the Asgard scanners our sensors could detect the presence of a Goa'uld, however we didn't know if it was in a Jaffa's pouch or wrapped some unfortunate human's spine. However I deemed it likely that Amaterasu was making a run for it.

It was smart of her to take the small ship that had a cloak rather than the Cheapos as that would never get past the two Ha'tak which were currently entering orbit of the planet. Even if it somehow managed to take off I could batter down its shields and just beam Free Jaffa warriors to on what passed for a bridge on that ship.

"I'll beam that life sign into one of the crew quarters" I said "a locked door should hold her, at least for a short time".

Even if it didn't this was a three kilometer long ship so it would take Amaterasu awhile to find anyone to bother or something worth damaging, and by then I'd be ready to beam her over to one of the Ha'taks. Assuming the robots guards didn't simply stun her.

"Master Bra'tac says his warriors are ready to beam down into the palace" Tali told me.

Bra'tac wanted the Jaffa to handle the Jaffa while we handled the humans, it was sensible way of handling the people of this world.

"Give me a moment" I said.

I closed my eyes and took control of the teleporters once again. Already I knew that the mission would be a total success. Amaterasu would soon be in the 'care' of the Jaffa, and her remaining military assets would belong to the Progressive Party, while this world and everything the Free Jaffa didn't take was now mine. Most of the stuff would be given over to Amaterasu's former slaves, but I would take the tech.

We'd spend a little time on this world, handling the natives, making sure that they could cope with Amaterasu, and that they understood that they were free. I'd bring them into the Confederation just to make sure they were looked after, but I would leave them alone as much as possible.

But that was the future, right now I needed to focus on transporting the Free Jaffa warriors down into the place so that could seize the ships and deal with their fellow Jaffa. All that took was a little mental effort from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation**

 **Part 2**

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

The probe showed that the majority of this world's surface was covered by idyllic woodlands, groves of fruit trees and large fertile plains, and in the distance there were vast oceans full of salt water. There were also a large number of lakes fed by rivers which flowed from the high mountain ranges that I was sure would be a challenge for even the most experienced mountaineers.

"Looks like a nice world" I said as I looked at the images currently being displayed on a 2d screen "But why I am seeing it?".

Cortana, an AI from the Mass Effect verse that lived inside my omni-tool much like how some sea creatures lived inside a shell, was showing me these images, and she must have a good reason to.

"Keep watching" Cortana instructed.

I did as she wished as soon I saw what was clearly a settlement of some kind, and it was full of humans, which wasn't so odd as there were human societies all over the galaxy, however none of them had the fucking swastika as their symbol.

"Oh my lord, they're space nazis!" I shouted.

Cortana was handling this far more calmly than I was. Which was hardly surprising since she couldn't be shocked and for her the Nazis were ancient history were as for me they were far more recent, and I'd studied them well so I knew the sort of things the Nazis had gotten up to.

"I was connected to the probe we sent through and I was able to access their computers" the AI told me.

Our new probes, which were my group's version of a MALP, were round objects about the size of a beach ball, and they had a dozen different technologies inside them from a few different universes. They floated around while invisible, and recorded everything they saw. Cortana could link to them while the gates were open, taking control of the devices.

"Himmel was first visited by the Tau'ri in 1939, when a Nazi expedition went through the Stargate. These first German explorers named the planet "Himmel", the German word for "Heaven", due to it's breathtaking beauty. To them it's an idyllic paradise with abundant natural resources".

As far as I knew neither of Earth's gates had ever been under Nazis control, in fact the alpha gate, the one found need Giza, had been brought to the United States in order to keep it out of German hands in case it was some sort of weapon. Now it seemed that the Americans must have stolen it from the Nazis at some point.

"Like Abydos this world is close to Earth so it wasn't affected by stellar drift enough to become impossible to dial to without a DHD" Cortana was now saying "The Germans discovered the planet was controlled by creatures with dark serpents in their hearts".

Well that didn't sound good.

"Later records say that Himmel was controlled by the System Lord Nirrti, who used the planet as one of her Jaffa breeding worlds. While the gate was under their control the Nazis the sent an army and a lot of equipment through the gate and fought against Nirrti's forces".

By the looks of things they'd won, however the Nazis must have have sent a lot of men and resources through the gate in order to overwhelm the Jaffa.

"The Battle of Heaven was long and bloody but eventually the Nazis took control" Cortana told me "and began to build a colony on the planet".

She still had more to tell me.

"Himmel now has a population of thousands of "perfect" men and women" Cortana let me know "and since the colony never existed in any official record and because the colony was cut off from the Fatherland they don't even know that they lost World War II".

Since they'd never returned to Earth I figured they'd never figured out how to. Perhaps they'd not been able to torture the information out of any of the Jaffa.

"Their computers aren't that advanced" the AI let me know "And while they'd got some Jaffa weapons, which they've modified into some of rifle, most of their stuff is still circa late 1930's".

I had a thought.

"What about the gate?" I asked.

My thinking was that further recon might be required.

"The gate was defended in the past" Cortana said next.

She showed me images of pillboxes, a type of blockhouse, or concrete dug-in guard post, normally equipped with loopholes through which to fire weapons. Only these pillboxes didn't contain machine guns they contained staff cannons. However they weren't manned so clearly the gate hadn't been used for some time.

"So how do you want to handle this, boss" Cortana

I took some time to think. There was much to consider. While these people were Nazis they were confined to this world and weren't harming anyone else. Perhaps it would be best to simply leave them be.

"We do nothing" I finally decided.

Really I had enough to do without getting involved in this.

"Lock out the gate address" I ordered Cortana "We'll leave them alone".

As much as I didn't like Nazis I didn't want to get involved with this group of them unless I really had to. Best to leave them be.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

Like she had on the Aurora-class, Tali had taken over part of the city-ship so that she could have a workshop. Actually she had a few workshops, this was just the largest and it was here that she worked on the Delta Flyer. Which she had taken as her own ship.

This wasn't a big deal as they could always build another Delta Flyer, and while the ship was small, it was very powerful for its size, and this made it suitable as a test bed for new technology. Currently Tali was reconfiguring the craft for speed, firepower and defence, meaning that it didn't need a cloaking device.

She was preparing the vessel for a space race called the Loop of Kon Garat, which was a yearly event. Should she win it would bring positive attention to the Confederation, and open up further business opportunities with the massive corporation that sponsored the race.

The Loop of Kon Garat was a historic and widely popular Hebridian race, taking ships through the Hebridan solar system. The race was open to anyone, and the rules are few. The winner's ship must arrive at the finish line first and intact.

The Loop consists of four distinct phases:

STAGE ONE: DEFENSE

In this stage, ships must navigate through a densely packed armada of propulsion-capable disabling drones, capable of firing bursts of plasma energy at ships. The objective is to avoid the fire of these weapons, as they severely drain the power systems of the shields. Once the shields are penetrated, a vessel can be disabled and is disqualified from the race. This first stage is very successful at weeding out many competitors from proceeding further.

STAGE TWO: NAVIGATION

This stage takes ships through the Hebridan sun's chromosphere, causing intermittent failure in communication and navigation. The sun emits deadly levels of radiation, which can be partially repelled by lowering the deflector doors of windows and other outer barriers. If a ship becomes disabled in this layer, it is not long before the gravity well of the sun causes serious navigational issues.

STAGE THREE: MANEUVERABILITY

This stage of the race consists of billions of magnificent ice crystals, some the size of micro-fragments, and others the size of the Hebridean capital. The goal is simple - prevent the destruction of your vessel. Easy maneuverability is a must in the stage of this course in order to avoid the gargantuan rocks that cause navigational difficulties and are quite lethal if struck.

STAGE FOUR: SPEED

The last stage of the Loop is a dead sprint to the finish line. It comes down to the pilot with the most advanced and energized power source wired into his or her system to successfully reach the finish line before any other ship. As there are no rules, ships are allowed to buffett, and even fire upon, one another to achieve first place.

Tali was keeping all this in mind while she modified the ship, soon it would be ready, and then all she would have to do was decide on a co-pilot. Which in her mind was going to be the hard part.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

If anyone had asked I'd have happily admitted that Miranda Lawson was very good at her job. She knew how to sort things out so that I only had to deal with the things that only I could deal with, while she dealt with all the other stuff. At some point was going to have to find her an aid so she had someone to sort through the crap for her.

"So what did you want to bring my attention to?" I asked her.

Before speaking Miranda sent a file to my omni-tool. I would read it in full later, for now the former Cerberus operative would give me an idea of what was going on.

"Tagrea, designated P3X-744 by the Tau'ri, is a planet about 294 lightyears from Earth, which was once under Heru'ur's domain and its part of the Stargate network" Miranda told "Heru'ur abandoned the planet when its naquadah mines were depleted, leaving the Tagreans in a rather nasty dark age".

This all sounded a little familiar, but there were thousands of worlds out there inhabited by different human cultures, keeping track of them all was impossible and even my advanced mind could only hold so much information.

"The Tagreans removed all historical evidence of the Heru'ur's rule when they eventually came out of that dark age and developed an industrial society, so that they could forget everything. By the time they met the Tau'ri, when the Prometheus became stranded in that part of the galaxy, their recorded history was only 300 years old and all evidence of the long-buried Stargate was lost".

I did dimly recall that episode.

"Despite some disagreement within the Tagrean leadership about the wisdom of locating the Stargate, they eventually agreed to assist SG-1 in finding it so that they could get help from Earth" Miranda then told me "From then on they maintained a distant but cordial relationship with Earth".

Well then they might be advanced enough to have my interest.

"What does this have to do with us?" I asked.

Miranda sipped her coffee before replying.

"I contacted them and invited the Tagrea government to set up an embassy here" she told me.

That was how we did things. Organisations, be they world-wide governments, unions of whole planets, or important groups with great political power, were invited to send ambassadors, and should they wish for closer ties to the Confederation we could work on them.

"The situation with Tagrea has taken a turn for the worst" Miranda told me "Not only has a coup taken place on Tagrea, the Tagrean Security Forces have taken control of nuclear weapons and are using them to keep control of the population".

Well that sucked, but still it wasn't our problem.

"Now the head of the legitimate Tagrean government, a Chairman Ashwan, is asking for our help" Miranda told me "Obviously, he wants his government back, as any deposed leader would".

I sure would if someone took the city-ship Annwn from me,

"Okay I just do not see how this is our problem" I said "We can give Chairman Ashwan asylum at least, but we don't have a military to support him with, and even we did then we'd have to invade a whole planet. After that we'd have to occupy it. Even if that all went smoothly, which it wouldn't, we simply don't have the resources to do something on that scale".

Miranda sighed.

"Gothic we need to do something" she insisted "Tagrean is an ally of the Confederation, and Chairman Ashwan will bring his world into the Confederation if we can secure it for him. He's the democratically elected leader of the whole planet and has the support of the people, if we remove the military leadership he'll open his world to us. Then we can supply with the knowledge that will give them stuff like better medical support for the people, improved farming methods, and luxuries, even entertainment. We can raise the quality of life for the whole planet".

And in turn Tagrean could supply us with the educated people that I needed to help more primitive worlds to advance.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

Miranda shifted her weight and smiled. I knew then that she already had a plan as her smile seemed more cocky than normal.

"Let me take the Thunderchild out for a few hours" she requested "I'll go to Tagrean and beam the military leadership up to the ship before they even realise I'm there. Then we'll bring them back here for a public trial, a fair one, and the remaining military will surrender and hopefully go back to following the legitimate government. If they don't then we'll have to try something else, but from what the Chairman told me its the higher ups in the military that are the problem not the common soldier".

This did seem like a good solution, and it shouldn't result in anyone dying.

"Okay go ahead" I told Miranda "Just watch out for nuclear weapons".

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

It had been a while, but now that the Tagrea situation had been dealt with, and very rapidly thanks to Miranda's plan, we were now waiting for our allies to consulate their hold on their world before they brought it into the Confederation, I had time to visit the lab Seven of Nine was using for her study of advanced tech. This space was being used to examine the stuff we'd gotten from joint mission with the Jaffa.

As to be expected from a race of parasites, the Goa'uld did not invent their technology, but rather they stolen it from various cultures across the galaxy. Most of what made them so strong in terms of tech came from the Ancients, such as the Stargate and the Transportation rings.

Goa'uld technology was based primarily around the use of naquadah, a substance that the Goa'uld secrete into the bloodstream of their hosts. Naquadah was also used as a sort of interface initializer to interact with their most valuable technology, such as the hand device and healing device, similar to the way the Ancient Technology Activation Gene worked. Most Goa'uld technology was weapon based in nature, reflecting the Goa'uld's aggressive society.

Recently we'd taken a few rare bits of Goa'uld from a system lord who'd been hiding out on a remote planet at the edge of the galaxy, in her palace, the host was female, she'd kept many rare treasures on display. Most of which I'd left for the people of that planet to take for themselves as I no need for gold and jewels. I had however taken the tech, and in exchange I would gift the people who this stuff should belong to with large amounts of useful supplies.

They didn't need this tech, and couldn't have used most of it any case, aside from something to barter with, so they no issue letting me take in exchange for stuff they could get some use from. They needed clothes, blankets, tools, building materials, food and so on far more than Goa'uld tech.

One of the items that Seven was keeping in this lab for study was a Goa'uld made bodice, it was a device once used by the Goa'uld to create a symbiote pouch in humans for the purpose of creating new Jaffa. This process also destroyed a person's immune system, so without a symbiote the newly made Jaffa would soon die.

The Goa'uld queen Hathor had such a device with her when she was placed in a Sarcophagus in Mexico. She used the device to convert Jack O'Neill into her First Prime during her failed attempt to takeover Stargate Command and eventually Earth. Thankfully he was healed by a sarcophagus.

It appeared that this device is either obsolete or only used by certain Goa'uld, as one of Apophis priests was seen using a knife and a Goa'uld healing device to create a pouch in Rya'c, although this may be because Rya'c was already a Jaffa.

Since we had no need to make Jaffa, and no symbiotes even if we did, Seven would recycle the device once she had finished studying it. After all it was mostly made of naquadah and that material had value in many places in this galaxy.

A bit of tech that would be later stored in the Cosmic Warehouse was the Hara Kesh. This device fitted snugly around the middle and ring finger of human, and was somehow capable of detecting a Goa'uld or Tok'ra symbiote. When activated, it emits a beam that causes incredible pain, and was considered a debasing form of execution. It presumably required naquadah within the bloodstream, similar to the Kara kesh and Goa'uld healing device.

The Hara Kesh was constructed long ago by the Ashrak as a means for them to use the deadly abilities of a Kara kesh without overt signs of them being discovered as a Goa'uld. Use of the deadly device remained exclusively among the Ashrak who guarded its secrets jealousy. Yet somehow one of the devices had ended up in a treasure trove on a Goa'uld's palace hideout.

Seven would no doubt figure out it was used, and while it most likely required naquada in order to function, we didn't really need a torture device in any case. Seven was only studying it because it might led to use being able to incorporate better scanners and inbuilt weapons into armour suits.

Next up was ring remote, which was was a device of Goa'uld design and typically given to high ranking Jaffa servants. These remotes were a gauntlet styled device that was placed over the hand. A single circular button was present on the top and when pressed, it sent a signal to a nearby transportation rings which activated. This bypassed the need to use control panels.

Again this was something I wanted incorporated into our existing gear as ring platforms could sometimes be hidden, or activated from somewhere far away from the rings.

I moved on and checked out a plasma repeater, which was a rapid-fire energy weapon used primarily by Kull Warriors. They fired a blast similar to that of the staff weapon, only smaller and somewhat less potent. The reduced power was made up for by its high rate of fire, rivaling that of a machine gun.

Kull warriors wear wrist weapons on both of their wrists, but usually shoot just one at a time. This was because the weapons needed to be cooled down between salvos, so by firing one and then the other in turn a Kull warrior could keep firing for longer.

This was yet another bit of tech I hoped to add to our armour suits as while wrist mounted weapons weren't the most practical of things it would be good to have a weapon that couldn't easily be removed from our armour suits.

There was more tech to take a look at including a set of Goa'uld stasis jars, which were small jars intended to hold Goa'uld symbiotes. They were filled with a substance that had sedative properties which could render the symbiote unconscious for a very long period of time.

The jar was surrounded by a ceramic coating, making it look like a piece of pottery, but it was equipped with a small Naquadah generator that emitted a small electrical charge intended to work with the sedative substances so as keep the symbiote alive indefinitely.

Amaterasu might have intended to use these empty stasis jars to contain a few of her rivals, but if that was the case she'd never gotten around to using them. I intended to keep them stored in the Cosmic Warehouse as they were small, and might be worth something in trade one day.

We'd also found Jaffa helmets, stylised to look like the heads of rams, dragons as well as other animals both real and mythical. They would be placed on display in the public parts of the city-ship as a lot of Annwn still needed some decorating.

Something that would be safely put away was a Transphase Eradication Rod, often shortened to TER, which was a Goa'uld weapon used against the Reetou. The device was capable of making an invisible Reetou or any other cloaked entity, visible to humans. Once the Reetou is detected, the gun can fire a blast that blows the Reetou apart.

As far as I knew the Reetou weren't around anymore, but it we needed to test this weapon to find out if it was effective against people using phase cloaks of Ancient design, such as the Sodan cloaks and the ones I could create using Merlin's tech.

By far the largest item in the room was the Sarcophagus, which was a device the Goa'uld use to rapidly heal injuries and extend their lifespans. The device could also bring the recently deceased back to life. Despite the fact that the Goa'uld are scavengers and thieves of technology, there are a few of them who have come up with quite impressive adoptions of technology they have stolen and/or studied. Based on the Ancient healing device, but heavily modified so a human can use it, the Sarcophagus is one of the more impressive Goa'uld inventions.

The first Sarcophagus was created by an ancient Goa'uld known as Telchak. The Sarcophagus was derived from the Ancient healing device (which was later recovered from Honduras by Dr. Daniel Jackson), a technology which was too powerful itself to be used on normal humans.

The Tok'ra do not use the Sarcophagus, claiming that it damages the soul. However I suspected that the tech could be modified to extend human lives and heal without causing problems. Granted with all our advanced medical tech there was no rush here, and I had healing powers, but this device could restore life to the dead. If we could understand how it worked and make it safe so many lives could be saved.

"How goes the work?" I asked Seven of Nine.

She turned to face me and smiled. It was barely noticeable, but it was there.

"Very well" she reported "For now I am focusing on the technology that can be incorporated in our armour suits".

The former borg drone switched on a holographic projector, and the device showed one our armour suits, which was based on Vanir technology and despite all the modifications that had been made it hadn't changed much in appearance.

"These upgraded suits will began with a thick layer of the material Kull warriors wear" Seven started explaining "This not only provides protection, but also makes the armour more comfortable. Aside form the armour itself this suit protects its wearer in many ways. It comes with kinetic barriers, an environmental shield, which defends against extremes of temperatures, toxic gases, and lethal levels of radiation. The helmet is retractable for when you wish to appear less threatening".

So far it sounded very good.

"Also the suit contains its own omni-tool, with advanced scanners, a control device for matter rings, another device that dials a Stargate encase there is no DHD, a communications systems, a wrist mounted plasma repeater on the dominant arm, a Goa'uld personal shield, which replaces the kinetic barriers when it use".

Goa'uld defence shields worked well against advanced weapons, but weren't so helpful against slower moving objects, like a thrown knife, but that was what the environmental shields were for. The Goa'uld shield was better than the kinetic barriers when it came to energy weapons, which the environmental shields also had trouble with. Henace the upgrade. Sure the Kull warrior material could handle energy attacks, but it also had its limits. It was best to have more defences.

"I've also installed a teleporter beacon so to make it easier to return to the ship in an emergency" Seven told me "the helmet has the expected heads up display, and can shift your vision from normal into infrared and ultraviolet".

While I was sure that Seven could add more bells and whistles to the suit if she wished, there came a point when you could have too many options and you'd forget half of what a device could do.

"And of course I replaced the normal cloaking device with a phase cloak" Seven let me know "I installed a failsafe that will force the wearer back into phase should the suit be damaged in anyway or if the power levels drop to low".

Smart, it wouldn't do for one of us to end up stuck out of phase.

"Good work" I praised "I look forward to seeing the finished product".

I was about to say more when Cortana informed me that I would be late for my next appointment.

"No rest for the wicked" I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation**

 **Part 3**

 **Aurora-Class Warship. Milky Way Galaxy.**

I'd expected an odd sensation upon returning to this universe, but in fact I felt nothing at all. One moment we were in an alternate reality, one were the planet Annwn was inhabited only by medieval level humans, and the next we we had Annwn the city-ship on our scanners.

"A successful test of the reality drive" I said.

Since the drive didn't move the ship in normal space and because we'd left this reality in high orbit we had appeared in the alternate universe also in high orbit, now that we'd returned, again we were in high orbit, so it weren't for the scans we'd taken we might not even be sure it had worked.

"Yes" agreed Seven of Nine "We now have access to countless alternate realities, and the means to navigate them safely. Once I have gone all the data we have gathered from the test flight, we can begin scouting out other versions of this dimension".

I'd made sure that we had the means to always return to the reality we called home. It wouldn't do to become lost, as while it might be cool to wander through different versions of the Stargate verse I did want to set up the Confederation. Still we would be making small trips to other universes, and if things went really badly in this reality then now we had a way to escape.

"Have you decided what to do about the Asgard science vessel you were offered?" I asked.

The Asgard were retiring many of their older vessels to make way for a new class of ship which would surpass even the O'Neill class. From what Tyr had told me these new ships would be a combination of Asgard, Ancient and Federation technology, and even some Mass Effect tech was being added, as they were going to use quantum entanglement as a form of communication with the Asgard homeworld.

In return for the tech the Asgard needed to make this new and very powerful vessel the little grey dudes had offered us an old science vessel, which would have all its systems kept intact aside from weapons, and I would have jumped at the chance, however to make room for it in the space dock we'd have to get rid of the modified Wraith cruiser.

That wasn't my call as it was Seven's ship, her project. Granted it hadn't gone anywhere, but she'd nearly killed herself while assimilating the vessel. Plus she hadn't cracked all its secrets yet, and I knew her well enough to know she really wanted to.

"I have decided to take the science vessel" Seven told me.

Hearing this pleased me.

"Good you can use it to scout out alternate realities" I said.

Asgard ships could run even with very small crew and we had plenty of robots to help run a ship. Also Seven could recruit from the Confederation and its allies if she needed some more science types. I'd use one of my perks, which helped with keeping people loyal, to make the possibility of betrayal.

Still I was worried that someone, say a Tauri, might steal the design, which would lead to a series of events that resulted in this universe getting invaded by some unknown horror. With that in mind I decided to get Tali to install some really good, but non-lethal, means of securing the reality drives.

"I assume that you still wish for me to find a version of this galaxy that is under attack by the Ori" Seven wondered.

Indeed I did. Ori tech was just as great Ancient technology, and very similar to it, which made sense since the Ori and the Alterans started as the same race. However Ori tech was different enough to the Ancient stuff that it was worth studying.

"Yes" I told her "The type of phase cloaking used by Merlin is effective even against Priors so you should be safe if you encounter an Ori vessel".

My ship might be able to take on an Ori ship, but I'd rather not unless I really had to.

"Miranda Lawson wishes for me to locate versions of Earth that are in desperate need of aid" Seven informed me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Did she say why?" I enquired.

Miranda was pretty much my second in command, she handled logistics for the most part, as such she rarely told anyone to go and do something unless it involved logistical matters.

"She wishes to increase the number of your companions" the former borg drone answered "We will attempt to recruit Samantha Carter and Jennifer Keller, as you have shown an attraction to the both of them. We will offer aid to any version of them we find whose world is in trouble".

Well adding to my harem could be considered a logistical matter, but I wasn't sure if I was comfortable offering help to some desperate Earth in exchange for a woman. From what I knew of those two human females they would take the offer if no other possibility presented itself, in order to help others, but they might resent me for not simply helping when I could.

The other members of my little harem had joined me because they wanted to come with me, and because there was something in it for them personally. Miranda just wanted to escape her father, and find a home for her sister, which we'd done since we'd left her in stasis back on Voyager as it returned to Earth. Tali came mostly for the advanced tech, she loved to tinker. As for Seven, this was all about moving closer to perfection by better understanding the universe and all that jazz.

"Well I guess if we find some version of them that's agreeable we can take them on" I said.

For now I had other things to focus on and before recruiting anyone we'd have to find a version of Earth that actually needed our aid, and still had people to offer.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

While Jonas Quinn was the Langara ambassador he had many duties back home so the Langaran I most saw was a Commander Voltz who was in charge of the few soldiers the Langaran embassy was allowed to have here. Voltz was also here to represent the Langara Defense Council. Which was a organisation that oversaw the defence of the whole planet.

With him were a couple of Langaran weapon's experts. An engineer, who'd designed many of the current firearms the Langaran armed forces used, and a scientists who specialised in the physics and chemistry involved in the use of projectile weapons and rocketry.

The Langaran leaders had been pestering me for weapons technology for a while now, and finally I'd given in, due to the fact that Langara had been raided by some rogue group of Jaffa who had tried to steal some naqahdriah, which like naquaha, could be used for power generation or to enhance the power of destructive devices, like nuclear weapons.

This worried me greatly as the FJN (Free Jaffa Nation) was made up of a warrior race with a powerful military, and with no Ori invasion they had no one to fight. Sure they could battle the Lucian Alliance, but as of yet the FJN and the Alliance were leaving each other alone.

Also because Gerak was still leading the FJN I couldn't go to them to find out who these Jaffa raiders were, and it was possible that the marauders actually worked for him. Sanctioned or not I had to wonder why they wanted naquadria if not to fight some enemy.

I could go to Bra'tac, and perhaps would, but he seemed to have enough on his plate as it was, and I was worried overburdening the old Jaffa. Still I should make some enquires even they didn't go anywhere. Perhaps I would seek out Teal'c.

Thankfully the very small amount of naquadria they'd taken was about the same amount that the Langaran's had gifted to the Confederation a short time ago. Which was enough for Seven of Nine to study, but nowhere near enough to make a bomb or a power generator.

I guessed that the Jaffa raiders had actually been after the naquadah which had been stored in the same secure facility. The Jaffa, who'd arrived on the planet in a cloaked cargo ship, had killed more than a dozen Langaran guards, only losing one of their own, before stealing some of the stored naquah and leaving.

The Langarans simply didn't have the firepower they needed to deal with Jaffa warriors, however today I would change that. Thanks to one of the perks I'd picked in in an older Jump, which was called: Smash Those Metal Motherfuckers, I was somewhat of an expert in the firearms used in the later part of the 20th century as well those used in the early parts of the 21st century.

Of course could have provided the Langarans with energy weapons, but there were a few valid reasons for me not to. For starters I didn't want to give the Langarnas any weapons that could be used against my group.

Therefore projectile weapons were the best to give them as not only did I have armour that standard bullets were pretty much useless against, I also had kinetic barriers, and even our environmental shields, which weren't meant to stop attacks, could handle a few bullets.

Another reason was that I didn't want to give the Langarans anything that they could use to destroy themselves with. Langara was made up of three nations who had a long history of going to war with each other, and only the dangers of the larger galaxy kept them working together. If I gave them enough tech to make them feel safe from outside powers they might turn on each other again. I couldn't risk that.

Also if I gave them advanced tech for free they'd only ask for more, and then they'd have no reason to join the Confederation. Members of the Confederation would get much better stuff and be the envy of other worlds, which would hopefully attract other planets to join with me.

Last of all was that the Lanagarans were an industrialised people, and if I gave the weapons which were only a few decades ahead of what they had now once I gave them the knowledge behind these weapons they would be able to re-tool their own factories to produce the weapons and ammo they would need. This would prevent them from becoming dependent on me for spare parts, replacement weapons and ammo.

"Gentlemen" I said to the three human males in the room "After some thought I have decided to share some weapons technology with you".

Naturally this got me their undivided attention. But when I lifted the cloth off the table I sense their disappointment. No doubt they'd been expecting energy weapons of some type. However I knew that by the time I was done that they would once again be eager.

"Right now the military forces of your planet are decades behind the Tauri, and centuries behind some human civilizations" I started by saying "Mostly you use what we call bolt action rifles".

Bolt action was a type of firearm action where the handling of cartridges into and out of the weapon's barrel chamber was operated by a person manually manipulating the bolt directly via a handle, which is most commonly placed on the right-hand side of the weapon, as most users are right-handed.

When the handle is operated, the bolt is unlocked from the receiver and pulled back to open the breech, allowing the spent cartridge case to be extracted and ejected, the firing pin within the bolt is cocked (either on opening or closing of the bolt depending on the gun design) and engages the sear, then upon the bolt being pushed back a new cartridge (if available) is loaded into the chamber, and finally the breech is closed tight by the bolt locking against the receiver.

Bolt-action firearms (or "bolt guns" colloquially) were most often rifles, which is what Jonas Quinn's people used, but there are some bolt-action variants of shotguns and a few handguns as well.

From the late 19th century, all the way through both World Wars, the bolt-action rifle was the standard infantry firearm for most of the world's military forces. In modern military and law enforcement use, the bolt action has been mostly replaced by semi-automatic and selective-fire firearms. However the bolt-action design remains popular in dedicated sniper rifles due to inherently more rugged design, and are still very popular for civilian hunting and target shooting.

"Say hello to your new best friend the Kalashnikov AK-47 " I said. "This is an assault rifle, which is a selective-fire rifle that uses an intermediate cartridge and a detachable magazine. The Kalashnikov AK-47 is a Tau'ri-made firearm of the assault rifle pattern, which was designed in late 1940's".

A lot of this wouldn't mean much to the three men in front of me, but it was best to give them all the information I could, and it wasn't as if it would take much time.

"The AK-47 is one of the most copied weapons in the history of assault rifles" was what I said next "Even the version of the weapon we've made here follows the design because it will be easier for you to use these weapons if they are kept simple".

Cameron loaded the AK-47 that was one the table and then fired a few shots at the target that had been set up earlier. I didn't know what this room had originally been meant for, but now it was a firing range. Cameron showed them how the assault rifle was superior to the firearms they were used.

"On Earth assault rifles were first used during World War II" I went on to say "They combine the firepower of a submachine gun with the range and accuracy of a rifle. And your technology is at that level so retooling your factories to produce assault rifles won't be difficult".

They weren't so disappointed now, but neither were they eager.

"If these are Earth weapons then why don't we simply buy them from that world?" Commander Voltz asked.

A good question.

"Well I'm not selling these weapons I'm giving them to you" I told him "And even if Stargate Command were willing to sell you these weapons they wouldn't help you make your own so you'd be dependant on them for replacements and ammo".

The Commander was very surprised.

"You're simply giving us this technology?" he wondered.

I nodded before carrying on with my sort of sales pitch.

"While I think the AK-47 would be a good standard firearm for your soldiers, if you're going up against Jaffa then your more experienced soldiers, the kind of men you should have guarding your naquadah stockpiles, will need something a bit more deadly" I told the three men "Such as this the PKM general purpose machine gun, which is a belt-fed man-portable machine gun which is also made by the Tau'ri".

Cameron used this weapon to put holes in the target we'd set up, which was a dummy that was wearing a replica of Jaffa armour. This was an amusing sight as the PKM was a hefty weapon and Cameron didn't look big enough to lift one, nevermind fire it with any accuracy.

If the they were also a target for the Alliance, and they might be since the Alliance dealt in naquadah, I wanted them prepared just in case. Guns like these wouldn't help much if a few Ha'tak showed up in orbit, but short of installing some sort of planetary defence grid, which would be a massive undertaking, there wasn't much I could do about that kind of threat.

"You will also need semi-automatic pistols such as the Colt M1911A1 pistol and M9 pistol" I then added "Which are enough to kill Jaffa and any humans who come to your world looking to loot your stockpiles".

Of course they'd need some decent bullets for these weapons to be effective. Teflon-coated bullets, sometimes colloquially known as "cop killer bullets", were bullets that have been covered with a coating of polytetrafluoroethylene. These bullets were also used by SG teams and had proven effective against the Jaffa. However it wasn't actually the Teflon that made the bullets so useful against armoured foes.

"These pistols can provide cover fire, while submachine guns such as the popular FN P90 Personal Defense Weapon" I told the men "Which are commonly used by the SG teams, and can easily take down several Jaffa before they can fire a single blast from those clunky staff weapons"

Now they were getting eager. And I was sure that gifting them with these weapons would led to the Confederation and Langara becoming closer in the future.

"We'll modify the design of these weapons enough so that they no one thinks its the Tauri who are supplying you" I was now saying "And of course the design will make use of local materials, so that you won't require any aid from us to mass produce these weapons once you've re-tooled enough factories".

Of course the Confederation army, which for now was only made of attack robots had vastly superior weapons and kinetic barriers. I didn't arm the bots with weapons that could vapourise people unless we were fighting the Wraith, but even their Mass Effect weapons were better than anything Earth could make.

"What about their ships" the commander asked "Do you have anything we can use to disable or destroy the craft the Jaffa used to land on our world?".

I was a little worried about giving them heavier arms, as while they did have artillery they lack any real anti-air weapons, and if I supplied with heavy weapons they could use to shoot down Jaffa craft it might make them mad enough to attack the planet. However the Jaffa didn't have the industry or the knowledge to support their own military so if they did lose a cargo ship or two when trying to steal some more naquadah they were more likely to try their luck elsewhere.

Plus if they did attack a heavily populated human world that would get a lot of attention and the other major human powers might taken action in case they were attacked. Gerak wasn't foolish enough to piss people off that much.

"I do have something that can help you" I told the three men as Cameron picked up the largest weapon on the table "Take a look at this".

There was something hot about my Terminator holding that weapon, and while normally found her attractive all of the time, she looked even sexier now. I'd take advantage of her eagerness to pleasure sometime tonight.

"The FIM-92 Stinger is a man-portable Tau'ri weapon designed to attack flying craft from the ground" I told the humans "It consists of a disposable launcher and an infrared guided missile. It is a fire-and-forget weapon, which means after the initial lock-on, the missile guides itself to the target, allowing the user to move to another position. It has been shown to be effective Goa'uld Death Gliders, and several together should be able to take down even a shielded cargo ship, or at least drive it off".

Sure cargo ships had shields, but they were also much bigger targets than gliders and slower moving, also the small vessels would be vulnerable when they landed.

"Cameron if you please" I said.

My Terminator used the weapon to fire a missile which utterly destroyed the target. The sound, heat and sheer force of the weapon was felt by everyone.

"And you want nothing in return for these weapons?" the commander asked.

He seemed worried about that.

"You don't have anything I want" I told him.

While naquadria couldn't be replicated the Matter Furnace could produce it in small amounts. However I had much safer ways of producing energy.

"You must want something?" asked the military officer.

"Just closer ties with your people" I said to the commander.

The way he eyed the weapons let me know that the Langarans would take these weapons, and if the Jaffa raiders got killed, well that was just too bad,

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

It wasn't like Cameron to be late when I needed her to play her role as bodyguard. However just this once she put her own interest ahead of my needs it seemed, and despite the fact that I'd encouraged her to have personal interests I found this annoying. However I didn't verbally complain as aside from making me a hypocrite, it wasn't if anyone would care.

Had I desired to I could have summoned her, but since I was going to Stargate Command I decided to take Tali along for a chance. I rarely took her out anymore, and she was spending to too much time in her workshop, she needed to get out. Granted we were going to an underground bunker, but at the very least she'd get the chance to stretch her legs.

As to why we were going that was because there was a new threat. Some aliens, who were called the Stragoth according to some intel the Tauri had recently picked up. They came P3X-118 a planet in the Milky Way galaxy which had a Stargate. The Tau'ri visited this planet in 1999, sending SG-6, and the aliens managed to capture and then impersonate the team.

These impersonators came through the Stargate to Earth, where they managed to take over Stargate Command by impersonating all of its personnel while keeping the real personnel contained and heavily sedated.

After the Tau'ri managed to stop their invasion, Major General George S. Hammond, who at the time was the commander of the SGC, ordered that P3X-118's address be permanently locked out of the SGC's dialing computer, declaring the planet off-limits to all SGC personnel.

Now these Stragoth had returned, and as it turned out P3X-118 was not there homeworld, that planet had just been a staging area for their invasion of this galaxy, which had never happened. Perhaps because they hadn't the will or the means to take on the Goa'uld empire. As to why they hadn't invaded by this point in the timeline, I guessed that it had something to do with the Ori.

"Wait for me!" a voice called out.

I'd just used the DHD (dial home device) app on my omni-tool, which allowed me to dial a Stargate, and I'd sent a signal to let Stargate Command know that I was coming, I was just about to step through the gate when Cameron appeared. Had she been human I was sure she would have been out of breath.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

Cameron gestured to her outfit.

"I needed extra time to pick out clothes" she said "Like other females I'm fashionably late".

While I was pretty sure that this wasn't what fashionably late actually meant I was very certain that I didn't care. Also she was wearing a Confederation uniform, which was a somewhat formal military style black attire with some red and silver on it. Why she'd need extra time for that I simply didn't know. I could only assume that this was some attempt by her to act more like a human woman.

"Come on then" I said to the cyborg.

With that we both headed through the gate.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

"Anything we need to worry about" Miranda asked upon my return.

I nodded.

"These aliens, who are called the Stragoth have the ability to mimic people using some sort of technology" I told her "Which I guess can't be too hard if we can do it".

Since we had phase cloaks for our armour, and personal cloak generators built into life support belts, which the devices that protected us with environmental shields, we'd never bothered with holographic disguises, but we did have the tech for that sort of thing.

"In exchange for some naquadah I got some tech of Stargate Command that broadcasts a signal which disrupts whatever holotech it is they use to disguise themselves" I was now saying "You can handle sending them a crate of naquadah, once we get the tech, have it looked over and installed in the gate room".

No doubt Seven would improve on this tech and Tali would install it before long.

"I'll transfer the files I got from the SGC on the Stragoth into the city's mainframe you can view it whenever you wish" I then said.

The Stragoth didn't worry me too much, they'd been driven off before and no doubt would be again. But nor would I ignore the danger they could bring. But until I had more information on these aliens, the SGC didn't have a lot on them, we'd have for them to make a move. Hopefully we'd be ready for it.

"I got a chance to question Teal'c about the Jaffa raiders" I mentioned "He knows nothing about this group, but he'll ask around. He also pointed out that not all Jaffa joined Free Jaffa Nation so its possible the Jaffa who raided Langara are working just for themselves".

My thinking was that would be trading their ill gotten goods with groups like the Lucian Alliance. But there wasn't really much I could about that right now.

"I'll have our contacts keep their ears open" Miranda told me.

Since it had been a long day I decided to head to my quarters and get some rest. No doubt tomorrow would be another busy day so I needed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation -**

 **Part 4**

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

Once more I was in a meeting with Master Bra'tac and he seemed very pleased with himself.

"I have returned with several rare technologies that I believe will be valuable in trade" said the old Jaffa Master as he lifted a box and placed it on my desk "This is an Altir, an orb which creates an artificial link between two warriors using an implant. I only have the one, but I am sure your scientists can learn something from it".

This device I did know about. Teal'c and a Jaffa who'd served Apophasis had been linked with this device so that the loyal Jaffa could hunt Teal'c no matter where on the planet he went. Teal'c was still able to win despite someone having access to his mind.

"The second item for barter will need to be broken down before being sent to you" Bra'tac informed me "It is a reconnaissance probe,the Goa'uld version of what the Tauri call a MALP, the machine was used by Anubis for much the same purpose. These Probes were sent to various planets to determine which of them should be explored by Anubis's forces. The probes are equipped with plasma repeaters, defense shields, long-range communicators, and data-storage crystals".

Now that sounded like it would be worth studying. We had our own probes, small floating balls, like drones, which did our scouting for us, but something like a Star Wars probe droid could be handy if we ever sent a team to somewhere hostile and then needed something to give them a little fire support.

"What do you want in return for this stuff" I asked.

Bra'tac presented me with a scroll, which listed his desires. He wanted me to supply his faction of the Jaffa, the Progressive Party with regular supplies of tretonin, staff weapons, zat guns, armour, three squadrons of Death Gliders, as well as many cargo ships, troop transports, and Al'kesh bombers as I could supply.

All of this I could provide as I had the industrial base required here in my city-ship, but it would take a lot of time and resources to provide all this stuff. Thankfully I had robots who could most of the manual labour.

"This is a lot of stuff for a probe droid and an implant" I pointed out.

Bra'tac nodded, it was as if he'd expected these words.

"This would also forge a close connection between the Progressive Party and the Confederation, meaning that you would given access to all the information we can provide on matters of importance, and you would be able to call upon Jaffa warriors to aid you in times of conflict. We may even find more technology that you desire".

Ah so these were the terms of alliance not just a trade deal. That changed things, and it wouldn't be so bad if a good number of Jaffa became dependant on Confederation for support as they wouldn't want anything bad to happen to this city-ship or the people who ran it.

"The exact numbers of ships and is open to debate. And of course the ships I already promised will arrive soon" said Bra'tac.

Yes I needed those taken apart so that they could be copied. Of course I could design new ships that would incorporate our best tech, but I wouldn't share the best we had. Instead I would just slightly improve existing models in a few different ways.

"I'll need a sample of tretonin" I told the old Jaffa.

Some was provided, and I knew it be artificial in nature, and if so then we could replicate it in the short term while setting up the means to produce it on mass that didn't require Trek tech.

"I agree to your terms Master Bra'tac" I said while standing.

We shook hands, and that was that. Jaffa deals are sorted out very quickly.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

I never would have imagined that evil space corn would cause so much trouble, yet here I was in a lab with the Asgard geneticist known Heimdall, as we worked to better understand the tainted foodstuff called Kassa.

The addictive plant was very similar in appearance of Earth's corn which came from North American. The food/drug was grown in large quantities by the Lucian Alliance on many different worlds, and supply could met demand, there had been riots on worlds were the Kassa had sold out.

This was because Humans were extremely susceptible to the chemical make-up of the plant, and of yet we'd found no way to counter the effects of the drug/food. Which meant anyone who'd tried it either had to keep eating the stuff or go through horrible withdrawal.

In the show it was suggested that kassa was an Ori creation, yet another method of bringing people under their control. It was certainly a means of control exploited by the Lucian Alliance for their own ends, however there were no Ori in this galaxy, at least as far as we knew, and I didn't think the Alliance had the means to produce something like this.

More likely this was the creation of some Gaould, who'd intended to use it as a method of control over their human slaves, but had somehow lost control of it. I wouldn't be surprised to discover that Ba'al was behind it. He had to be doing something as he'd been oddly quiet of late. In fact he'd never bothered me at all, which was worry as it might mean he was planning something.

The crop first came to the SGs attention when SG-3 explored a planet where the inhabitants behaved strangely and rioted when the supply of Kassa ran low. An officer called Lt. Mooney had a taste and quickly grew addicted to it. A man called Colonel Albert Reynolds had to restrain him and bring him back to Stargate Command.

"According to the intelligence we've gathered a large amount of the Kassa crop is grown on P6G-452" I said "So we can take out most of this crap from orbit with some well placed shots".

Heimdall was working on some sort of virus which render the Kassa harmless, but while I trusted it (Asgard didn't have genders) I knew that viruses could mutate. In my view it was better to burn the stuff. Then the Alliance would run low on product and not be able to sell it, and once it became unprofitable they'd simply stop growing the stuff.

"While that method would indeed be effective" replied the small alien "The Alliance employs many workers to harvest the Kassa, you would be killing them as well, and they may not have a choice in the matter".

I wouldn't put it past the Alliance to use slave labour.

"Very well" I said, giving in "But don't blame me when we end up with killer corn trying to take over the galaxy".

Okay so that wouldn't happen, but unleashing a genetically engineered virus upon several planets to combat drugs seemed foolish to me.

(Line Break)

 **Museum. P4M-328.**

We'd come to this world seeking the Clava Thessara Infinitas (Ancient for Key to Infinite Treasure) which was most likely the work of the Alterans who'd ruled this galaxy several million years ago. According to legends, the Ancients stored away vast riches, including weapons, before their ascension and the Clava Thessara Infinitas would lead a person to this treasure, if they could decode the key.

Of course I knew that only some of the Ancients had ascended back then, others had travelled to the Pegasus galaxy and had created their successors known as the Lanteans as well as many worlds that would be home to humans, but because of the time gap even Merlin knew nothing about the Key to Infinite Treasure.

Nor did he chose to tell me about where his other treasures were. He wasn't going to help me gain more technology, but neither would he try to hinder me. He'd actually told me that in a message, sent via the same Asgard ship I'd requested to go to Atlantis to return Merlin's hologram chess set. Not that this was the only reason it was going to Atlantis, the Ancients who worked in my city-ship were getting rotated back home, and getting replaced with other Ancients.

While doing research on Ancient Merlin's volumes from his library on Camelot, Dr. Daniel Jackson found some of the history of the Clava Thessara Infinitas, but this research also led him to the conclusion that it was nothing but an elaborate hoax.

In the show Stargate Command used what they knew of the Clava Thessara Infinitas to convince Adria of its existence in an attempt to capture her. False memories were implanted into Vala Mal Doran to further convince Adria.

The Goa'ulds Athena and Qetesh created a partnership with the intent of going after the Clava Thessara Infinitas, which was how Vala knew about it as she'd been Qetesh's host, however, it was a short-lived union as the Goa'uld can not be trusted, even by their own kind. Later on Athena came to believe Qetesh had deciphered the code which unlocked the map to the treasure, and thus used her vast resources from within Earth's The Trust to kidnap Vala Mal Doran.

While the symbiote had been removed from Vala by the Tok'ra, Qetesh's memories may have been retained and buried in her subconscious. Athena, whose host corporate executive named Charlotte Mayfield, used a memory recall device on Vala to gain access to these lost memories. Before revealing that Qetesh had lied to Athena about having the code, Vala escaped from her captor.

After their encounter with Athena, her research notes concerning her pursuit of the treasure were brought back to Stargate Command. Dr. Daniel Jackson reviewed these notes and eventually reconsidered his conclusion that it was a hoax. Using her research and the SGC's Stargate database, Daniel Jackson suggested the coordinates of a planet to visit where the cache of "Ancient wealth and weapons" could possibly be located, which were the coordinates to this world, which I knew only P4M-328.

In the show they sent a MALP, but the results of its reconnaissance confused Daniel Jackson, as the hieroglyphs on the walls near the Stargate, what they thought was a tomb or pyramid, were all jumbled up.

Despite this Major General Henry Landry allowed SG-1 to travel to the planet, and the team ended up gating into a museum on a planet with similar development to that of Earth, but they were not aware of the Stargate's function or of alien life

Their first contact with the officials of the planet ended badly, and once the team was permitted to return home, the people there buried their Stargate. When Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell asked one of the museum curators if a stash of weapons was found near the Stargate dig, the curator said that no such thing was uncovered. However this didn't mean this was the wrong world.

This museum included in its displays such things as, replicas of Ra's headdress, the helmet of a Horus Guard and the uniform of a Serpent Guard. This would seem to indicate that P4M-328 was under the control of both Ra and Apophis at different times in its history.

These finds were much more recent that anything the Ancients would have stored on this world, so it was possible that the Clava Thessara Infinitas was on this world, and was simply buried much deeper than the Goa'uld stuff the natives of this world had dug up.

Alas when we got into orbit our scans showed no signs of any Ancient technology, but we did detect naquadah so I considered it worth while to come down here and take a look around. This was also a chance to test our phase cloaks outside of the lab.

One of the items that we'd detected was an A'tar Blade, which was a melee weapon used by Goa'uld Ashrak assassins. The blades of this type of weapon were forged using naquadah and they were capable of penetrating any form of armour, although that might have changed with the coming of the Kull.

I knew that such a knife was used by an Ashrak who managed to get to the Tau'ri's Alpha Site, where he used it to kill Tok'ra, Jaffa, and Tau'ri. After the Ashrak was killed, Bra'tac hailed the knife as a symbol of the alliance between the Tok'ra, Jaffa and Tau'ri, because it had brought them together against a common enemy.

Before stealing the knife I used Cortana to disable the high tech security system, then I tagged the item with a small device which tagged an item for transport. It was one of the little toys my group had access to.

"Seven I'm about to tag an item" I said over the comm, once I had dropped my phase cloak "Beam it up to the ship I want it for my collection".

A naquadah blade was worthy of my Cosmic Warehouse, or maybe I'd stick on a wall somewhere like I did with lots of other weapons I had collected over the years. I didn't feel bad about stealing as I'd done far worse in my time. Besides I'd prevented the Ori invasion, the people of this galaxy owed me big time.

As soon as the knife vanished I re-cloaked and moved on soon coming to the second object that had shown up on the scans. Which was an ark. This ark was a small coffin-shaped device with an image of an Egyptian eye on its surface with Scarab Combination Locks on the corners.

The sides of the ark contained slots through which a user was capable of accessing the internal control crystals. However, improper use of the crystals was capable of either increasing the time until detonation (by tampering with the red control crystal), or even bring about a premature detonation.

My scans revealed that the device contained a ten pound block of weapon's grade naquadah, you could buy a Goa'uld cargo ship with that much high quality naquadah.

"Seven I need you come down here and defuse a bomb" I said once I had again de-cloaked.

Before the former borg drone beamed down I commanded Cameron, my Terminator, to hunt down any guards and to knock them before putting them somewhere secure. The place was closed right now, and so she shouldn't have any trouble.

It was important that we got people out of the way, as if something went wrong we couldn't beam the bomb away without risking setting it off, and since we were within a major city I wasn't going to risk this bomb ever going off.

(Line Break)

 **Stargate Command. Earth.**

Upon returning to the city-ship I'd decided to over everything I had on the Clava Thessara Infinitas, and treasure it was suppose to led to. Then I'd gone over everything I knew about the Ancients, not the ones living in the Atlantis, but rather the Alterrans, as the Infinite Treasure was theirs.

Then while going through my records I'd found that there had been an Alterran on Earth not that long ago. A handful of years in fact. This was because when the Ancients took the city of Atlantis to the Pegasus Galaxy, she was the _one_ Ancient left behind in the Ancient outpost in what would later be called Antarctica.

Millions of years later, she was unearthed in a block of ice not far from where the second Stargate was discovered over four years before. Her name, Ayiana, which is the Cherokee word for "eternal bloom", the name was given to her by a Dr. Francine Michaels, one of the researchers who found her. However that wasn't her actual name. I'd read the book that covered the events of Stargate Atlantis: Rising so I knew that her name was really Clya Urbanus.

SG-1 and Dr. Janet Fraiser were called to the base at the South Pole to study her. They were shocked to discover upon defrosting her that she was, in fact, alive and was able to regenerate herself.

She was the first indication that the Ancients were advanced humans who evolved (not necessarily on Earth) millions of years ago. It was later surmised that they were the first evolution of humanity while the humans currently living on Earth and throughout the Milky Way are the second evolution

After spending only a few hours with Jonas Quinn, she was able to fully understand every word of English that he said and could even speak some words herself. This was another sign of how advanced she and her people were compared to present day humans.

Unfortunately, Clya Urbanus carried the Ancient contagion that had ravaged her people millions of years ago and infected all of the researchers as well as SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser.

She also possessed the ability to heal almost any injury, though she was severely weakened in the process of healing others. However I could heal without becoming weaker, as the near-ascended girl in the Cloister had taught me to heal and never been made fatigued by it. Which suggested that Ayiana wasn't as close to ascension as I was now, either that or the plague took a lot of effort to cure.

She must have felt guilty about his as Cyla Urbanus used her abilities to heal them despite the huge risk to herself. She succeeded in completely healing all but Colonel Jack O'Neill before she collapsed. She was subsequently brought to Stargate Command where she died soon afterwards from exhaustion. O'Neill, fortunately, was soon cured when he blended with a Tok'ra symbiote.

While she was dead there was a small chance, if she'd been put back into some sort of stasis. If she'd been put into stasis shortly after dying then I could place her in the Sarcophagus I'd recently obtained, and then use my healing powers to cure her.

For some reason it was much easier to heal other people with near-ascended powers than it was to heal yourself, that was why Clya Urbanus had been able to cure every she'd accidently infected but not herself. So as long as we brought her back in controlled conditions (the Cosmic Warehouse were you couldn't get sick) then I could handle the plague.

Then I'd have a living breathing Alterran, one who might know how ZPMs are made, or what the Clava Thessara Infinitas actually was, or if the whole thing was just some Alterran bedtime story.

"Gothic welcome back to Stargate Command" greeted General Landry "How can we help you?".

I got right down to business.

"General I need to know what to a woman you called Clya Urbanus" I said "You might know her as Ayiana".

Of course he didn't have a clue so I had to remind him of the details.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy**

While the real Clya Urbanus was beyond my ability to bring back to life, as she'd been frozen, but not in stasis just in a morgue. Thankfully I'd been able to get her DNA so I'd decided to clone her. Well not me I'd gotten the Asgard to do it.

Heimdall had needed some convincing, but I'd done a lot for the Asgard and it wasn't as if I was going to mistreat the clone, in fact once she'd given me the information I needed I'd let her go and do whatever it was she wanted. I'd take her to Atlantis if she so wished.

Still it wasn't a good idea to abuse the cloning tech. Humans dislike being cloned as they felt it threatened their unique specialness, which was stupid because no one was unique, there were thousands if not millions of alternate versions of yourself in other realities.

Currently I was looking down at the clone of Clya Urbanus as she talked with Daniel Jackson, who was here because the IOA had insisted that someone keep an eye on what I going to do with Clya Urbanus's body. As a compromise I'd told the IOA that I would bring Daniel Jackson back here with me, and that he would have access to everything I learned from the clone.

Which didn't actually mean that anyone else from Earth would get anything, but the IOA didn't know that, and if they got all huffy I could appease them with some shiny bit of tech, much like how a sulking child could be made calm with something sweet to eat.

Jackson came out of the isolated room, and came to sit next to me. The glass that separated us was one way so Clya Urbanus couldn't see, but given that she glanced our way more a few times I figured she could sense us, or at least had guessed that the glass was one way.

"How is she?" I asked.

Jackson had a way of getting through to people, he could make friends easily. This ability of his had even worked on me, and it was one of the reasons I'd picked up to be a part of this project. Also he likely knew more about the Ancients than even I did.

"She's fine" Jackson told me "I never met the original, but from what I understand she wasn't very talkative. Ayiana, she's decided to go by that name, is more chatty, a result of not spending millions of years in a block of ice I guess".

Good so the cloning process had worked despite the fact that source of the DNA had been frozen twice and was several million years old. Which was as crazy as it sounded. And the process wouldn't have worked at all if not for the fact that Alterran cells remain intact when frozen unlike human ones which don't. Lantean stasis tech didn't actually freeze people, despite appearances, as such they might not react to being frozen like an Alterran would.

"The bad news is that she doesn't remember everything" Jackson was now telling me "But that might be temporary, she is only a few hours old after all".

While the Asgard grew clones in a process that lasted months, I had access to cloning technologies from several universes I could do things faster. Plus it help that she had some ability to self heal, that was most likely helping to counteract the side effect for such rapid cloning.

The Wraith could clone rapidly as well, but when they cloned humans it led organ failure and without the proper treatments the clones died within days. Ayiana didn't need to worry about that as I could heal, but according to our tests she didn't need my help. The Alterrans were an amazing people in terms of biology as well as technology.

"Will she cooperate?" I asked "I'd rather not try to force the memories out of her".

Which I could do, but I didn't want to copy memories without permission as that could be considered mind rape.

"I'll talk to her some more" Jackson said "We need to give her time to sort herself out before we start pestering her for information".

To me that seemed wise.

"Well there's no rush" I said.

Jackson looked at me.

"Aren't you bothered by cloning people?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Cloning isn't as unnatural as people think" I told him "After all aren't twins a kind of clone?".

There was no simple answer to the issue of cloning despite my feelings on the subject, however while human cloning was illegal on Earth, and Alterrans were human in a sense, I was the head of the Confederation so I got decide if cloning was illegal here or not.

"I guess some people think that it's wrong to create life like this" Jackson said.

Again I didn't agree.

"People make more people all the time" I said "We call it reproduction".

"This isn't the same thing" Jackson argued "Some would call this playing god, which is what the Goa'uld did".

Well not really.

"The Alterrans seeded humans across two galaxies" I said to Daniel "All I did was make one person".

Jackson decided at this point to spend some time pondering that while we both looked down at Ayiana. I had to wonder if I had done the right thing. I had in a sense brought her back from the dead, and that was playing god, and while I was an advanced human I was no way divine so I had to wonder if I'd done something wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews**

I will actually try to reply to some of the feedback for this story.

 **Joe Lawyer**

I didn't think the self destruct was a good idea. They have phase cloaks and teleporters so it's a lot easier for Jumper Gothic's group to escape danger so less reason to worry about getting captured.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation**

 **Part 5**

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy**.

"Did you ever look at me like that?" someone asked.

I turned to see Miranda, who came and sat down beside me.

"She's pretty" the former Cerberus operative then said.

That she was.

"She's an Alterran" I said to Miranda "I mean sure I know she's days old because she's clone I had made, but she has the memories of a woman who lived millions of years ago. She saw Atlantis leave Earth, and she must have seen a lot of other interesting things to".

Rather than act jealous she laughed.

"You want her for her mind rather than her body" Miranda joked "You must be the first man to ever really mean that, and you didn't even say it".

Well her body was nice too, but yes it was her mind that interested me.

"Is that Ambassador Quinn in there with her?" Miranda asked.

Indeed it was.

"The original Ayiana knew Jonas Quinn, at least for a short time" I said "I'm hoping that a familiar face will help her to cope with what's going on".

Finding out that you were the clone of women who'd been dead for years. Having the memories of someone who lived millions of years ago must be very strange.

"You cloned her for a good reason" Miranda reminded me "Information on a certain Ancient treasure".

Well yes that had been the point, but Ayiana was a person not a data storage device I couldn't just demand information. When I deemed her ready, then I would question her. For now it was best just to keep an eye on the woman. I didn't known if she was stable physically or mentally I'd rather find out in a controlled space than have something go wrong later.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

"What was the question you meant to ask me earlier?" Ayiana asked.

We'd started talking, mostly about my version of the Book of Origin which was available via the omni-tool I'd given her. I'd gifted her with the device a so that everyone could understand her, our omni-tools came with Star Trek style universal translators.

Plus it was hard to get a word in given Doctor Jackson's questioning, he seemed to want to know everything about the Alterrans, and given his passion for history I couldn't really blame him.

"Ah, yes," I said, while leaning forward a bit. "Do you know what the Clava Thessara Infinitas is?"

She nodded.

"Then it's real? You know what it is?" I asked.

I struggled to hide how thrilling I found this.

"Where did you hear of it?" she asked, ignoring my question.

That wasn't an easy to answer, so I fudged the truth just a little.

"It's a legend I came across while studying your people" I answered "It's supposed to be an Ancient storehouse of riches, and it was something that the Goa'uld Athena was rumored to have been searching for. Some people thought it was purely a myth, but if you know what it is than I'd like you tell me".

That was why I'd gone to the trouble of bringing an Alterran back into existence.

"Clava Thessara Infinitas" Jackson said slowly. "The key to infinite treasure".

Judging by the confused look on Daniel's face he'd never heard of it before. Hopefully I could convince him not to share this information with his people. Lucky for me Jackson was the decent sort who wouldn't betray a promise.

"I suppose you could call it that. It's one of our closest guarded secrets" Ayiana told me "Many of the Alterra didn't even know of its existence".

Now I was even more eager to find out what it was.

"But you know?" I asked.

I really hoped she did.

"Yes," she answered simply.

No one spoke for a moment.

"Maybe someday I'll show it to you" she then said "If you don't find it yourself".

This was disappointing.

"You're really going to let me get this close then hold out on me?" I asked.

It looked as if she would.

"By the way, you have the pronunciation wrong. It's Cla-Va-The-Sa-Ra-En-Fin-At-Es" she told me.

Why did the pronunciation matter?

"Cla…At?" Daniel said "That's a 9 symbol stargate address, isn't it?".

Now I understood.

"Of course the key doesn't contain or display the gate address it is the gate address!" I half yelled.

A Stargate address is a coordinate system used by a Stargate to determine the position of a target gate in the Stargate Network. They are composed of a series of glyphs, at least seven depending on the intended destination, which when entered in the correct order allow the Stargate to establish a wormhole with another gate at the destination.

A seven-chevron address is the basic operating mode of the Stargate, allowing the gate to connect to any other within a galaxy. The first six mark the destination and the seventh is the point of origin.

This kind of address uses the least amount of power. The DHD present with most Stargates has a power source sufficient to dial such addresses nearly indefinitely; the oldest known Dial Home Device found in Antarctica was still capable of dialing fifty million years after it was created, though its cold fusion reactor core was depleted shortly after it was recovered.

Eight-chevron addresses are used to dial extra-galactic gates. In this address, an additional chevron is added between the destination and the point of origin, which serves as a distance calculation. Intergalactic addresses require more power than is provided by a standard Dial Home Device, requiring 10 times the power input of a standard seven-chevron dialing, but most advanced races are able to substitute in their own power sources to easily dial intergalactic destinations. DHDs are incapable of dialing such addresses without a special control crystal, which is present only on Atlantis or another system which can calculate extragalactic addresses, like the Stargate Command's modified dialing computer.

The ninth chevron bypasses the normal, more useful location-based network addressing in favor of hardware-based addressing. Thus, the ninth chevron is used for traveling to a specific gate, or place with a gate that doesn't have a fixed point in space. For example, Destiny; is a ship which doesn't have an exact point in space (as it is always moving). Dialing nine chevrons for a specific gate, is like a password for that gate.

In the case of dialing Destiny, the point of origin had to be Earth, regardless of where dialing from. This allowed specific travel to Destiny's gate, and the address would never be invalid as long as the symbol for Earth was the 9th chevron.

"But 'At' is Earth's point of origin," Daniel Jackson "So how would we dail that address?".

It must be like Destiny's address, when dialing that ship you had to use Earth as the point of origin no matter where you were. In this case whatever glyph meant 'Es' had to be used as the point of origin

"Hold on is 'Es' the point of origin for Dakara?" I asked.

According to Jackson it was.

"So like how you need to be on Earth to dial Atlantis you need to be on Dakara in order to reach this infinite treasure" I stated.

Made sense as Dakara was the first world in this galaxy that Alterrans landed on, so while both Destiny and Atlantis came from Earth, the Alterrans were building stuff long before then. So this infinite treasure, this storehouse must have been built back when Dakara was the capitol planet not Earth.

"So are you going after this infinite treasure?" Jackson asked.

I nodded.

"Of course" I said "Do you have a problem with that?".

He shook his head.

"Not me, but to the IOA it looks, at least on the surface, like you're setting up some kind of empire" he said "And now your going after an Ancient storehouse, that can of thing is what worries them".

But only because it threatened their power, not because they felt that having an empire was wrong.

"Well I'm building a confederation of planets not an empire, and some of those planets will have democratic governments" I told Jackson "But if by empire you're actually thinking that I'm going to around conquering planets then your leaders are right".

In fact I'd already done it once.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said, taken aback by this admission.

At this point I figured that I better sooth him.

"Well conquer might be the wrong word" I correct "Liberate might be more accurate. I plan to invade the few worlds still under Goa'uld control and to bring them into the Confederation. Someone needs to sort out the humans of this galaxy I've decided that it will be me".

Which was why a storehouse of Ancient stuff was so tempting. I didn't need more weapons, but there was still a lot of knowledge I could do with, such as how to make ZPMs.

"My people had an empire" Ayiana said.

This shocked Jackson.

"I thought the Ancients were more democratic than that" he said.

Why he'd thought that was a mystery, the Lanteans were ruled by a council of important people just like the Asgard, the Tok'ra and the Jaffa were. Democracy was a strange and very human idea.

"What led you to that assumption?" Ayiana asked.

"Well, for starters, what little I know of the ways of ascended beings, there is some form of consensus required for certain actions to take place" he explained.

Ayiana frowned.

"The ascended beings aren't my people, they aren't like us" she stated.

While I'd met people who didn't care much for ascended beings, I was one of them, Ayiana actually seemed a little hostile towards them.

"I didn't mean to offend you" said Jackson.

Ayiana's bad mood had already lifted.

"You concern yourself too much with offense and the feelings of others. Focus your attention on the truth, however pleasant or unpleasant it might be" she said.

Jackson nodded.

"Okay" he then said "Then answer me this. How can either of you choose autocratic rule over democracy?"

I had my reasons.

"Democracy allows people to come to power by basically winning a popularity contest" I said "And before you say anything your democracy allowed that asshole Senator Kinsey to become vice-president".

Ayiana had a better argument.

"In order to establish an effective structure you must have stable leadership. Democracy doesn't allow for that, as can remove a capable leader in favour of a lesser individual simply because they deem their 'turn' to be up. Can you not see how foolish an approach a stable government that this is?".

She might be saying that at me more than Jackson as I planned to give up my position as leader of the Confederation to someone the repersatives of worlds that had joined the Confederation chose to lead. Which was somewhat democratic.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," Daniel said, repeating the old saying. "I've seen it time and again with the Goa'uld. I've seen it happen to myself in a virtual simulation. The turnover of leaders insures that no one individual gets the opportunity to become a tyrant".

"Power doesn't create tyrants, corruption does" I debated "and the Goa'uld became tyrants due to their genetic memory and overuse of the Sarcophagus, not just because they had power. You're oversimplifying the case. And like it or not, democracies are usually rife with corruption".

At this point I realised that while this was an interesting subject to discuss I actually had more important things to do. Like finding out what the infinite treasure actually was.

(Line Break)

 **SGC. Earth.**

"I thought we'd have to go to Dakara for this" Jackson said as Ayiana did something to dialing computer.

She'd already installed a power generator, one I'd provided, to the gate, so that it could draw upon the extra power needed to open the gate to the Infinite Treasure. Thankfully General Landry was more than happy to assist us in reaching some storehouse full of goodies as long as Earth got its cut. Which Ayiana had agreed to, and I couldn't really argue as she was the last living Alterran

"No we can use any gate that isn't from the Pegasus galaxy" I told him.

That didn't clear matters up.

"My city-ship has a Pegasus gate, which are more advanced than other gates, at least in some ways, the produce more stable wormholes and that means a comfortable trip through the gate".

Milky Way gates made for a rough trip the first few times you used them, but you did adapt to it and after a dozen trips or so you barely noticed the discomfort. Due to their newer design, Pegasus Stargates also automatically become the dominant gate if placed in the same region as an older model, which was why'd taken the Genii one with me because the planet Annwn already had an older style

"The last Alterrans, those who didn't ascend, fled to the Pegasus galaxy, and their successors those we call Lanteans, built the Pegasus gates, but they're not designed to link to other galaxies because the Lanteans feared the the plague that wiped out the Alterrans would reach their new home. So I can't reach this Infinite Treasure with a Pegasus gate".

Atlantis' gate was special in that it could reach Earth, but I didn't know how it was modified, and since the Pegasus gate network was currently down I hadn't seen any need in being able to reach that galaxy via gate travel. Now I would have to seek out that knowledge.

Someone announced the connection and the Gate opened. Before anyone could send a MALP I removed something that was stuck to my belt, which was the next generation of probes. It was still a floating sphere, but it was much smaller and thanks to Mass Effect tech its mass was near zero.

This was a stealth probe that could move about quickly and remain cloaked at all times. Left to its own devices it would fly around gathering information on what was going around the gate of any world the probe was sent to. But Cortana, my AI, could link to them as long as the gate was open and direct them.

The first generation of probes, or drones as they were sometimes called, had been heavier and larger, the size of bowling balls, this probe was like one of these things Jedi used when practicing how to deflect attacks with their lightsabers.

I had no doubt that Tali, who was working on the probes when not upgrading the Delta Flyer, which I had gifted to her, would have a new kind of probe up and running soon. One with inbuilt weaponry and a defence shield that could provide fire support for each member of team.

We also had plans for our version of the probes Anubis had used, that looked Star Wars probe droids, but right now at lot of our industrial capacity was going into providing the Progressive Party of the Free Jaffa with weapons, ships and other supplies.

Should the two main Jaffa factions go to war I wanted the side I was allied with to have the better equipment, as this would help them win, and should they win I would have a lot more influence over the Free Jaffa Nation, which could be handy.

The downside was that many of my own projects, such as building small ships, like fighters for the Confederation was going to have to wait a while.

"What the hell is that thing" Cameron Mitchell asked.

These days SG1 was made up of a team led by Cameron Mitchell, and members included Daniel Jackson, who spent a lot of time elsewhere, Teal'c's grown up son, who was called Rya'c if I remembered correctly. There was also a new Samantha Carter in the form of Jennifer Hailey, who was a Lieutenant in the United States Air Force. She was small, but cute.

There was no Vala either as I'd left here on Atlantis, and they couldn't send her back to this galaxy via the Gate because even after months and months they still hadn't hunted down all the Wraith ships. Assuming the Asgard hadn't given her a life home I really should go pick her up and some point.

"My group's version of a MALP" I told the Colonel "It will gather intel for us".

The Tauri MALP also went through, and while it was slow compared to my probe it could at least carry supplies, which may come in handy. Perhaps I should have Tali work on something that could carry supplies through the gate for us, or better yet maybe some kind of off road buggy would be useful, although we did have Puddle Jumpers so maybe not.

Ayiana came down to join us and walked into the gate without concern. Lucky for her my probe was reporting a breathable atmosphere on the other end of the wormhole.

"SG1 you have a go!" the General called out.

My Cameron, the terminator not the air force officer, and I were already leaving.

(Line Break)

 **Stargate Hub. Outside the Gate Network.**

"Where are we?" Jackson.

I had a feeling that I knew.

"The center of all Stargate hubs," Ayiana said as she walked over to come sort of control console "From here you can access the Stargate networks in many different galaxies, and the hubs which are outside the gate network. There are many galaxies with gate networks, my people seeded them all".

Seed ships weren't just sent out ahead of Destiny to plant Stargate on many different worlds across the universe they also created entire gateworks in nearby galaxies if the display I was now reading was to be believed.

"The key to infinite treasure" whispered Daniel Jackson

I facepalmed.

"Of course the Alterran people valued knowledge of the universe over anything material" I said, mostly to myself "So naturally any storehouse of treasure would be the means obtain that knowledge!".

And here I'd been expecting a storehouse like one of Merlin's vaults, or even a library of knowledge. How wrong I had been. And this explained why Ayiana hadn't simply explained what the infinite treasure was. She'd wanted us to discover it for ourselves because that was part of gaining knowledge.

"So you don't get lost" Ayiana said while handing each of us a device she'd gotten from a hidden compart in the wall "Don't lose them".

The device she'd given a copy of to everyone was a Ancient remote control. It was a computer that had a touch screen and several buttons down the right hand side, labelled in Ancient. It didn't looked that different from some of the high tech stuff you could get on Earth in 2018. So I figured that this tech must be something the Alterrans built a very long time ago.

I knew the device I held in my hand to be similar to devices that could be found on Destiny. They had two primary functions: Kino control and Stargate dialling. A device like this could be used to control Kinos like one would fly a remote controlled plane, or set them to various search modes. The screen displayed the video feed to the user, as well as any relevant sensor data. Which I could do with my own probes and my omni-tool.

During missions through the Stargate, it can tap into the Stargate network and display all the available addresses in range of the gate. By selecting an address, the gate is dialled automatically. As planetary Stargates along _Destiny's_ course have no DHDs, they are essential for the explorers to return to _Destiny_.

Though the device lists the available gates in range, no information is given as to their destination or position in the network. Which meant even with this device we could get lost in another galaxy. Perhaps there was someway to increase the level of information the devices provided like a software update.

I had no idea how this device would work in the Milky Way or Pegasus galaxy, as those Gate networks were much more complex than the older versions of Gate networks, but I figured this device would allow a person to use this hub and the hubs it connected to in order to access the networks of different galaxies.

Upon reading the provided addresses and comparing them to the stored gate address on my omni-tool, I knew one led to the hub which contained a gate that was linked to the gate that in turn led to the moonbase I'd handed over to the Tauri. Which explained why Ayiana hadn't been concern about sharing information about this place to the Tauri.

They would have found this hub on there own sooner or later. They would have figured out how to access it from their moonbase, Colonel Carter might be working on that very thing right now. She was smart enough to figure it out without help so it was better for Ayiana to explain things before anyone started messing about with the hubs.

Ayiana then went over to a wall which slide away to show a number of Ancient weapons, pistol shaped energy weapons that I knew were called neutralizers. The Asurans used a similar weapon, and Lanteans had their own version. She made sure it was set to stun and then attached to her belt. Which was smart as she was millions of years out of date and had no idea of the dangers out there,

"Why do we never find the cool space guns" I heard Mitchell moan.

More than likely Earth's city-ship had a whole armoury somewhere, but it would be sealed away. I'd never even bothered to check if Annwn had a stash of such weapons as I had more than enough weapons as it was. But even if they didn't there was nothing stopping him from going over that storage container and taking one or more of the energy weapons.

Ayiana's next action was to hand out the kinos, which could be linked the small computers she'd given us. Clearly she wanted us prepared for any further trips through the gate.

"So what exactly is this place?" Mitchell asked, now that he was done sulking.

I'd expected that Ayiana would explain things, only for some reason she didn't.

"Basically it's like midway station, but for several galaxies" I answered.

That got me some blank looks and I soon realised the Midway station had never existed in this timeline, and likely never would.

"Middway what?" Hailey enquired.

I thought fast.

"Midway station is an idea I heard about" I said, trying to be as truthful as possible "The idea is to take a bunch of Stargated from the Milky Way and link them together in a line that reaches out into the void between galaxies. One Gate dials the next and the next so that you don't materialize until you get to the end of the chain. That gate is on board a space station which is between the Milky Way and say Pegasus. You'd then go to the Pegasus gate that is also on the station and that would involve one gate forwarding you on a series of gates until you got to the end in say Atlantis. It would remove the need for a ZPM".

Jennifer Hailey seemed delighted by this idea.

"I so have to run that by Colonel Carter" she said.

Since the Tauri did have a base in the Pegasus galaxy they might consider it worthwhile to set up a version of Midway Station, and I'd just given the idea away for free. I really ought to be more careful about what I spoke about. Still when building the station they'd no doubt some to me for help with supplies or whatever and then I could get in on the action.

"Anyway this station links to the station that your moonbase is linked to" I explained while checking the control console "So from here you could reach Earth two ways, either go back through the gate we came through or go to the Milky Way hub and reach your moon base, and take a shuttle from there. I assume that's what you use the puddle jumpers you found in your city-ship for".

I was now starting to think out loud as I looked over the control panel, which was actually five separate devices all linked together.

"From here you can reach a total of 36 galaxies, one for every glyph on a Milky Way gate, but there are 39 gates here" I said "Three of them must led to places the Alterrans may have wanted to keep off the gate network".

Ayiana was still keeping quiet on the subject. She seemed content to let us figure things out for ourselves.

I knew there were 54 at least in the local cluster so perhaps the Alterrans had been intending to expand their collection of gate networks at some point.

"That hub must in be the Othala Galaxy" I said to anyone listening "The Asgard moved there after leaving the Ida Galaxy".

When visiting the new Asgard homeworld I'd mistakenly believed that they had towed my Aurora-class to the Ida Galaxy I'd been wrong about that, and I suspected the Asgard hadn't corrected me because they didn't want people knowing where there new homeworld was. That or it had simply never come in conversation.

The Othala galaxy was chosen by the Asgard as the new location for their home after they were forced to abandon their original home galaxy due to the increasing threat of the Replicators. They settled and rebuilt their civilization on the planet Orilla.

"How many gates are there?" I heard Jackson wonder.

I pondered this.

"Well 39 symbols with 1 always being the point of origin leaves 38 symbols so..." I started to say.

"2,760,681 possible stargate addresses in the Milky Way galaxy" my cyborg body guard told everyone, having worked it out less than a second "All of which can be dialled from a single DHD".

I trusted her maths.

"Given that estimates for the number of stars in the Milky Galaxy is at least 200 billion according to some estimates that's actually a very small number of solar systems that could have a gate. Slightly more than one percent of one percent".

Few people understand just how massive even a medium sized galaxy like the Milky Way actually is.

"And that's the maximum number of possible Stargates based on the 36 symbols" I said "Estimates for the actual amount of Stargate in the Milky Way vary, but it's considered to be in the tens of thousands at the most. perhaps only a few thousand realistically. Which is why randomly dialing even when you know the point of origin for your world, and that you need seven symbols will almost never work. More than two and half million possible address and only a few thousand actually go anywhere".

This didn't even take into account gates that had been destroyed, buried or moved.

"And there's 36 Stargate networks, Pegasus included since the Lanteans replaced the original gate network in that galaxy after Atlantis left Earth, but you might be able to dial that hub" I said next "There are 1,623,160 possible stargate addresses in the Pegasus Galaxy for example, but the amount of gate addresses that actually go anywhere could be in the hundreds. Which means tens of thousands of worlds across 36 galaxies, maybe hundreds of of thousands, that's a lot of exploring just using the gates, and the devices you've been given will let you link to nearby gates when you enter these new galaxies".

I was sure they'd figure out the rest. While some of the Tauri were arrogant tossbags, they did have a lot of clever people working together at Stargate Command so I was sure they'd suss it all out.

"Okay so not infinite treasure" said Doctor Jackson "Still that's lot of worlds to explore".

Yeah that should keep the SGC busy for the next few centuries at least, and given the sheer amount of gates out there both my group and the Tauri could keep exploring without ever bumping into each other. Of course I had a reality drive so it might be awhile before I started checking out the whole of the local cluster.

Still I should be prepare for when the SGC awoke some timeless horror that was currently dormant in one of those galaxies. They were in the habit of doing that. Assuming of course all the possible threats in the local cluster hadn't been wiped out by the replicators. Hopefully that was the case.

As for me I didn't intend to use the hubs until the Confederation was a bit more organised. I still had plenty of other realities to visit and some tech that I wanted to pick up so I would be busy for quite some time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews**

 **john777**

Nice idea, however it might be too late at this point. The Asgard in the main universe have had plenty of time to work on a cure, and to implement it, but most of the Asgard in other universes will be preparing to commit suicide at this point.

Plus he doesn't actually have the cure. So he'd have to get the Asgard of the prime universe involved and even they don't know that Jumper Gothic has a reality drive.

 **doug89**

She finds out about Destiny in this chapter.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation**

 **Part 6**

 **Cosmic Warehouse. Outside of Reality.**

I'd never seen Ayiana looking so emotional about anything, but something in my files had her seeming very intense, which I'd decided to share with her since she'd decided to share one of her big secrets with me, although at that point I'd nearly had it all figured out anyway. As soon as Jackson had pointed that the key to infinite treasure was a gate address in Ancient I would have found a way to central hub.

"There are more of my people out there and they are alive" she said.

Well if counted the Lanteans there were in fact thousands of Ancients who were still alive.

"On the Destiny" she clarified.

Now I understood.

"Yes" I said "I can't be one hundred percent certain, but there should be a few of your people on that ship in stasis. They may have been on board when it launched, or they could have gated on later, but my source for that information is very dependable".

She didn't seem to care about that, but I did since it had come from a comic book, which weren't always cannon. Hence why I'd not mentioned the ship to her.

"I need to go to Destiny" she insisted.

Well I could imagine that she was lonely, and would naturally want to seek out more of her own kind. Assuming of course that these Anicents weren't Lanteans. They could have figured out how to dial the ship from Atlantis, and used their ZPMs to power the gate. But given that the Lanteans had purposely isolate themselves with the Pegasus galaxy it was far more likely that the people in stasis on board Destiny were in actually Alterrans.

Although given the limits of Ancient stasis tech there shouldn't be any Alterrans on the Destiny, so either the stasis chambers on that ship had been designed for long term use, as in for millions of years, or Alterrans could handle stasis better than Lanteans.

"I plan to" I told Ayiana "But not for a few years. It would be a one trip, and we'd need a team who could repair and fly the ship. Its millions of years old so it will need some work".

While it was possible to use the Cosmic Warehouse to access the Space Dock, which was in the Pegasus Galaxy not that far from Atlantis, it wouldn't work in reverse. But that didn't matter so much as when I went to Destiny I wasn't planning on coming back unless I really had to.

I wanted to use the remaining time of this Jump trying to discover the message the Destiny had been sent out to find. This would be doable if you the stasis chambers on board the ship as time spent in stasis didn't count as part of the ten years I had to spend in this universe.

Plus the Destiny had technology worth studying, even if it was out of date, and no doubt there were many worlds out there worth seeing. Also there could be alien races in far reaches of the universe who would be willing to trade with me.

Of course I'd need the right team. Not just my current companions, but others as well, experts in Ancient tech, a doctor, people like that. All female of course.

"So one day we can go there?" Ayiana asked.

I nodded, and she gave me a very big smile.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

"What is Ayiana doing?" Miranda Lawson asked as she entered the office Gothic used.

The clone of the Alterran was sitting on the couch in the office while wearing headphones and going through a large pile of datapads.

"She's catching up with the last few million years worth of history and exploring different kinds of music" Gothic explained "She reads at incredible rate".

Miranda took a seat on the other side of the desk and tried to put Ayiana out of her mind. Gothic had been spending way too much time with the clone, but the former Cerberus operative refused to feel jealousy or envy. If couldn't control those feelings she'd never have lasted long as one of Gothic's companions.

"We need an army" Miss Lawson said, getting down to business.

While she loathed her father she had learned a lot from him about running things, and that had helped Miranda when it came to running Cerberus projects, serving as XO on the Normandy and quartermaster on Voyager. Now she was handling logistical matter for a rapidly growing alliance, and it was not easy.

"What about the robots?" Gothic wondered "They've worked fine so far".

The bots were fine for simple things, like guard duty, but unlike a proper soldier they couldn't think on their feet, they couldn't act outside of their programming in other words, which became a problem when situations rapidly changed. When Cortana could control them this wasn't an issue, but Cortana went where Gothic went and he tended to get around.

Miranda was sure that her lover had considered this already, but so far he'd made no real efforts to recruit a military. Most likely this was because while he liked having advanced technology he didn't trust it in the hands of others. At least not if it was going to used by people who weren't use to having that kind of power.

"We need a proper army" Miranda said "And now that we have a couple of member worlds we can recruit from them, and from other worlds we have contact with. Not all of them are primitive".

While the Jumper considered this the human woman pressed on.

"The whole point of the creating this Confederation was to raise the quality of humans in this galaxy" she was now saying "With that in mind I think the world called Tegalus would make a good recruiting ground".

Tegalus was a world in the Milky Way Galaxy, which was occupied by two human factions: the Rand Protectorate (existing in the Northwest) and the Caledonian Federation (to the Southeast). The two factions had a long-standing "cold war" of hostility between them, and had developed into industrialised nations at a similar level to Langara or Vyus.

Due to the actions of a fringe group called the People of Avidan, both the Rand Protectorate and the Caledonian Federation were almost entirely destroyed when the "cold war" erupted into conflict. Groups of each society survived the holocaust and were now attempting to rebuild on the ashes.

"I was thinking that we could recruit a few hundred survivors" Miranda went on to say "We offer them a much better life here, and in exchange they work for us. We can educate them with the memory transfer tech and by having the people from more advanced worlds teach them as they work. We can open a school for any kids we bring here as well".

She more to say.

"Any soldiers we recruit can form part of... let's say a Confederation Defence Force, and while they will have their national identities over time they'll start to see themselves as Confederation soldiers" she then added "As you planned we can hire some extra people from our allies and pay them with naquadah. We'll need more support staff and people who can pass on skills to our defence force. Once our new soldiers are ready for action we'll have give you an oath so we can take advantage of that Perk you got will helps to ensure loyalty".

Gothic gave this some thought as well.

"Okay we'll give it a go" he said "I'll let you handle it, but if you need some help let me know".

With that Miranda got up and headed to her own office, she had a lot of work to do.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

As part of my deal with Master Bra'tac, and by extension the Progressive Party of the Jaffa Nation, which was a powerful faction within that government, I needed to provide a lot in the way of weapons, materials and even small ships.

Of course I'd not agree to any sort of time table when making this deal, and this allowed me to start off slow, meaning for now I could provide hand held weapons, and then the ships much later on when I had more help to create such things. If the progressive Jaffa didn't like that, well there wasn't actually anything they could about it as attacking my city-ship with a few Ha'tak would be suicide.

I might outsource the creation of Al'kesh, cargo ships, and Death Gliders to the Herbians, who already had the industry in place for buildings ships of that size. I could easily pay them in naquadah, or some advanced tech, and then just transport the completed products to Dakara. That way I'd still be keeping my side of the deal without draining my own resources too much.

But that would have to wait until that advanced society had been given the chance to get to know us better. Miranda could handle the foreplay with their big corporations and government, while Tali hopefully won their annual race. Then I could go to that world and sort a proper deal out.

In the meantime I was using a Molecular Construction Device. The device appeared to work in a manner similar to the upgraded Asgard transporters on the _Odyssey_ , which was able to create simple objects such as musical instruments, oxygen, and food, whose compositions were stored in the Asgard database.

The Asgard also had a version of the Molecular Construction Device and while I did not know if the Asgard version of this technology was as advanced as its Ancient counterpart, I hoped for their sake that their version was a lot easier to use. I found it mentally taxing to virtually create the most simple of objects, and even now after much practice I was having trouble creating something that much less complex that the sangraal.

It was important for me to master this technology as I had plans to create a type of robot run factory which combined molecular construction and beaming technology to quickly produce war materials. With the right Matter Replication technology and enough energy raw materials could quickly become vehicles, weapons, armour and robot soldiers.

Raw materials could very quickly be gathered via beaming tech built into these factories and that would save time with resource gathering. Then the factory would process the material and arrange into what was needed. Then any assembly work would be handled with ease by the robots.

I would need this technology once I got to Warhammer 40k universe as I was going to need to compete with empires that had massive infrastructure already in place as well as lots of manpower.

The one flaw with my idea was energy production. I'd need a source of energy which provide the levels of power require to run these factories, and the reactors would themselves need to easy to create. Naquadah reactors would do the job fine, but naquadah couldn't be replicated so I'd have to stockpile the stuff on my ship.

Which was more practical than it sounded as I had a lot of room on board my ship, and I could replenish my supplies with the Matter Furnace. There was even an Asgard tech which prevented dangerous explosions on board a ship, if I could trade for that then I would haven't have to worry about my naquadah stockpiles going off in a massive explosion.

Plus if my war factories were powered by naquadah reactors, and I had the only supply of naquadah in that universe then once the naquadah was used up the war factory would become useless. Sure another kind of reactor could be plugged in, but I might be able to set up failsafes to prevent that.

As for the manpower, well I had some ideas about that. Most of my future armies would be made up of robots. Ways of making them better soldiers while still keeping them under control were being worked upon. I remembered the Geth and I didn't want to end up becoming dependant on a machine race that could rise up against me.

Creating clones who got their memories via some of the tech I'd gathered in this universe was also an option. These clones would develop personalities over time as they gained experiences that were their own, but the technology Anubis used to create his kull warriors might come in handy in creating very loyal clone troopers.

Also I intended to create Kull warriors of my own, but not in this universe as doing so would cause the other powers in this galaxy to come after me. However there were many dimensions out there that contained things even Kull warriors would have trouble handling so I would need them.

With my advanced technology I didn't think I'd require a Goa'uld queen to spawn mindless things that were used only to regulate the bodies of Kull warriors. I should be able to come up with a cybernetic device that performed the same function.

These were matters to think about more so in the future. My current plans didn't require such a massive military force, and for my next Jump I was planning to take some time off and to focus on other things. Maybe I'd just find a Jump that my advanced technology would make me god like in and just have some fun. However the Jump after that one I would need a proper military.

What I was trying to make right now, that would a Ma'Tok staff, the type of staff weapon used mostly by the Jaffa, which when fired unleashed a powerful plasma blast which can kill most humans with a single shot. While they weren't the most practical weapons around staff blasts have been shown to be capable of leaving holes in a wall the size of a man's head, blow apart trees, and even damage blast doors. So they weren't lacking in raw power at least.

Due to the shortcomings of this weapon, such as its clunklyness, low rate of fire, and poor aim, the Jaffa usually utilize tactics including firing lines, reminiscent to old colonial firing lines for mass volleys and human waves, where they rely on overwhelming numbers rather than the skill of their soldiers.

I had tried to replicate the weapon, however the power source could be not created using Star Trek tech, like certain other materials simply couldn't be. The staffs were powered by a substance called Liquid Naquadah, which as the name suggested was a liquified form of the mineral Naquadah. A measure of this green-yellow coloured fluid contained in small, single vials serve as the power source for Goa'uld Staff weapons.

While the Matter Furnace could create liquid naquadah, just as it could create normal naquadah, it was a liquid not a solid metal, when at room temperature. much like mercury, so when it came out of the Matter Furnace, it made a terrible mess. Which was a same because Liquid Naquadah was an amazing power source for a weapon. A single vial of the stuff could power a staff weapon for a long time, giving the weapon an endurance that other weapons lacked.

However molecular construction devices while complex to use didn't have the limit of not being able to create certain materials, as such all I had to do was to fully visualise what I wanted to create and one would appear. A mentally taxing process, the easy part of which had been finding a staff weapon to take apart.

Still it was now done. Thanks to my advanced mind I'd been able to fully visualize all the separate parts of the staff weapon and how all those parts fit together.

Since the first one was done I'd have Cameron put the weapon through its paces down in the firing range. Then when she confirmed that I had made a working staff weapon I'd create more this way, if only to practice using the machine, and it should get easy to use over time not just because I was experienced with the machine, but because the design of the staff weapon would become more familiar to me.

Since I was creating more staff weapons it would make sense if I replicated some ceramic polymer vests like those used by SG teams. Those were flexible, ceramic-based shield plate developed by a man called Dr. Bill Lee and his team of scientists at Stargate Command as an improved defense for SG. personnel in dangerous territory. The polymer was an improvement over Kevlar, which does not protect fully against Jaffa staff weapon like my armour did .

Of course I didn't need that material for myself, it was just that if Miranda was going to put together some kind of army for the Confederation I would need to give them decent weapons and armour, the polymer vests could be part of their equipment.

Giving them the best I had simply wouldn't be wise or at all practical. Not that needed that sort of stuff. SG teams had been handling what this galaxy had to throw at them with 1990's Earth tech. I could at least give my troops gauss weapons and better armour than that others had. Mass Effect tech was full of examples of fairly decent body armour the could easily be replicated.

For years I'd been well served by a set of Colossus Armor, which had been manufactured by Kassa Fabrication, perhaps I could use that suit, which I still owned, as the bases for the armour that would be worn by Confederate troops in the near future.

Staff weapons weren't the only thing I was going to make on bulk for the Progressive Party of the Free Jaffa Nation. I was also going to make a fair number of Zats for them, which were better weapons than staffs even if they did look a bit silly.

The Zat gun was a rather unique in the way it worked. One shot was shown to incapacitate a victim and causes immense pain, while a second shot kills them. The shots do not have to be right after the other, as some people have been killed several minutes after the first Zat blast however, an extended period of time between shots will cause the effect to wear off and two new shots are necessary to kill (as evidenced by O'Neill being shot a variety of times throughout SG-1's various exploits). A third shot would disintegrate the victim and their clothing, leaving no visible trace of their existence.

Which of course made no sense to me, so I'd test the weapon and had discovered that it didn't in fact vaporise anything and it wasn't simply a complex taser, it was in fact a coherent electron-beam weapon.

When fired the beam of coherent electrons, which were guided by a harmless laser beam, that was so small it couldn't be seen, somehow polarizes the air and allows the electrons to travel to the target. This allows for massive number of charged particles to reach the target.

Compared to some of the weapons I'd seen in the Trek verse the zat gun was actually rather primitive, both in the science behind it and in construction. Of course it helped to have the mind of near-ascended being, and to have a understanding of science well beyond that of a 21st century human.

However this wasn't the time to be thinking of such things, I had to work to do, and the sooner I was done manufacturing these weapons the sooner I can take my ship out for a trip across dimensions. Which would be a lot more fun than building crappy Goa'uld weapons.

(Line Break)

 **Odyssey. Alternate Reality.**

General Jack O'Neill stood on the bridge of the _Odyssey_ , watching the alien starship get bigger and bigger in the window. The ship was massive and it was making no effect to hide itself, it was in orbit of the Earth and giving off all sorts of readings that people could pick with radio-telescopes. Also it could be seen with normal telescopes, not the kind that kids had in their bedrooms, but it was detectable by actually scientists.

"Boy am I glad I'm not the one who has to run around convincing hundreds of people that all they saw was a weather balloon," Jack commented, before turning to Colonel Carter "How big did you say this thing was?".

Carter hadn't actually given that information out just yet.

"It's more than three kilometers in length, Sir," Samantha Carter replied. "To put that in perspective this ship is only 200 meters in length".

If size actually mattered here, and it often did, then the _Odyssey,_ was like a minnow going up against a killer whale.

"I have never before seen a vessel with an appearance such as this," Teal'c told everyone.

Which meant that it was unlikely to be Goa'uld, and it wasn't Ori either, if it was they'd have fired by now, or they'd have tried to convert the crew.

"Its an Ancient ship" Carter soon reported "I compared our scans to the information sent back by the Atlantis expedition, and its an almost perfect match for an Aurora-class warship that the Ancients used during their war with the Wraith".

She had more to say.

"And given its power levels I think it might be powered by a ZPM" she said.

Now that interested people.

"I want to know why they're not responding to our hails," Colonel Paul Emerson commented "We don't know if they're hostile or just lost".

The lack of communication was frustrating.

"Maybe they can't hear us, or maybe they've been trying to hail us and we can't detect it" Doctor Jackson offered.

One of the crew suggested using morse code on the radio as a joke, and ended up having to do it.

"Carter, are our engines powerful enough to tow that thing if we can't get them to move by asking nicely?" Jack asked.

Carter blew out a slow breath.

"Maybe, Sir. But it'll be a tall order" she replied before turning a member of the crew who wasn't busy trying to send a message via morse code "Are we getting any sensor readings yet?"

The female member of the crew shook her head.

"None of our scans are penetrating their shield," the tech said.

"Let me take a look," Carter said, while leaning over the console. "Huh"

"Carter," Jack prodded.

The brilliant scientist and air force officer did not look happy.

"Sir, that shield, it must be ZPM powered or have something close, our weapons won't penetrate it" she said.

Now other people were unhappy.

"Carter, get started on figuring out if we can tow...

This was when a hologram appeared. It display a man of average height, who had dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and he wore what was clearly some sort of uniform.

"Hi I'm Gothic" he greeted.

Everyone on the bridge of the ship couldn't help exchanging looks.

(Line Break)

 **Odyssey. Alternate Reality.**

I wasn't physically on the Tauri vessel, yet it did seem to me that I was. While sitting in the control chair (which made controlling the ship must easier when you didn't have a proper crew) I'd transmitted a hologram onto the Odyssey's bridge.

The hologram was amazing. I could see and hear everything going on, it was if I'd astral projected onto the Tauri vessel, bringing my mind while leaving my body behind. And I had to wonder if I'd actually done that through the power of technology by some means even I couldn't understand.

"I'm General Jack O'Neill, this is..." the highest ranking officer started by saying.

Before he could make introductions I interrupted him.

"I know who you all are, we've met in another reality" I said.

They all exchange looks again.

"I'll make this quick" I was now saying "I've come for a quick trade of technology. I need...

This time it was O'Neill who interrupted me.

"Before we get to that can you move?" he asked "Your ship is a lot bigger than ours and you're putting out a lot of readings the people down below can detect".

Since things would go smoother if I complied I cloaked the ship, an act that didn't make my hologram do anything more than flicker. Ancient tech really was super awesome.

"They've cloaked" someone reported.

This had caused a minor commotion, but I attempted to get on with things.

"I need a technology that you call an Anti-Prior device" I told the humans.

The device was developed by Stargate Command to counter the Priors of the Ori. It was based on readings and information they were able to acquire from studying Khalek, a genetically engineered human created by Anubis who possessed abilities similar to the Priors.

I couldn't do the same because Cameron, my eager bodyguard, had vaporised Khalek before he could harm anyone. Which was good, but it did mean the the only people I could test this technology on was myself or Ayiana, and I didn't want to develop such a tech using myself a guinea pig in case something went wrong, and I needed Ayiana to trust me, and she was unlikely to do that if used her a test subject.

From what I knew the device released sonic frequencies in omnidirectional paths, though the range is unknown. The frequencies somehow hinder the use of the specific portions of the Priors brain, which allow them to use their special abilities such a telekinesis and telepathy, as well as activating their staffs. The Priors are, however, able to overcome the device after some time. The device also works on the Orici, who was far more powerful than the Priors.

In theory the tech should work on me to, but I wanted to find that out using the SGC's finished devices because if the Tauri of my universe ever developed such a device, they would do so that could use it on me, so it would be good if I could counter the device.

Doing so should be simple enough. Once I understood how the device worked I should be able to modify my environmental shield to block the soundwaves, or perhaps some alternation to my omni-tool was the solution. I'd find out later.

Plus if the Priors ever did invade the version of the Milky Way I currently called home then it would be good to have some way of countering them.

"Having some Prior trouble?" asked O'Neill.

He sounded casual about it, but I knew that really he probing for information.

"Not yet, but I'd like to be prepared" I said, truthfully.

The General clearly understood that he wasn't going to get anything else out of me on the matter.

"What are you offering in return?" enquired this reality's version of Daniel Jackson.

I could offer so much.

"How about a straight swap" I suggested "A ZPM for everything you have on the Priors, not just the anti-prior device, but all the research you have on them. I'll give you an hour to decide then I'm leaving. I can try my luck in the next universe over".

I didn't want to give them to get the IOA involved, or to end up with any of them on my ship, so they had an hour, and before anyone could argue I cut the connection.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Alternate Reality.**

Well that had been easy, mostly. My ship's first jump without Seven hadn't gone totally smoothly. Something had overloaded, which really wasn't surprising given how this vessel was a mish mash of different technologies, some of which hadn't even been from the same universe.

Thankfully I'd been able to fix the problem and bypass the affected system. When I got back home I'd ask the Asgard to take a look, and then I'd look into getting more people from my crew, I really needed someone like Samantha Carter who had handle tech stuff as Tali and Seven couldn't always drop that they were doing in order to come with me on missions.

At least Cameron had been able to beam into the cloaked city-ship, which in this reality remained undiscovered, so that she collect a couple of ZPMs. I could have had her take more, but Earth might need them someday and she could only carry a couple at a time. Sure she had gone back down with a backpack, but there really was no need since I could just take a few in the next reality.

I'd gotten what I'd come for, which was the anti-prior device that the SGC had created in the main timeline, which this reality wasn't since here Jack O'Neil was still running the SGC. Or at least I assumed he wasn't given how quickly he'd arranged the exchange.

"Right then we'll pop home just to check on things" I said to Cameron "The we'll check out a few of the alternate realities Seven put in her report".

My bodyguards total lack of a reply made me realise that I needed to bring someone made of flesh and blood along with on these trips if only so I had someone to talk to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews**

 **frankieu**

I don't think they could lock out the Ori since the Ori also know all about Stargates.

 **Joe Lawyer**

There are a few reasons to share the hub with Earth. For starters Jumper Gothic criticizes the SGC for hording the Ancients stuff so he then can't do himself without being a massive hypocrite.

Also he did need Earth's gate as other gates can't reach other galaxies, the DHD's can't provide enough power, and Ayiana needed Stargate Command's computers to make the connection. That's no longer the case of course.

And the central hub is Ayiana's property as she's the only Alterran still alive, more or less. It isn't Gothic's to keep hidden.

Plus keeping the Tauri sweet is important right now as the Confederation can't afford to annoy them. That will change in the future once he has stronger ties with his allies in the Milky Way galaxy and a proper military.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation**

 **Part 7**

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

The Viper series of starfighters were the Colonial Defense Force's primary space superiority fighter/attack craft. Although they were capable of atmospheric flight. I didn't know what they were armed with, I hadn't watched enough of the remake of the show enough to ever obtain that information, but my version of this fighter (the design of which I was using because of my love of the original show) would be armed with pulse cannons, have shields and be able to outrun anyone else's fighter craft, and it would be more agile.

Of course right now it was nothing more than a blueprint in the form of a 3D hologram, but once I'd consulted with Tali and Seven of Nine we should be able to build a prototype, and from there a squad or two that could be used to protect the city-ship, along with its drones, when my warship was off somewhere else. I could even outsource the building the fighters to other advanced cultures.

I had plans for larger ships, however since I didn't have people to fly them it seemed rather pointless to build them. Plus the Hebridans, my only ally who I could simply pay to do stuff for me since they had a capitalist society, only built smaller vessels in their shipyards, so I wanted to build say a battlestar to go along with my viper fighters I was going to have either build my own shipyard or get help elsewhere.

Perhaps the Asgard could build me a battlestar, I had enough resources and technology to make it worth their while, but they had other concerns right now. Besides it would take time for me recruit and train people who could use my technology even with the ability to copy memories from one person and add them to another person's minds.

So for all I could do with my designs was try to perfect them, and while most would never leave the drawing board, it was at least fun to exercise my intellectual muscles this way. Not that I had a lot of free time for projects such as these so it best to indulge myself while I could.

Soon I'd have to get back to work, and I still needed to improve upon the design for the Death Gliders I planned to hand over to the Free Jaffa faction that I was allied with. I had to find a good balance, an improved design of Death Glider, that would give my allies an advantage over other Jaffa and the Alliance, which also made use of gliders, without making their ships capable of harming my forces.

In the short term I planned to have modified gliders as part of the defence force for my city-ship. I should be able to find enough people to pilot a few squads, and I fairly certain that Master Bra'tac would lend me a few Jaffa who knew how to fly the gliders to act as teachers, in exchange for supplies.

On the subject of supplies I really should be organizing those so I got up and left my office. But as I did someone dialed the gate, and one of the Ancients reported the source of the wormhole was extra-galactic. That really got my attention.

(Line Break)

 **Atlantis. Pegasus Galaxy.**

I'd not expected to return to this city-ship for some time, and I certainly hadn't expected to come here via Stargate, yet here I was. While I didn't have details yet, I was waiting for the meeting to start, I could only assume that the Attro Device had been switched off and that gate network had been restored.

Another unexpected thing was to see Richard Woolsey and General O'Neill both here, but upon thinking about it I realised I shouldn't have found this unexpected as they had their own city-ship, and the ZPMs required to open a wormhole that could reach Atlantis. Like me they must have figured out all city-ships came with a special control crystal that allowed a city-ship to open a wormhole to another galaxy.

Thankfully we weren't forced to wait long, and this was good because I had no desire to make small talk with Tauri, and while Cameron waited outside the conference room I headed inside and took a seat. Ayiana followed me and there were a few whispers from the assembled people about her.

Even knowing that she a clone didn't seem to diminish the awe the Lanteans had for one of progenitors, and while I sometimes worried that I'd made a mistake in having the first Ayiana cloned, right now I was glad that I did as at least she kept attention off me.

The Lantean that I knew as Merlin, although he'd had a few names throughout history, was the leader of this city-ship as well as the remaining Ancients in this galaxy. Also here was Larrin of the Travellers, who was a powerful leader in her own right. Aside from her I spotted a few other people from the more advanced human worlds in this galaxy.

Sitting across from me were the two Tauri, and while General O'Neill seemed friendly enough I could not help noticing that the Woolsey was avoiding eye contact. I imagined that the IOA was not pleased about me uniting human worlds across the Milky Way. Or maybe it was because Ayiana had taken SG1 to that Stargate hub network. Which no doubt Stargate Command was using as a means to get a budget increase, and while the IOA would want to get their greasy mitts on the hubs it was the SGC who had a claim on them.

Of course the network was Alterran, and all humans, be they Latean, Tauri, or from some galaxy yet unknown to us, were descended from the Alterran and had a right to what they'd left behind. The Tauri had to learn that they weren't the only humans with the right to pick over the Alterran's legacy.

Even the Tok'ra had someone in attendance. A woman called Anise, or possibly Freya, although I might be mixing the names of symboit and human up. I'd left her here some time ago after originally hiring her to look over some Goa'uld tech for me. Which wasn't as bad as it sounded as she'd wanted to stay here.

I noted that when the Asgard repensative beamed in, that it someone I didn't recognise, I'd started being able to tell all the Asgard apart. However this little grey person was unknown to me, however the pendant the being wore told me that it was a member of the high council.

"Greetings" said the small alien.

With that the meeting began.

"I have gathered you here to share the most dire of news" Merlin began by saying "Less than a week ago the Attro Device was destroyed by the hostile aliens that we have been tracking for some time".

Well that wasn't a surprise either, we all knew something must have happened to the outpost that contained the device otherwise we wouldn't have been able to use the gate here in Atlantis.

"We do not know if the aliens understood the purpose of the outpost or if they were simply destroying signs of advanced technology as they have done so in the past" Merlin said next "Either way the result is the same, the Stargates are active once again".

Which the unknown aliens might use to their advantage.

"What about the space vampires?" O'Neill asked.

Merlin understood what the General meant by that. I was sure it helped that the de-ascended being had lived on Earth were vampires were a legend.

"Those that we have not hunted down and destroyed, have by now gone into hiding" Merlin told the group "We suspect that they will hibernate for at least a century, and the re-emerge when our guard is done, only that won't be the case. We will be sure to warn every human population in this galaxy about a possible Wraith return".

My Judgement day clock wasn't warning me about any major destruction so there wouldn't be a true culling for at least a century, although lone Wraith could still be out there feeding on people, and since I was getting no warnings I could only assume that these unknown aliens weren't going to around wiping out human populations. Which was nice.

I'd once debated the morality of wiping out the Wraith, because they'd never been a direct threat to me or the people I cared about. Now it seemed unimportant.

"This unknown race, who we know are somehow related to the Wraith, have attacked several human settlements, enslaving the populations" Merlin informed everyone "We're not sure why, but they seem to be using the humans as labour for some sort of project".

While other people muttered and exchanged words I was already considering what to do about this. I also realised that I should have seen this coming, and that I should have done something about it. However there was no point berating myself now.

"We do not have the resources to defend the humans of this galaxy" Merlin said "We require your help".

The sad truth was that there wasn't much most of us could do. The Asgard were recovering from a massive war and genetic problems. My Confederation simply didn't have the manpower to help out in this galaxy. The Travellers had limited resources. The Tok'ra were barely a civilization anymore.

As for the Tauri now that Ayiana had shown them how extensive the gate network really was they'd be spreading what people they could spare to go off world around pretty thin as they explored the new gate networks.

"I can supply you plenty of security bots" I offered the Ancients.

This wasn't met with much enthusiasm.

"We've had trouble with artificial life forms before" the Lantean who sat next to Merlin pointed out.

They were worrying over nothing.

"My robots aren't like the replicators, they have very simple programming" I said in an effort to assure the people of Atlantis "They're security guards more than soldiers, they can help defend you".

I intended to offer them The Hahne-Kedar-manufactured LOKI Mechs, which were a bipedal humanoid security robot designed for security detail and guard duty in locations where manpower is an issue, or where the use of organics for "around the clock" shifts was unfeasible.

While they were initially used exclusively by the Alliance for colony guard duty, the LOKI Mech came into new use following the Battle of the Citadel in 2183. Numerous civilian and military sector units saw staggering losses from Sovereign's attack and incidents involving the rogue Spectre Saren Arterius. As such use of these mechs became more common.

The robots were known to malfunction, although not through a fault of their own, which could be a problem to say the least, and that was why I had my AI Cortana take control of them whenever that was possible. Alas Cortana was limited in range so we couldn't use the bots as an army.

Perhaps it was time to find address that fault and use what my group had learned to improve upon the bots programming. It was starting to seem as if I was going to need an army. But sorting that out could wait until I was back on Annwn, for now I needed to focus on this important meeting.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Alternate Reality.**

While I'd been trying to bring more worlds into the Confederation one of my companions, Seven of Nine, had been using her Asgard made science vessel, to scout out alternate versions of the Stargate verse. I was a little worried about her going off on her own as while she was a capable person I had strong protective urges when it came to my women.

Plus she was off on a science ship which had a small crew, a couple of Lanteans who I'd been able to spare from the lot running Annwn, an Asgard engineer and some robots. If she was somehow boarded then she might be in trouble. But since her ship could phase cloak and had Asgard shields I knew didn't need to worry too much.

Coming to alternate realities wasn't just a matter of exploration, I had valid reasons for wanting to find some different version of this universe. There were several technologies I wanted to acquire that were found on Earth at some point in the main timeline, but for one reason or another I couldn't acquire in that timeline.

So when Seven had returned to report in about finding a reality that contained an Earth which had no Stargate project I'd jumped at the chance to explore it. According to the scans Seven of Nine had taken, which I was confirming now, the Stargate was sitting in a warehouse in Washington DC. It must have been put into storage, and sealed shut.

Not that the Stargate really mattered as I could get one of those from any countless number of universes. I'd come here to grab some tech that should be right where SG1 had taken it from, or had otherwise been removed from the planet. No doubt there was a lot of stuff on that planet, more stuff than even I could remember, but that was fine as I did later recall something I could just go back for it.

The first thing I looked for was a ship that belonged to Osiris, a Goa'uld who was once a powerful System Lord among the Goa'uld. Thousands of years ago Osiris and his Queen, who'd been called Isis, led an attack against Ra. After being defeated, Ra stripped the two of their hosts and locked them in Canopic Jars for eternal punishment. In the year 2000, after finding the two jars, Dr. Sarah Gardner opened the Osiris jar, freeing Osiris and taking Gardner as his new host.

Taking advantage of the "favorable conditions" following the deaths of Apophis and Cronus, Osiris built up a powerful army in a short amount of time. He was then enlisted into the service of Anubis by Zipacna. In 2003, Osiris was captured by SG-1, being removed from his host, Dr. Sarah Gardner. Either the extraction process itself or the Tok'ra killed him shortly after.

While I'd like to ensure the Osiris wasn't unleashed, however the tiny naquadah generator in its stasis jar was too weak to be picked up by my scans.

I could not detect Osiris, although I had located Seth, and Hathor's sarcophagus, but I'd already dealt with them. Seth I'd beamed up into the vacuum of space, he was a evil cult leader and frankly deserved it. I wasn't quite sure what do with Hathor, she was a Goa'uld and too dangerous to allow to go free, but there was something different about her.

After some thought I decided to transport her sarcophagus, and let the Tok'ra deal with her or I could just leave her on some barren rock. Then again the Tok'ra might be able to save the host. Seth's host had been active for thousands of years, and he'd killed many people so he'd most likely be totally insane.

I didn't stop with beaming Seth into space I also beamed up all of the zat weapons in his compound. I had no need for those weapons, but the Progressive Party Jaffa did, and while I could construct such weapons, it would be easier just to loot stuff in raids and then hand over the spoils of the raids to my allies, at least when I didn't want the stuff for myself.

Aside from a pile of zat guns we also got a few shock grenades. Which had never been of much use to me as I had vastly superior grenades, but again the Progressive Jaffa could get use from the devices.

Since Osiris's ship was still here, it was safe to assume that the parasite was still sealed in its jar. The ship, which was currently getting lifted into the spare shuttlebay via a tractor beam, was similar to a Tel'tak, a cargo ship. It was of a quite strange design, and if the scans were anything to go by it was more primitive than the newer Goa'uld ships such as the Al'kesh. This was understandable, as the ship had lain under Egyptian sands for at least five thousand years. Even the Goa'uld could have greatly advanced their technology during all that time.

Aside from the ship there was a Kara kesh, a Goa'uld hand device, unless to me since I could throw people around with just the power of my mind, but it was made from naquadah, and anything made from that material had value in this galaxy.

After using the ship's scanners, which I could access while sitting in the control chair, I was able to find the Ancient Healing Device, that in the show Daniel Jackson found in a temple in South America. Now that I knew where it was I sent Cameron to go fetch it.

Long after the Ancients left for Pegasus, a Goa'uld named Telchak discovered the device and used it to create the first sarcophagus. Anubis went to war with Telchak over the device, and, though he was victorious, Telchak hid the device on Earth, preventing Anubis from using it.

After his ascension Anubis used his newfound knowledge of the workings of the device to create the Kull warriors. Fortunately for everyone other than Anubis, the SGC was able to locate the original device on Earth and they handed it over to the Tok'ra in order to help develop the first Kull disruptor which proved to be a great weapon against the Kull warriors.

When Cameron returned via beaming tech, I scanned the device with a tricorder and found that it was inactive. The device itself was a cube composed mostly of naquadah, with several buttons on the sides featuring several Ancient symbols. I could also detect the crystals used in the device.

As the name suggested the primary purpose of this technology is to heal, however it was keyed to interact with the much more advanced physiology of the Ancients, making it harmful to baseline humans (capable of driving them insane within hours of direct exposure). The device was also capable of reanimating dead tissue, even to the point of giving life to something that had not been alive before.

Reanimated dead humans took on a zombified appearance and personality. Once active the zombies immediately attack every living human they can find. These zombies had to be blown to bits, by grenades or C-4. Otherwise they would be able to absorb a large amount of firepower until finally downed, only to rise again after a few minutes.

Because of that I felt that the humans of this world owed me a favour. Given the rate of deforestation of the rainforests there would come a day when the device would be found, and then some idiot would turn it on, and not long after that there would be zombies.

"That's odd I'm getting an energy reading from Area 51" I said out loud.

It was familiar to me, and according to the ships records the signature was Goa'uld. I could have tractor the ship up, but the base was a lot more secure than a remote bit of desert in Africa. Besides I wanted to find out what else they had down there.

"Let's suit up and head down there" I said to Cameron.

I was so used to having Ayiana around that I almost attempted to speak to her, to tell her to stay on the ship, but she'd remained behind in Atlantis for reasons of her own. She hadn't even told me if she was coming back. However since she planned to go to Destiny when I did it was safe to assume she would return to my city-ship sometime soon.

(Line Break)

 **Area 51. Alternate Earth.**

In the Stargate show The Groom Lake Facility which was at Nellis Air Force Base, in a part of the Nevada desert known as Area 51, was the top secret base where all technology brought back through the stargate was sent for study and development.

Recovered artifacts and technology housed there at different times included the beta stargate, a couple of Death Gliders, some of Ma'chello's inventions, the quantum mirror, the Tok'ra symbiote poison, the inter-dimensional device, Osiris's wrist device, the mimic devices, the Sodan cloak, and the Ancient spacecraft and time travel device, just to name some.

I'd considered raiding the Area 51 in the reality I called home, however that would led to war with the Tauri, and I didn't desire that despite the fact that I was sure I could win. All I'd have to do was expose the truth and the let the political fallout destroy Stargate Command.

Thanks for files I'd stolen from the SGC I knew that Colonel Maybourne had been assigned to the facility for a time, and during his tenure there he supervised certain covert research projects resulting from rogue teams using the beta stargate to steal and reverse engineer alien technology such as the Touchstone.

Despite strict precautions, the facility was plagued by security breaches, which led to some artifacts and research, including Osiris's wrist device, the mimic devices, nanotechnology, symbiote poison, and the Sodan cloak, have been stolen by rogue agents.

In addition to research and development, Area 51 was also used as a military detention center. When Nerus visited Earth and revealed that he had been conspiring with the Ori, he was taken into custody and imprisoned in the basement of Area 51 for several months. In the Stargate verse I called home Nerus was still out there somewhere. Most likely working for Baal.

"It's a cargo ship" I said to Cameron.

After inspecting the craft I found that the Tauri of this reality had taken the ship apart and had put it back together, and they'd done a good job. The ship wouldn't fly, but I could repair, and then hand it over my Jaffa allies. Which along with the weapons would make them very happy. I had no need for this vessel as primitive compared to what I could build.

"We can tag it and beam it up to the ship" I said to my Terminator.

"It's not been here long" she told me.

I nodded, and checked my omni-tool to discover a Goa'uld life sign. Which I hadn't been able to detect from orbit. While still cloaked, out of phase, I tracked down the life sign and found not a Goa'uld, rather a Tok'ra. I knew he was Tok'ra because I recognised him.

The human was called Martouf, and he was the host of Lantash, together they were Tok'ra operative, and the mate of Jolinar of Malkshur and her host Rosha. He became a close friend of SG-1, particularly of Major Samantha Carter.

In the show he died because he'd been brainwashed into become an assassin. He was killed despite efforts to only wound him, Tok'ra were harder to kill and could heal better than humans, however the brainwashing had been too powerful, and Martouf had died. Lantash had lived on, at least for a time, but while inhabiting a member of a SG team he'd sacrificed himself to allow others to escape.

For a moment I did consider that this could be some evil version of Lantash, but the way the host was dressed, and the look of peace on the man's face convinced me otherwise.

"Cortana take control of this base's security" I ordered.

While this place would have the best electronic defences you could get on this planet they would be no match for my AI. Once she was in control I de-cloaked, and startled Martouf.

"Come with me if you want out of here" I told the Tok'ra while holding out my arm.

While I must look very strange to him, given my armour, he my hand and I beamed him away from this place.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Alternate Reality.**

"Are we going to return to our reality?" question Cameron once I had returned to my chair.

I'd just spent some time talking to Martouf and Lantash, they'd taken turns speaking, as they explained how they'd ended in a cell at Area 51. In this universe the Tok'ra had been almost totally wiped out. So in desperation the remaining Tok'ra had decided to flee to parts unknown. But not to hide, there plan had been to find any world that could be a threat to the Goa'uld and to help prepare them for the day when they would enter conflict with the parasites.

Martouf and Lantash had sought out Earth, believing that the Tauri might have developed enough to challenge the Goa'uld since then time when Ra had left. However rather than cooperate with the Tok'ra, and learn what they could, some branch of the American government had decided to lock him up at Area 51 and try to back engineer Martouf's cargo ship without any help.

Which was just plain sad as with Martouf's help and the cargo ship, which was now in my vessel's cargo bay, this version of Earth could have advanced their society to a point were they could fight the Goa'uld. But that wasn't my concern.

Since the Martouf and Lantash of my dimension had died years ago there should be little issue with Martouf/Lantash joining the Tok'ra of the dimension I currently called home. Hopefully the Tok'ra would keep quiet on the details about how I'd recovered Martouf. I didn't want the Tauri knowing that I had a reality drive. I'd discuss this with Tok'ra when I dropped Martouf off.

"Not just yet" I said "I want to check out a few places in this galaxy".

Since the Tauri of this galaxy had never ventured out into the universe via the Stargate it was possible that the Tollan civilization still existed, assuming some System Lord hadn't destroyed them. It was worth making the hyperspace jump to go and find out.

Also the world known as Altair, the planet the android versions of SG1 came from might still exist here, and I wasn't interested in acquiring both the technology that allowed for the copying of minds and their transference into android bodies. But if the remaining android on that planet had never gotten any help the whole complex could have broken down by now I'd have to wait and see.

Another thing I wanted to obtain was the Quantum Mirror. In the show the device was found on a world the Tauri called P3R-233 by Dr. Daniel Jackson, who upon touching it is transported through the Quantum Mirror into an alternate reality where he finds that Earth is about to be overrun by a Goa'uld invasion force, which is being led by Teal'c, who still served Apophis in that universe.

Daniel Jackson discovered that his reality is facing exactly the same threat. Daniel Jackson escaped that reality, and was able to warn his friends. Afterward all that the mirror was transported to Earth and stored in Area 51. And in some realites it could still be there.

Nearly one year later, an alternate Dr. Samantha Carter and Major Charles Kawalsky escape their reality through the Quantum mirror. When Dr. Carter begins to suffer entropic cascade failure at the cellular level due to the presence of two Samantha Carters in one reality, Major General George S. Hammond and SG-1 decide that, to save Dr. Carter's life, they will free their Earth, which has been taken over by Apophis' forces, that were led by Teal'c, who still Apophis's First Prime in that reality.

The General also orderd that, upon completion of the mission, the Quantum Mirror to be destroyed. The Quantum mirror in the reality I currently home was eventually melted down at Area 51. However in some realities the General may not have given that order, or may not have ever needed to.

I would soon find out. I planned to use the mirror to do some exploring as while I had a reality drive on my ship, this vessel couldn't spend too far away from Annwn least its absence make a hostile party bold enough to attack. Plus I was sure that Martouf/Lantash would be eager to rejoin his people.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews**

 **john777**

I don't think that recruiting anyone from the NID is a good idea.

He could get the design for the Daedalus I guess, but he might be better off designing his own ships.

SGU stuff is a long way off right now.

 **RoyalTwinFangs**

Yes, for the last Jump.

 **OscarDragon**

About seven years story time, or less if you mean the Destiny story, but I don't know when I'll write it.

 **doug89**

I do have valid reasons for using LOKI mechs rather than Terminators. For starters mechs would require far less in the way of resources to build. Also Cortana can directly control the mechs, which is useful. Terminators are AI, which in a sense makes them people, sort of, so if he made an army of them he'd creating a machine race as a slave army and workforce. That never works out well for anyone. The Geth are a good example of this, and let's not forget the Asurans. Last of all the perk 'You Promised' is not one hundred percent guaranteed to ensure loyalty, but the LOKI mechs aren't much of a threat if they somehow rebel when compared to Terminators.

In other realities the Dakara superweapon will be in the heart of Goa'uld controlled space, not exactly a safe place to go. Not that he needs to as there is a bound to be a version of Dakara with the super weapon that is not inhabited for some reason. I suppose he could use the technology to create some sort of ship mounted super weapon, but that's a tall order and best saved for the Warhammer verse.

Not just Ra's eye there's a whole set, and I think they are some sort of focusing device for energy weapons as calling a crystal which is a power source an eye doesn't really make sense. A power source would be called 'The Heart of Ra'.

I'm leaving the Ancient repositories of knowledge alone as there would be little point going with this story if Gothic learned everything the Ancients knew.

As for the rest I'm sure I'll get around to it. This story has only just begun.

Egeria the Tok'ra queen was already dying when the SGC found her years ago so I doubt she'd alive on that planet were they used her offspring to make medicine. However I have another idea about that.

As for the original version of Ayiana, well that would be awkward given that Gothic cloned her. I mean what does he do with the clone?

 **Selias**

Guest reviews take about a week before they go up, and I ignore them mostly since I can't directly replay to any questions a guest reviewer asks.

I might do a Marvel verse it depends on how my muse inspires me.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation.**

 **Part 8**

 **Tollan World. Alternate Universe.**

The Tollan were an advanced civilization that were encountered by Stargate Command, in what I was coming to think of as the prime universe, many years when a few of their people, who'd been left behind on their doomed planet, were saved by SG1.

They were destroyed by Anubis years ago, but in this time line the civilization was still intact. Hardly surprising given that they possessed massive technological superiority over most of the Goa'uld, aside from Anubis who didn't seem to have targeted this world in this reality for some unknown reason.

Their technological superiority led to becoming hard to with in terms of diplomacy, and their isolationist policy didn't help with that either. Another reason why they were hard for outsiders to deal with was having seen their technology misused to catastrophic ends on other worlds.

Because of the loss of their home world the Tollan refuse to share their advanced technology with any other races, or at the very least anyone they deemed too primitive to handle their tech. Which shouldn't include me as my group had access to technology beyond even what the Tollan had.

Another thing I knew about these people was that their reliance on their technological advantages as well as their arrogance impeded their ability to think strategically. In simpler terms their superior technology made them overconfident, as they seemed to think their Ion Cannons would always protect them against the Goa'uld.

However, the Goa'uld always sought ways to find and steal advanced technology, and if they could not simply take it, they would enslave or destroy the more advanced cultures instead. Actually they would destroy them after they stole the advance tech as well.

In the prime universe Anubis found a way to make his fleet impervious to the Tollan Ion cannons. With the cannons as their only defense, they met their eventual destruction, which most likely could have been avoided had they taken the threat of the Goa'uld more seriously.

While the Tollan are not a militaristic people, they were also not pacifists and would destroy any vessel that poses a threat to their planet. Which was when I'd jumped into the system I'd kept my distance from the world and I'd broadcasted my intentions.

I'd needed to be careful because Tollana was protected by a planetary network of cannons, which automatically tracked and destroyed threatening ships in orbit. I also knew that to effectively protect a planet the size of Earth a network of 38 cannons would be needed so they must have at least that many.

The giant weapons fire charged particle streams into space from their location on the surface of the planet with deadly accuracy and were able to destroy a standard Ha'tak vessels in one or two shots. Which was an impressive achievement as Ha'tak have been shown to survive getting struck my naquadah enhanced nuclear weapons.

While my vessel could take a lot punishment than a mere Ha'tak, it was possible that the ion cannons had some sort of phase shifting involved in their use, if so then my ship wouldn't fair much better than a Ha'tak since my ship's armour wasn't that great, and there wasn't much I could do upgrade it.

Now that I'd been allowed to met with one of their leaders I was hoping to trade for ion cannon technology as well as their Phase-shifting tech, as while I had phase cloaks, I wanted to compare the Tollan tech to my own in case it allowed for improvements. Sure my drones could already ignore shields and my Asgard made plasma cannons could simply batter them down. But it would be good to have ion cannons as well.

Travell a a member of the highly advanced Tollan race and High Chancellor of the Tollan Curia, their highest ruling body was the person I'd be meeting with. Travell was a staunch defender of the Tollan's highest law: that they do not share their technology with less advanced species. So if I could convince her the other rulers should be easy to deal with.

"The High Chancellor will see you now" said one of the guards.

I was escorted into an office that looked comfortable enough, but not very large considering the rank of the person who worked in it.

"Lord Gothic" Travell greeted.

The High Chancellor was a serious looking woman who seemed old, but not infirm in anyway. Her eyes were clear and she had an expression of calm on her face which hid any feelings she might be having.

"Chancellor Travell" I replied.

My title as leader of the Confederation was actually Premiere, but the Confederation didn't exist here and bringing it up would just make matters more complex. Besides a part of me was thrilled by people calling me Lord Gothic. Not that I would ever admit this.

"So you have come to barter for some of our technology" Travell said.

I desired ion cannons most of all as I wanted fixed defences for my city-ship, to possibly mount them on my Aurora-class. While it had drones they weren't so easy to replace, and the ion cannons were effective against standard Ha'taks, which groups like the Alliance, Free Jaffa and the remaining Goa'uld would attack with should they become hostile towards the Confederation.

"And what do you have that we consider worth our ion cannons" Travell asked.

She didn't bother bringing up the fact that they didn't trade tech with less advanced races as it was clear to them that I wasn't less advanced. I'd beamed down here from my ship that had power levels vastly superior to that of a Ha'tak.

"Depends on what you want" I replied "How about hyperdrive that will allow to reach other galaxies?".

This did get the eagerness I was hoping for.

"Our people are not explores" was all she said.

I gave the matter some thought.

"How about superior shields for your ships?" I offered "Or shields that can protect your cities?".

I could tell this was going to take a while, and that likely I'd have to come back, but that was okay. I could always try another version of this world if things didn't work out here.

(Line Break)

 **P3R-233. Alternate Milky Way**

As soon as Cameron and I beamed down it became clear to me that this planet was once home to an advanced civilization, who had collected various artifacts and pieces of technology from other planets, among them Ancient technology.

Like in other versions of the Stargate universe this planet was attacked by the Goa'uld, who rendered the planet's surface uninhabitable and completely wiped out the inhabitants of P3R-233. Nevertheless, the people were able to leave behind a warning from which planet the Goa'uld attack would come, including its Stargate address. I don't know who they'd been sending that message to, but in this reality I don't think the Tauri got it, and they hadn't been attacked in any case.

In the prime universe this planet was discovered by the Tau'ri and visited by SG-1 shortly before Apophis attacked the Earth. It was Dr. Daniel Jackson who discovered the Quantum Mirror, which brought him into an alternate reality. Daniel was however able to escape and warn his friends about a possible Goa'uld attack on Earth, which was good since such an event was going to happen in the other reality in the near future.

Following this event, many artifacts of P3R-233 were brought to Earth, among them the Quantum Mirror and a Long-range communication stone, with one being unknowingly activated by Colonel Jack O'Neill. The stone allowed him to see the life of Joe Spencer, a barber, who had found a similar stone at some point. The reviewing of each other lives had gone for years with neither of the men understanding that were actually seeing parts of another person' life.

I had the ATA gene as well so I made sure that Cameron carefully packed the stone away in her pack, and later she would place in the Cosmic Warehouse. Because of the danger of linking to someone in the Ori galaxy I didn't want anything to do with the Ancient long distance communication device. It could be studied safely during the next Jump.

While the other artifacts were not machines I took some of them too so that my city-ship could be better decorated. However while it always fun to loot my real interest was in the Quantum Mirror.

"Why do you want this device when you can already reach alternate universes with our ship?" questioned Cameron.

I realised that I hadn't actually explained to her why we were here.

"We can't keep taking the Thunderchild out whenever we feel like it" I said to Cameron as we started loading up our packs with the stuff in this lab "The Quantum Mirror will let us access alternate realities without taking our biggest military assets away from the Annwn".

Plus I had this crazy idea that if other Jumpers had ever looted the Quantum Mirror then it would be stored in their Cosmic Warehouses, and therefore I might be able to link to their Quantum Mirror. If this was possible then I could make contact with other Jumpers, and then we could exchange technology and other resources.

Of course my idea could be totally stupid. I'd just have to try it and find out. There was no note from Jump Chan this time so perhaps it wasn't as limited as the reality drive in that way.

"Come on we have things to do" I said as I beamed us back up to the ship.

(Line Break)

 **Kallana. Milky Way Galaxy.**

Kallana was a planet in the Milky Way galaxy, which had a Stargate and was under the jurisdiction of Jaffa, formerly loyal to Cronus. In this reality the Jaffa were more kindly disposed to Teal'c and the Tauri as they'd been the people who'd killed Cronus, and had freed these Jaffa.

In the show the planet was chosen by the Ori to be the location of a Supergate that would serve as a beach head for an Ori Crusade into the Milky Way.

A Prior arrived on Kallana, however after the Jaffa inhabitants rejected Origin the Prior created a force field around the planet's Stargate. Leaching off energy from attacks by both the Free Jaffa Nation and the Tau'ri, the force field rapidly engulfed the entire planet and compressed it into a singularity as to create a permanent power source for a Supergate.

The Supergate was later destroyed by Vala Mal Doran after she disrupted the gate's construction process before it was able to be activated although Kallana had already been destroyed.

Kallana was intact in this version of the Stargate reality, and inhabited by a sizable population of Jaffa who were part of the Progressive Party, at least for the most part. They were also a sorry bunch, mostly living in what could generously called refugee camps. Their lack of military might meant that they weren't well represented in the Jaffa council despite their numbers.

"You should have asked for some prefab homes" I said to Bra'tac as I waited for the robots to finish carrying the crates into the encampment "Or at least some bigger tents".

Bra'tac raised an eyebrow.

"Prefab homes?" he asked..

I explained that prefabricated homes, often referred to as prefab homes or simply prefabs, were a type of prefabricated building, which are manufactured off-site in advance, usually in standard sections that can be easily shipped and assembled elsewhere.

It would be simple enough to manufacture the sections and to ship them through the gate, or via ship if they wouldn't fit. The tricky part would be finding people who could construct the building. They'd have to be willing to come to this world and teach the Jaffa how to erect, repair and maintain the structures.

Such experts wouldn't be too hard to find on Earth, but I'd have to hire them, via Stargate Command, they'd have to sign nondisclosure agreements, and I'd have to pay them in naquadah so IOA would have to arrange for the naquadah to be converted into American dollars, and they would try to drag that out in order to get more out of the deal.

"I have seen such things at the place the Tauri call Alpha Site" Bra'tac told me "and while you are correct the Jaffa of this world are too proud to accept charity, and they have nothing left to trade".

So these were the Jaffa who'd given me the technology, including perhaps there only real military assets, in exchange for a very large amount of supplies now, and ships later.

"Are the people here aware of everything I promised to supply you in trade?" I asked.

If they wouldn't accept charity, perhaps I could just add the things they needed to the existing deal.

"There is no formal record of our bargain" said Brat'ac, who soon caught on to my plan "These prefabricated homes you mentioned could have been part of the deal. In my old age I may forgotten that small part of our bargain".

I'd have to contact the Tauri and hire some engineers to help modernize this settlement as much as possible while training others to do the same, or to be more precise I'd have Miranda do it. She had a way of dealing with the IOA that might have something to do with the tight outfit she wore and the fact that the IOA was mostly made up of old perverts.

It could take years for those experts to modernize this society, but I could afford to pay them with naquadah taken from the Matter Furnace, and the whole point of the Confederation was to help the poverty stricken people of this galaxy. Granted my aim was to help humans, but the Confederation could only benefit from gaining goodwill from the Jaffa.

"For now the weapons you are providing will have to suffice in lifting the spirits of these Jaffa" Bra'tac was now saying.

While the Jaffa of this encampment were transfixed by the sight of my bots, they didn't seem like a happy bunch.

"They are warriors trying to fill the roles of farmers" Bra'tac whispered to me "It it my hope that the weapons you bring will let them feel like warriors even while they work the land".

For thousands of years the Jaffa had been soldiers in the armies of the system lords, as such they didn't have the knowledge required to farm, mine or whatever else it was the human slaves had once done for them. This was a big issue, but it could be solved by education. Which again was something I could help with, but that would have to wait.

"Jaffa Kree!" Bra'tac yelled.

I opened one of the containers, this one was full of zat guns, and by the looks of things they were needed. The Jaffa here had a few staff weapons, and many of them carried A Bashaak is a Jaffa training weapon with the same appearance as a staff weapon, but wooden, to train in hand-to-hand combat.

"See the fruits of our new alliance!" Bra'tac shouted "Come take what is yours".

I stepped back as the warriors of this world dropped their training staffs, and replaced them either staff weapon or zat gun. It was like Jaffa Christmas.

(Line Break)

 **Hebridan. Milky Way Galaxy.**

With grace my puddle jumper landed within the boundaries of the Hebridan capital city, I could have beamed down, but the natives of this world had given me landing coordinates. Besides from that I wanted them to get a look at a Puddle Jumper as that would hint at the kind of technology I had to offer.

My ship descended until it landed on a platform of a ship receiving facility that belonged to the corporate giant known as the Tech Con Group. Which was the organization I wanted to build closer ties with as they had the resources and technology to help me improve many worlds across this galaxy.

I kept my mind focused on the meeting to come as I strode down a walkway towards a human who was waiting for me. The human, who was a simple functionary, politely welcomed me to Hebridan on behalf of the Tech Con Group.

Trade deals were important, and I wasn't the only member of my group who was helping to set up such deals. Ever year Tech Con awarded a very lucrative contract to the winner of the annual Loop of Kon Garat race. If Tali won the Tech Con Group would have to award me a deal, and once they saw what my tech could do for them they'd be willing to make many more deals.

As I looked around I saw many advistiments, all of which were trying to sell stuff. Tech Con Ultra Sport Beverage Tech Con Gaming Kiosks ("If you don't play, you definitely won't win") Tech Con Deep Space Exploration Tech Con Cosmetics Tech Con family outlets. Tech Con Funeral Services ("Helping you make peace with death") Tech Con Propulsion Systems ("Your system wide experts in ion-drive technology") Tech Con Group Restaurant Family Chain. It just went on and on.

I saw all of those adverts before Cameron and I boarded a rail bound tram. Once we were seated the human escorting us entered commands on the tram's destination terminal. It seemed that Tech Con Group even ran the public transport network on this planet.

This trip gave me a chance to see Hebridan's capital city in all its glory, it was a testament to wealth and success. There were towers of shimmering glass which rose to astounding heights in a way that reminded me of Manhattan skyline, only this was even more impressive. In the distance, construction activity could also be seen. While appearing polished and complete, the capital city was still very much a work in progress as older buildings were replaced with newer, larger and I was sure more high tech as well.

Already nearing the end of its voyage, the tram raced across a skyway high above the streets of the capital. The tram slowed, as the skyway entered the magnificently appointed headquarters of Tech Con Group. After entering the seventeenth floor of the tower, the tram slowed to a crawl before finally coming to a stop.

Soon my escort and I exited the tram, and the three of us proceeded to a private elevator nearby. This elevator, moved quickly, carried both Cameron and I, as well, as our escort to the topmost floor of the building. Which took a while as the headquarters of Tech Con Group was massive.

As the doors opened, I was told to proceed into the large office near the elevator, while the escort and my bodyguard waited outside.

"Before we get to business" said the head of Tech Con Group "Let's watch the race".

I was directed to join the others, who judging by their dress, were all high ranking members of Tech Con Group or other VIPs. Drinks and snacks were being handed out by serving types, and everyone was looking at the huge monitors which currently showed the ships that hadn't yet started racing.

At once I spotted the modified Delta Flyer, it was oddly shaped compared to the other vessels, and I crossed my fingers, as the race began. Victory ensured that our star ship technologies would attract considerable interest from investors, and once the trade began I'd be able to set up as many deals as I needed to in order to gain the Confederation the support it needed.

(Line Break)

 **Delta Flyer. Hebridan System.**

"Are we ready" Tali'Zorah asked Seven of Nine.

While these two women weren't that close, it hadn't been a hard choice for Tali when deciding who her co-pilot for this race was going to be. No one had a better understanding of the underlying technology of the Flyer than the former drone did.

"We are ready" Seven replied.

Her timing was good as a message was now coming through the comm system.

' _This is Tech Con flight control, standby for race start_ ' it announced.

When the race started Tali brought the impulse drive up to full power, which gave them an early led in the race. The Hebridan ion drives were a marvel of engineering, and spoke well of their understanding of physics, but they just couldn't compete with the kind of thrust an impulse drive could offer.

However this didn't mean that the outcome of the race was a foregone conclusion. The two women still had to deal with the other obstacles and trials which made up the race. Besides speed was nothing if it wasn't backed up by endurance.

The first trail was designed to test the defensive capacity of each ship and consisted of a large number of armed drones which would fire at and chase the ships running the course, at least for a set distance. This part of the race was meant to the test the defences of the racing ships, and to test their weapons as it was permitted to fire back at the drones.

"We are within weapon's range of the drones" the former Borg drone announced.

Tali smiled and since she no longer required a suit even when in her quarian form her smile could be seen, had anyone been looking at her. She kept smiling even as the Delta Flyer came under attack.

"Looks like the shields are holding" she said "Fire back when you're ready".

The drones were not very well protected themselves and the Flyer blasted several of them with its forward mounted pulse cannons and phaser bank. This was a good demonstration of the kind of weapons the Confederation had to offer in trade, but of course these weren't the best the Confederation had.

Drones and Asgard plasma beams were even better than pulse cannons and phaser banks, but Tali had seen no need to install such power hungry weapons onto her ship. Not when it had a phase cloak, any enemy she couldn't outrun or outfight could be hidden from. However now that they had a some spare ZPMs she might reconsider that.

The sheer number of drones meant that they were given the Flyer's shields a real hammering the shield it would have been so bad if the other entrants in the race were lagging behind as that would mean the attention of the drones would be split between several vessels.

Lucky for the two ladies even the collective firepower of the drones wasn't enough to overwhelm the Ancient style shields before the rest of the ships arrived and drew the attention of some of the drones. Which gave the two person crew of the flyer to chance to blow up a few more drones.

With that stage done they headed towards the next stage, a dash through the chromosphere of the system's sun. As they headed through the outer layers of the star, the radiation and electromagnetic interference began to effect communications badly and Seven was annoyed because she couldn't track the progress of the other ships. She was the kind of person who liked to have as much information as possible in these sort of situations, and not having that info made her uneasy.

She knew they were still in the led, and that a few of the ships had already been knocked out of the race by the drones, and while her scanners were limited right now, she was also pretty sure that someone was in danger.

"One of the ships has suddenly dropped out of the race" Seven reported "It has been caught in the gravity well of the star".

Tali was already changing course.

"Why are we rendering aid?" Seven wondered.

She'd read the rules and regulations concerning this event, and the dangers were made quite clear to all involved. Also the ship currently heading towards the sun had not sent a distress called.

'If _we_ were falling towards the sun I'd want someone to come and save us" Tali said

Thankfully they didn't give up too much of their led. The Flyer was able to tow the endangered ship out of trouble by using its tractor beam. Then once they were far enough away from the gravity well the tractor beam was disengaged and every spare bit of energy was put into the impulse drive.

After clearing the asteroid belt, which the Flyer had needed to slow down for, there were only three ships left in the race, and at this point the Flyer got to show off how useful it was to be able to cancel out your ship's mass using Mass Effect technology.

In the straight run to the finish line the Flyer ate up the distance, and was restored to the led it had lost while saving someone from a very hot death. While the other two ships were still heading towards the finishing line, having thousands of miles left, the Flyer crossed the finish line, completing the race in the shortest time ever.

Given the low odd the Confederation ship had been given it was a shame that no one in Gothic's group ever gambled, had they placed even a modest bet they'd have come away from this as very wealthy people.

(Line Break)

 **Hebridan. Milky Way Galaxy.**

"The Tech Con Group would love the opportunity to expand our markets to your world" the current head of Tech Con Group was saying moments after the race was done "Perhaps we should open up negotiations".

I couldn't help smiling. Not because of the deals to come, but because I was go proud of Tali and Seven, even when they'd gone after that crashing ship I hadn't been worried as it had been clear right from the start that the Flyer was vastly superior to anything the Hebridans had.

"What I am here to propose is a more direct transfer of knowledge and goods" I explained.

That got people's attention. I now had the whole room looking at me.

"What exactly is it you propose?" someone asked.

I refreshed my drink before replying, making people wait a few seconds while I had control of the room.

"Your ships lack the speed of ours because we have superior sublight drives and hyperdrives" I said "However your people have very good industry".

An industry I would use to my advantage.

"I propose a simple trade. Advanced sublight and hyperdrive technology, in exchange for aid uplifting Confederation worlds" I proposed "Your company seeks new markets, but so many humans worlds out there aren't advanced enough to become decent trading partners. If you aid me in uplifting them over a period of years it will cost you in the short term, but in the long term you'll be creating the new markets you need while also improving the lives of people across the galaxy".

There was some muttering as people discussed my offer.

"While that offer is incredibly generous, I must ask why you haven't offered Earth this deal?" someone asked "We are well aware of the close relationship you share with humanity's homeworld. One would think it obvious you would turn to Earth for assistance".

I resisted the urge to sigh. I had hoped to keep Earth out of this.

"That is a very good question" I admitted "While they do have the industry I require, and Tau'ri technology is impressive, they hoard it. Most of their people aren't even aware of that there are other worlds so I could never hire enough of their people for such a grand endeavor. I'm going to need many engineers, and experts in different fields in order to uplight the worlds within the Confederation. Keep them at level of technology high enough for you to bother trading with them will take much in the way of education and planning. That is why I propose that this be a joint venture between Tech Con Group and the Confederation".

There were many murmurs, as people softly discussed my offer and what it could mean.

"While you're right about future profits, Lord Gothic" said a human businessman "In the short term this idea of yours will be very costly, and while Tech Con Group is dedicated to a better future it is still a business and we have shareholders to thinking about".

Thankfully I'd already thought of that.

"Think of the research and time you'll save if I simply give you the technology you desire" I told the group before me "Now of course your scientists will still need to back engineer the technology, and find ways to make it work with your own, but that will be easier than trying to advance your technology the way your doing now. Giving you this technology will save you centuries of arduous research".

Unlike other worlds these people had proven that they wouldn't destroy themselves if I rapidly advanced them. Although I would be careful when it came to power generation technology and weapons.

"Your current fleet of vessels can be fitted with faster hyperdrives rather easily" I informed the executives "I have allies who can assist with this".

The Asgard should be able to help with that. They owed me and perhaps this world had something to offer them.

"These drives on your warships mean that you'll have a much easier time protecting your colonies and home world" I was now saying "The same holds true for your merchant vessels. That alone should make this trade a valuable stream of revenue for your corporation".

The mumerings were louder and more eager now.

"If you need naquadah I can put you in contact with worlds that have deposits, but not the means to exploit them" I said next "You could easily provide the tools and share the knowledge required to create superior mining operations in exchange for a percentage of the naquadah".

Someone raised a hand.

"What was that device your ship used to save the vessel that was heading into the sun" a woman asked.

Well if they wanted tractors beams that was something I could provide them with, and so much more. This meeting could go on for hours.

(Line Break)

 **Anwwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

With a sigh I sat down and leaned back in my chair. I got to relax for a few seconds before Miranda Lawson walking into my office.

"How did it go?" she asked while taking a seat.

I smiled despite how tired I felt.

"Pretty well" I told her "Tech Con Group is willing to help us uplift human populations to create new markets in the future in exchange for star ship technology now. They'll be setting up a new division that will be based here, and they'll soon be sending survey teams to assess the settlements we want to improve".

I'd been right in bringing Tech Con Group into this. They had the experts, the resources, the industry and the drive to get the work done. With their help the worlds of the Confederation, and those more primitive planets that were under my protection, could be carefully uplifted over a period of years, without being a massive drain on my resources.

"Do you still want to hire experts from Earth?" Miranda enquired.

I nodded because I did.

"The IOA will make a song and dance about it, but I don't want to spend all my time putting together supplies and moving them to different worlds so we need to create worlds that are more modern and as self sufficient as possible" I admitted to the former Cerberus operative "I have better things to do be doing than charity work, even if it does make me feel better about myself".

Miranda got up off her chair. Clearly she had things she needed to go do.

"I'll get working on setting up a space for this new group" she said "And later I'll contact Earth, and try to get those experts you want".

With that she walked out of the room, and I leaned back again in attempt to enjoy what few moments of peace I could get.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation**

 **Part 9**

 **Annwn. Milky Way.**

I carefully slotted the last crystal into place, and smiled as the entire tray of crystals lit up before my eyes. I'd done it, I'd not only managed to repair the damage done to this vessel by those alternate universe Tau'ri, I'd even been able to improve this craft's engines. It would now fly faster than any Goa'uld vessel, although it would still be considered slow when compared to Ancient and Asgard spaceships.

"Finished already?" asked Tali, who was currently in her quarian form.

She normally handled the repair work, and while we both had a good grasp of technology from many different realities my more advanced mind allowed me to better understand Ancient technology, and by extension most Goa'uld tech, as that was just back engineered Ancient stuff.

"Not just yet" I said.

I walked over to one of the crates that were filled with weapons, as well as a few other things for my Jaffa allies, and I took out a zat gun. Which I used to blast the crystals that controlled the engines power regulation. Just like O'Neill did in the show. I understood now why O'Neill had done that, and it made an odd sort of sense. Along with alterations to the crystals the zat blast would allow for much improved engine power.

The only downside to my work was that the crystals would need to be replaced sooner than normal, but since this type of technology was built to last, unless there was battle damage, the crystals should still last for a few decades.

"The Tok'ra ambassador has an important message for you" Tali informed me "Apparently the Tok'ra council has requested a meeting".

Now this was not something that I had expected. I'd not had much to do with the with that lot, and my intention was to limit my contact with them as they were kind of annoying. Plus they had snakes in their hands, that still freaked me out a little, even though it shouldn't as I'd seen weirder stuff.

"Miranda handles the diplomacy" I said "Why don't they talk to her?".

I did remember that we'd wanted some of their tech, but since we'd gotten Transphasic tech from a different source opening trade with the Tok'ra for anything other than information hadn't been important enough for me to concern myself with.

"They requested you by name" Tali said "It's a most urgent matter they say, that's all I know".

Perhaps they wanted this ship, it did after all belong to Martouf, but I had been intending to fill it with weapons, tools, medical supplies, food, and other stuff the Jaffa might find useful, and then present it to Master Bra'tac as a gift.

Oh well if the Tok'ra wanted it back then I could just steal another cargo ship from some other reality, it really wasn't a big deal.

"Have Miranda contact the Tok'ra and arrange a time for the meeting" I said to Tali.

If it was urgent then they wouldn't keep me waiting long. So I should change into a fresh uniform before going out.

(Line Break)

 **Tok'ra Homeworld. Milky Way Galaxy.**

It had been quite surprising to find out that the sarcophagus I'd taken from the alternate Earth did not contain Hathor as expected, but rather Egeria the Tok'ra queen, which made me very glad I'd not dumped the sarcophagus in outer space or done anything else bad to it.

Also this likely meant that in the other universe Hathor was somewhere on Pangar, as Ra had both queens as mates before exiling them to different worlds for different reasons. In this universe Hathor had been sealed in a sarcophagus and Egeria in a stasis jar, but in that other universe it was the other way around.

Which meant the the Tok'ra now had their queen back, sort of, and they were very happy about this. Egeria may have been in the sarcophagus for thousands of years, but she seemed to be sane, and wasn't even aware that a lot of time had passed.

I could only conclude that the sarcophagus could be modified to act a stasis chamber as well as to heal. Possibly the Goa'uld who'd invented the sarcophagus had used more than just an Ancient healing device as a bases for his invention. He may have used an Ancient stasis booth as well.

The Tok'ra were so grateful for me bringing them both Martouf and their queen, again sort of, that they'd gifted me with some of their tech, their tunnel growing crystals, which I was sure I would find a use for in the future. The tech was less important to the Tok'ra these days as they no longer felt the need to hide underground.

"So happy to have your queen back?" I asked Martouf.

Currently Martouf was giving me a tour of the Tok'ra city, which was a settlement made out of crystal towers, and it was out in the open, and that made it very different from how they'd use to live.

"It is good news" said Martouf "But her return is not the solution to all our problems".

I wasn't sure what he meant so I asked for more information.

"While our queen is still capable of spawning more Tok'ra, we would require hosts for them in the future" Martouf told me "And without Jaffa to incubate the immature symbiotes then there is a good chance that any attempt to blend with a host will be fatal".

I gave the matter some thought.

"Sounds like you need some Jaffa" I said.

Martouf frowned.

"I haven't been in this dimension for long, but I know of no universe were the Tok'ra and the Jaffa have ever been friends" he said "Too many Tok'ra have died because of the Jaffa, and they see no difference between the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld".

Well he wasn't wrong about that.

"I am in contact with some Jaffa who belong a progressive group" I told Martouf "and they must be having trouble acquiring new symbiotes. Perhaps some sort of deal could be made".

Martouf was now looking very thoughtful.

"If you can find even a few dozen Jaffa who be willing to carry an immature Tok'ra then we take this idea to Council" he said.

It would be many years before the new Tok'ra required host. I wouldn't be around to see any of them mature, but I could help the Tok'ra gain a growing population before I left, saving yet another race from its end. I was pleased by this as I'd always worried that I'd done more harm to people than good. Granted most of the people I'd shot had been bad guys, but sometimes I worried about the state of my soul.

"I'll talk to Bra'tac as soon as I can" I promised Martouf.

With that in mind I headed towards the Stargate. Things were progressing quickly for my growing Confederation, and I had much to do.

(Line Break)

 **Pangar. Milky Way Galaxy.**

This world was once ruled over by the Goa'uld Shak'ran before the planet was abandoned by that Goa'uld. Before Shak'ran the world had been ruled by the Ra, the supreme system lord, but not before his former Queen Egeria, the mother of the Tok'ra was imprisoned on the planet.

After the Goa'uld left the planet, the Pangarans developed into a fairly advanced industrial civilization. The Pangarans later found Ra's former outpost and unearthed a symbiote queen in an archaeological dig. They discovered that her offspring could be used to create a drug that had amazing healing powers which they experimented on.

The drug was called Tretonin, and it was vital to the Jaffa, as those that used it instead of carrying a serpent creature in their guts, had to keep taking it, or they had no immune system, and you don't need to be a doctor to understand how bad that is for a person.

By the time they were visited by SG-1, quite a large portion of the planets population was already using Tretonin, but the Queen was dying and unable to produce healthy offspring, which were used to make Tretonin, which was the only thing keeping most of the Pangaran's healthy.

The Pangarans offered Earth their Tretonin in return for gate addresses to Goa'uld-occupied worlds, which they planned to visit in the hopes of retrieving a queen, which they could use to make more Tretonin. A dangerous idea to say the least.

Before long SG-1 discovered that the Queen the Pangarans had been using is in fact the mother of the Tok'ra. The Tok'ra were unable to save her, and she soon died, but not before she told them that she is proud of them. The Tok'ra were later able to produce a viable means of restoring the immune systems of those taking Tretonin, thus saving many Pangaran lives.

We'd contacted them once before, but they'd not wanted to be bothered by us. Now something had changed, they were not only eager to send an ambassador, they were already talking about membership. Clearly something had changed on this world.

I was now meeting with two men, a civilian leader called Dollen, and a military commander called Tegar. They weren't in charge of the Panagaran government, which I soon learned had been reorganised recently due to internal problems caused by lack of Tretonin, but they did have the authority to make deals with us.

While the Tok'ra had reversed the damage done to the immune systems of these people, it didn't change the fact Tretonin extended lives and granted immunity from disease. Illness was a big issue for industrialised peoples as you tended to have a lot of people living together in cramped cities. Because of this the people of this wanted to go back on Tretonin.

"We have a few off-world contacts" Dollen was currently saying "And they have informed us that this Confederation has access to very advanced technology. The kind of technology that may allow you to produce Tretonin".

In fact I could do that. The substance could even be replicated, but simply giving it to them wouldn't benefit myself or the Confederation.

"We could do that, but you'd become dependant on us for the drug" I said.

Which would give me a lot of power over them, which they wouldn't want.

"Our hope was that you would give us the means to produce the Tretonin" Dollen said.

I nodded as I'd been expecting this.

"The Confederation doesn't share its most advanced technology with other societies" I told the two men "We can offer you membership, and that would include everything you need to mass produce the Tretonin, as well as advancements in many scientific fields. We can even improve your weapons technology, and help you find ways to improve life for your citizens in ways you can't yet imagine".

Dollen folded his hands together and placed them on the table the three of us were sitting at. I'd brought Cameron along, but he was over by the door, keeping on eye on everything.

"We are considering membership" Dollen informed me "But we have little to offer the Confederation in return".

He was wrong about that.

"With my help your world could produce enough Tretonin for millions" I said to Dollen "A method that while safe and mostly automated, can still provide jobs for many. We wouldn't be sending people here to run it in the long run".

The whole point of the Confederation was to raise the quality of life for humans across the galaxy, but there was little sense doing that for just for the rest of this Jump. I had to help people in ways that would led to them being able to look after themselves once my group and I were gone. They'd still have the Confederation, and most of its resources, which should make things easier for them in the long run. Assuming that they didn't screw things up.

"People who I send here would teach your people how to set up, build and run the facilities" I was now saying "And we could get them up and running very quickly. Then once you have more Tretonin than you need, you can supply a certain amount to the Confederation, which we can use for trade, or to help others, and of course we'd introduce to the other Confederation worlds in case you want to trade in other goods".

I was offering them much more than just Tretonin I was offering this world so much more, technological advancement, and a place in the galaxy.

"What sort of weapons can you supply us with?" Tegar wished to know.

He was the military officer so his question was to be expected.

"You're weapons technology is at a similar level to other worlds that have joined the Confederation, or who have allied with us" I was now saying "We're already in the process of advancing their weapons technology by decades. I'd have to see what kind of weapons your using now, but we should be able to not only give you designs for superior weapons, but also help re-tool your existing factories to produce superior weapons and ammo. We can even supply your troops with some of these weapons, and someone to train your men in their use while your factories are getting retooled".

At least the weapons training would be easy. I was already making a deal with the IOA to supply experts in different fields to the Confederation so that their knowledge could be shared with the worlds I now sort of ruled. Of course the IOA were dragging their heels on the issue, trying to get more out of me, but Miranda could handle it. I would save my diplomacy for worlds like this one, who had leaders who could be brought into the Confederation with the promise of protection and advancement.

"So in exchange for our world producing as much Tretonin as we can you'll advance our technology and protect us" Dollen summarized.

I nodded in agreement.

"Oh there is one more thing I would like" I said, addressing both of the men "While the Confederation has very advanced technology, and we're on our way towards having a space force, we're lacking in troops. I'd like you to lend us say one hundred soldiers, a company, they will receive the best training, and have access to superior equipment. We'll rotate men back home and bring in new trainees so that your own army will benefit from this deal. Once they've been trained to use the better equipment they'll be allowed to keep it when they return home".

I had more to say, and I needed to say it now, so that the request for troops didn't become a deal breaker.

"We are recruiting from other worlds" I told the two men "But if your world can supply us with a company, it would be men from Panagar who be the first company of Confederation troops".

Dollen and Tegar exchanged looks.

"We'll discuss your offer with our leadership" Dollen said.

I took that as my que to leave.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

For a change I had sought out Bra'tac rather than have him come to my office. His place of work was done in Jaffa style. Which meant plenty of candles, pillows and blankets on the floor, and a lot of smelly incense.

"I've made arrangements with a world called Pangar" I informed the old Jaffa Master "They've joined the Confederation agreed to produce last amounts of Tretonin, some of which will taken as a form of tax by the Confederation and it will be freely given to the Jaffa who need it".

It was now clear to me that the leaders of the Pangaran people had decided to join the Confederation because they really needed the Tretonin. And I could understand that, as while a good percentage of their population had been on the drug they wouldn't have needed as many hospitals and doctors. Then suddenly they would have needed them, and they'd have not had them. This must have caused much suffering and death.

"This is good news" he said, and Bra'tac smiled.

Indeed it was.

"Yes" I agreed "But setting up the infrastructure could take some time".

I could hire engineers from more advanced worlds and give them the information they needed to set up the factories that would produce the Tretonin, and they could do so quickly since I could supply the required equipment and building materials. However the work would be slowed down because the engineers from more advanced worlds needed to teach others to maintain the existing factories and to build new ones. That level of education took years. Sure I could speed things up by transferring memories, but not everyone would want a strangers memories and that would only help things along,

"There's also another option" I was now telling the elderly Jaffa "The Tok'ra queen has been recovered. How that happened I can't tell you".

I could just claimed that I was able to clone her. I didn't want everyone knowing I had the ability to access other realities. Sure the Asgard knew, but if they figured out the tech from working with Seven on her science vessel they should be able to handle it.

If nothing else their war with the replicators had taught them to be careful when messing with the unknown. The Tauri and the Jaffa might not be so cautious with the technology. As for the Tok'ra, they had no means to use the tech even if they got their hands on it as they didn't have any ships powerful enough to supply enough energy to the drive.

"But what matters is that the queen will spawn and that means the Jaffa have a potential new source of symbiotes" I went on to say "This could help the progressive party strengthen their ties with the Tok'ra, and save lives since I doubt the Goa'uld queens will supply you with their young, at least not willingly".

Bra'tac was already thinking things over, and he didn't need long to organise some of his thoughts into words.

"I can see the value of such an alliance" he said "But I am ensure how many Jaffa I could get to agree to carry a Tok'ra symbiote".

The two races had never really gotten along. Too much bad blood, and it would take a very long time for any real trust to develop between them.

"A few dozen Jaffa would do to start with" I said to Bra'tac "The Tok'ra aren't looking to set themselves up as the dominant species in the galaxy, but in order to become a true civilization rather just a resistance movement they need to increase their population".

I could see that Bra'tac would need some time to think things through so I figured that now was a good time to leave. I was sure that if anyone could find the required Jaffa volunteers it would be him.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

Shen Xiaoyi had just finished speaking to her superiors via a Chinese built version of the Goa'uld communication device, and she was not happy about what she'd heard.

Her government's attempt to gain control over the Stargate with the aid of the Russians had utterly failed sometime ago and the new battlecruiser still wasn't complete while the Americans were having more success in building new ship. Even the Russians and the British had at least one battlecruiser.

It was clear that her nation was falling behind the others that were part of the Stargate Alliance, and not just in terms of military power, access to advanced technology and new worlds should be allowing China to develop quickly. They should have off-world bases, maybe even colonies that were set on resource rich worlds, but they didn't have their own SG team.

Shen had hoped that becoming the IOA's ambassador to the Confederation would allow her to help her people, Alas the sad truth was that Confederation had everything her country needed, but they had nothing to offer in exchange aside from manpower, but they couldn't offer that with ships or a Stargate of their own. Assuming of course that the leaders of the Confederation would even accept manpower from nations that weren't part of their Confederation.

There had to be something they had that the Confederation wanted. Shen decided to go through all the information she had access to via the computer on her desk, she was convinced that she would find some piece of technology, or resource to offer that Lord Gothic would accept in trade. She would keep at for as long as necessary.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

I rubbed my chin, and noticed that I was growing a beard again, as Miranda ended the recording. She'd just shown me a conversation between Shen Xiaoyi and her superiors, who I assumed were somewhere on Earth. Most likely she'd been speaking to a man who'd been in an office in the Ministry of National Defense compound judging by his uniform.

They were using a communications technology that wasn't secure, at least not here. My city-ship could interspect that form of communication with ease. Which made me glad that we used Quantum Entanglement technology when we needed secure means of talking to people who were far away.

As for the conversation we'd just listened to, it had been very interesting. The Chinese government had big ideas, they wanted to set up a number of off-world bases and even colonies so that they could exploit other worlds for their resources.

Which seemed smart to me as Earth had too many humans to support, and the Stargate program could fix that, but the American military would never allow the Stargate to go public. They were far too concerned with keeping the USA as the world's, and perhaps galaxy's, only superpower.

Maybe I could use that to my advantage, if the Americans thought I was going to support the Chinese they might force the IOA to make more reasonable deals with me. They might also become hostile, however I wasn't too worried about that as I still had Asgard support, and no one on Earth wanted to antgoise such a powerful alien race.

"I was thinking about asking for virtual reality pods, the kind the SGC use for training, they should have fixed all the bugs by now" I said to Miranda "Talk to ambassador, and see if she can get us this technology, and find out what she wants in return, but don't commit to anything yet".

Those virtual reality pods could be useful in the future for training Confederation troops and my future clone army which I was going to need for the 40k universe for sure.

"Okay" said Miranda "If I had to guess I'd say that they'll want a fleet of cargo ships for their colony idea".

Goa'uld cargo ships could run for years on very little naquadah, and while they were small as well as slow, they were dependable. With just a few of them the Chinese could send a lot of workers and supplies out to somewhere there was naquadah, and using Earth's superior mining efforts they could exploit the resources of worlds the Goa'uld had long since abandoned.

"We could build our version of the Goa'uld cargo ship" I said to Miranda "And sell them for the aid of experts in different fields as well as the pod tech".

I knew we could build small transports very easily because we'd built the Delta Flyer very quickly, and that was much more complex than a mere transport vessel. As for the experts, I was sure they'd all be spies so I'd have to be careful not to take to many and to not put them anywhere important.

"So I'll talk to Shen, and Pangar when they've made up their mind about joining or not" Miranda said to me "You need to finish raiding those other universes for the stuff we need".

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Milky Way Galaxy.**

"What's this?" I asked as Cameron handed me a data padd.

"Shopping list" she answered.

As I sat down in my control chair I went over the list, which had been put together by Seven of Nine, Miranda Lawson and Tali'Zorah. The file on the padd was in fact a load of requests for different things that members of my group required. There was a reminder to try to recruit a Samantha Carter and Jennifer Keller from an alternate universe, but I'd not forgotten about that idea, it just hadn't been important. I barely had any time for my current companions.

 _The Eye of Ra._

The Eye of Ra, which was near the job of the list, was an ancient Egyptian symbol and also a power source hidden on Abydos by Ra. Anubis powered his superweapon by gathering the Eye of Ra and other Eyes belonging to Goa'uld. The Eye was destroyed when the Tau'ri managed to destroy the weapon's power core when Anubis attempted to destroy Vis Uban.

However in the reality with no SGC it might possibly still be on Abydos. It was also possible that Ra was on that planet, and if he was I might kill him, or maybe not. Doing so could cause more problems than it solved. Sure the people of Abydos might be happy about Ra not bothering them anymore, but it might just led to another Goa'uld taking over their planet. Still if I wanted the Eye and he got in my way I'd just have to deal with him.

I knew about The Eye of Tiamat, which was a jewel that the Goa'uld Marduk possessed. The eye was supposed to grant Marduk "magical powers". It was locked with him in his sarcophagus when his priests rebelled against him. In the show a Colonel Alexi Zukhov located the eye, but it was buried with him when he tossed a grenade at Marduk, who had taken over the body of some creature, The Eye was later recovered by Anubis, who used it to power the superweapon aboard his mothership

Again in the timeline with no SGC that Eye could still be in Marduk's tomb. If so I could easily send Cameron down to recover it. She couldn't be infested by a Goa'uld and could easily deal with some creature.

 _Personal force shield from Atlantis_

That would be a bit of work, but if I went to the reality without a Stargate Program, stole their gate and set it up on the Moon Base, and then hooked up a ZPM I, should be able to dial Atlantis. I'd have to leave a ZPM behind so that I could leave, but I could always harvest more. Even if there wasn't a golden-city ship on every version of Earth there would be others.

There was that Ancient base SG1 went to in order to get a ZPM needed to power the Ancient base at the South Pole. I could grab that ZPM, and while that place was too unstable to study I should be able to take a look around the South Pole base for a time, before anyone discovered me.

Plus there was that DNA altering machine on Atlantis, that machine was too dangerous for humans because it killed the people it was used upon, but if it was like my DNA resequencer then that technology might be able to improve the DNA altering tech I already had.

 _The anti-Stargate beam weapon Anubis used against the SGC to blow up their stargate._

While I knew what planet the device had been on when it was destroyed, I didn't know if Anubis had simply dug it up on that world, or if he'd gotten it from elsewhere. Still I could check out that world in a few different realities and find out.

 _Reese_

I could see the temptation, but in my view she was dangerous to be brought into this galaxy, not while there was the smallest chance we could end up with new replicators. Those things could break my city-ship, use it materials to make thousands more of themselves, and from there take over the galaxy.

For that same reason Janus's time ship would also be destroyed if I found it rather than recovered. Some things simply shouldn't be messed with no matter how little the rish. I was genre savvy enough to know that time travel was never worth it, and that something will go wrong.

 _Atanik Armbands_

Those armbands worked by releasing a virus into the wearer, allowing them to 'interface' with the wearer's body. However, the effect of the armband was only temporary as the immune system of the wearer would eventually eradicate the virus and create a permanent immunity to it. When this occurred, the armband would simply fall off of the wearer and they would be unable to utilize it again.

This aspect of the device ultimately lead to the downfall of the Atanik civilization; the Atanik warriors developed an immunity to the virus, causing the armbands to become ineffective, thus leaving them vulnerable to attack. Long after the fall of the Antanik civilization, several armbands were discovered by the Tok'ra Anise in an archaeological survey of the Atanik planet.

The armbands are ineffective on the Goa'uld, Tok'ra, and Jaffa, likely a result of their symbiotes. Furthermore, the armbands are incredibly resilient, being virtually irremovable once placed on the wearer's arm.

While they did have a weakness of only being temporary, they did for a few hours make someone a super hero, more or less, and while it might seem like a good idea to do something to the immune system to make the armbands work for longer that wasn't the best idea.

A good idea would be get enough of these armbands for myself and my companions and then keep them stored in the Cosmic warehouse for the day they could come in handy. Assuming of course that the way the band interfaced with the human body couldn't be altered in some way.

Research would be required, and by someone with much greater knowledge of matters biological than I or my companions had. The Asgard might be of aid with this, and even if they weren't a few hours as super heroes could mean a lot somewhere down the line.

There was some other stuff too, but since we had years left in this science fiction setting I saw no reason to rush. Seven had more than enough tech to study.

"Looks like we have a lot of shopping to do" I said to Cameron "We best get going".

I had hoped to be using the Quantum Mirror by now, but that would have to wait. The needs of the group came before my own interests. Still I'd find time to mess about the mirror not matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews**

 **RoyalTwinFangs**

Star Wars is on the list. I'm also considering Halo for Forerunner tech and Spartans.

You'll be waiting a while for the Warhammer Jump I'm only on Jump Four. Warhammer will be Jump Ten, assuming I want to end the series at that time. There's no real reason to just have ten Jumps. As long as I don't select an end Jump this series could go on endlessly.

 **Bluesnowman**

Thank you.

 **Joe Lawyer**

Your assuming that the Quantum Mirror would activate if something other than a person touched it, we have no evidence of that. Plus you have to consider that where the mirror is in the other reality might not be big enough to contain say a Puddle Jumper, not if its a store room in Area 51 or Stargate Command.

Besides with his armour he's pretty much a one man army in any case and Cameron is organic on the outside so she should be able to use the mirror as well. Also he should be able to send human troops through the mirror, and he is having an army trained.

If the mirror does allow machines through then sending robots would make much more sense as his LOKI mechs are expendable and not so advanced that letting them fall into enemy hands would be a disaster.

Also he already has a Puddle Jumper with a reality drive so using the Quantum Mirror that way seems rather pointless.

The real advantage of the Quantum Mirror is that you can where you're going. You have some idea of what's on the other side of the mirror, which you don't get with a reality drive as unless you've already been to that universe, then your jumping in blind.

Since Ancient drones were able to bypass Anubis's upgraded shields while ion cannon fire couldn't it's clear that while the two weapons may employ phase shifting, the show never states that they do, they clearly work in different ways. Drones are physical projectiles for starters. So while it is highly likely that Ancient shields would shrug off ion cannon fire Jumper Gothic couldn't be one hundred percent certain so it was best not to take risks.

If you remember from the show Anubis's sent a minion to test the effectiveness of his new shields against Tollan Ion Cannons, he didn't go himself because he couldn't be certain his shields would work.

Actually negotiator and diplomat are perks he picked up in the Trek Jump, its just that they don't work on the IOA because they aren't reasonable people, in fact they could be considered villains. Let's not forget that this is the same group of people who fought bringing the replicators back was a good way of dealing with the Ori.

The leaders of other worlds he can deal with easily. In fact it's just the IOA he has trouble with.

Actually he has a good reason for using Earth style prefab homes, and not using replicators for everything. The Confederation needs to keep going once he's gone, which means he can't keep using replicators and the matter furnace, because those will be gone in a few years. Earth will still be around, as their experts will be as well, teaching others to build modern societies long after this Jump ends.

Plus its not just Earth he using to uplift worlds, he just made a major deal with Tech Con Group, so he will become less dependant on Earth over time.

Also the Matter Furnace is only meant to provide raw materials for the Vehicle Bay, which is part of the Cosmic Warehouse it wouldn't be able to produce the amounts of materials an advanced civilisation needs. He could use replicators, but it makes more sense to set things up so societies in the Milky Way galaxy can what they need from each other through trade, as that is something which can keep going after Jumper Gothic leaves.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation**

 **Part 10**

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

"It went very well" I said to Miranda over the comm system.

I'd just returned from the Tollan world that was in the reality were there had never been a Stargate program, and my attempts at trade had been more successful than I had expected. No doubt one or two of the perks I'd picked up during my Jumps had aided me.

Travell, a Tollan leader of great importance, had been a shrewd negotiator and diplomat, but I was no novice in that field. And I'd gotten her to agree to trade ion cannon technology for shields that could protect Tollan cities. Unlike other deals I'd made there had been no needless dragging of feet or any attempts to alter the bargain so that it benefitted one side to the point that it became unfair.

While I'd not gotten anywhere with their phase shifting technology, they seemed overly protective over that tech despite knowing I possessed something similar, however they had been eager to share their means of rendering weapons such a guns and staff weapons, more or less useless. I suspect this was because it was a technology meant to protect people were as phase shifting could be used to bypass defences.

Even the Tollan ion cannons were a defensive technology because they'd been created to protect a planet from hostile invaders. I fully intended to mount a couple of ion cannons on my ship, but I'd not mentioned that the Tollan in case in endangered our deal.

For the technology to render most weapons totally harmless, which I intended to install on my ship as soon as possible, they'd wanted faster hyperdrive, and I suspected that Travell had been advised about how useful that could be to the Tollan by some scientific or military adviser.

Despite seeming rather uninterested in space travel when I'd met them, it was possible that the Tollan had offworld mining posts, or something else I didn't know about going on in nearby systems. I suspected that the faster hyperdrive would be used by their limited number of ships to better supply and protect their offworld assets.

Well whatever the reason it hardly mattered. The Tollan were not threat to anyone other than themselves. And if my shields could help protect them then that was of the good. Anubis may not have attacked that world in that other universe, but it was only a matter of time before some did and then the Tollan people would be very grateful that they had shields for their cities.

"They gave me a pair of ion cannons as well as the blueprints so that we can make more" I informed Miranda as I went and sat down on my bed "Ion cannons are a complex technology, but I'm confident that Seven will figure them out".

If she couldn't then we had other experts to call upon. The Asgard used ion weapons as well, so maybe an Asgard engineer could figure them out for us. My attention was to get the Asgard to install the ion cannons when they replaced the prototype beam weapon and installed the new plasma beams weapons. The technology had been improved upon and I was looking forward to testing out the new weapons sometime soon.

Miranda reported a few unimportant things before signing off the night, and once I was off the comm, I noticed that Cameron was standing pretty close to me.

"Did you want something?" I asked her.

Rather than speak, Cameron turned around so she was facing away from me, undid her jeans and pushed them down around her ankles along with her panties. Then she bent forward, her hands gripping the shelving unit against the opposite wall. Which made things pretty clear as to what she wanted.

"You haven't had sex in three days" she said "It's important for stress release".

Rather than debate that, which would be silly, I allowed myself a brief moment to admire the sight of Cameron half bent over, her naked ass thrusted back invitingly. Then I felt my left hand make contact with her buttocks, the mild smacking sound was very loud in the otherwise quiet room.

She didn't react, she wasn't surprised by the action, and she couldn't feel pain, which made spanking her a rather pointless activity for the most part. But it was still a little fun to whack her cute little behind, and this action did sometimes make her jump a little. She could be shocked by the action at least.

I also couldn't use my near-ascended power to make her feel pleasure without physical contact. Like the Prior's of the Ori I could stimulate a person's nerve endings much like how I could move objects with just the power of my mind.

However I used this ability to make people feel good rather than to torture them. Although when used to extremes the two uses of that power often had the same result. Which was why I had to be careful when using that ability. I didn't want to harm any of the women in my life.

Before long I had my manhood deep inside her pussy, and I was soon enjoying the exquisite feeling of her tight, fuckhole as it seemed to swallow up my cock. Cameron pushed back into me, trying to get me as deep inside her as was humanly possibly. Well as humanly possible for me, her body wasn't so limited.

"Fuck, your pussy feels good" I heard myself say.

Despite the position we were in, it didn't take me too long to establish some kind of rhythm as I fucked her, and Cameron was beginning to thrust back in a way that caused my dick to drive deep inside her with every thrust.

As we engaged in sexual intercourse I used one hand to steady myself while the other began reaching for her chest, it was as if it had a will of its own. The cyborg wasn't wearing a bra, she didn't need too and often didn't, so my free hand was able to have some fun, feeling the soft flesh of her breasts, and sometimes I pinched her nipples.

Which got a reaction from Cameron, but no matter how hard I pinched she only responded by making pleasant noises. She could feel pleasure, or some sort of simulation of it, when pleasing me, but she didn't feel pain. Yet even after all this time I couldn't help trying to make her yelp or to get her to produce some sort of noise which indicated that she felt some small amount of pain.

This wasn't because I was cruel, I just like having the ability to mix pleasure and pain for a woman, and to see their reactions. None of my harem ever seemed to mind this, and I was careful not to cause any real harm.

Despite Cameron's limitations in one aspect, she was highly skilled at pleasing me. She knew how to move her body in ways to make sex as enjoyable as possible for me, and while for a long time her dirty talk had ranged from weird to downright funny, she was now telling me things that had shooting a load of cum right inside her.

The orgasm was intense, and I was glad that my bed was nearby as I needed something to fall back onto, and the floor would have not been such a soft land.

When I recovered enough to be aware of my surroundings I saw that Cameron had just finished fastening her jeans.

"You were right" I told her "I did need some stress release. Thank you".

"You're welcome," Cameron simply replied.

For all the emotion in her voice you'd think she'd just brought me a cup of coffee rather than engage in a personal physical act with me. But I couldn't deny that her methods were effective.

(Line Break)

 **Terella. Milky Galaxy.**

This world, known as Terella to the native human population, had once suffered under the rule of the Goa'uld Seti. Which was a bit confusing as that was also a name for Setesh, who on Earth had been a cult leader by the name of Seth.

While Egyptian mythology was a bit befuddling when it came to deities, as they had so many gods, the Tok'ra had a better understanding of Goa'uld society. According to the information they'd shared with me. Seti and Setesh were 'brothers' for lack of a better term. Spawn of Ra and Hathor, like Heru'ur. Seti and Setesh had attempted to overthrow Ra at some point, and while Setesh went into hiding on Earth, Seti was banished to this world, and forgotten about.

The legends of the locals, passed down by world of mouth, as few people could read and write, told me that Seti served a greater god known as Ra, and that Seti had created the Terellan people. However their ancestors had in fact been brought here from Earth via the Stargate to work in the mines, just as the people of Aybos and other worlds had been.

For thousands of years the people served in barbaric conditions, slaving in the mines and in the fields for their Master, fearful for their lives. Seti's servants, his Jaffa, had terrorize the small populace, and there had been executions if the naquadah quota was not met. Apparently the Goa'uld had never come with the ideas such employee incentives and performance related pay.

However as the decades, as the centuries passed, the number of Jaffa that served their Master began to dwindle, no one knew why, and while I had theories that involve a lack of fresh symbiotes for the Jaffa, it didn't really matter.

What did matter was that there was revolution, which was led by a man called Pryus, they killed the remaining Jaffa and took their weapons, before taking the pyramid and killing Seti.

Fact and fiction were mixed in the accountings of what happened next. One elder I spoke to told me that Pryus, wielding only his trusty pickaxe, fought Seti in combat in the Throne Room. It was described as an epic struggle between good and evil, like something out of the old sagas.

Another older gentlemen declared that Pryus dealt Seti a great blow, using a Jaffa's magical weapon (they didn't know that staff weapons were pieces of technology) forcing Seti to flee into his Sarcophagus. There, Pryus followed him and killed the evil god.

Yet another spoke of how Seti begged for his life, and that betrayed he Pryus, who had shown mercy, by attempting to stab the man in the back, only for Pryus to kill him.

I suspected that the truth was much more simple than that. Pryus had most likely been swept up in events, and while I was sure he had killed Seti I doubted that it had been a straight up fight as Seti would have been armed with a hand device.

Whatever the case, Seti's terrible reign over the people came to an end, and in gratitude for their new found freedom, the people chose Pryus to rule them as their new King.

For several hundred years, Pryus ruled Terella, and while no one here was old enough to remember such a time I suspected that Pryus was for a time a decent king. However at some point he started to use Seti's Sarcophagus, which granted him a very long life. Alas the device took away his humanity and he became a cruel despot, who used force of arms to keep himself in power, just as Seti had done. Ironically the liberator became the oppressor.

Over the centuries it became a ritual of sorts for Naquadah to be sent through the gate to some world, which must have been Seti's tribute to Ra, and a condition of his exile.

The death of Pryus allowed his daughter, the Princess Shyla, to ascend to the throne. Upon meeting her I could tell that she had been greatly influenced during the time she'd spent with Daniel Jackson. She was a much better ruler than her father and while the mines were still open, no one was worked to death these days and the fake Jaffa protected the people rather than help oppress them.

While the SGC had been providing machinery and knowhow of how to use these machines to the people of what they called P3R-636, in order to increase their ability to mine the Naquadah, some of which was shipped to Earth, according to Queen Shyla, no one from the SGC had been around for a while.

This had to do with the budget cuts the SGC had suffered ever since Anubis had been defeated and Atlantis had been discovered. The IOA was focused on the acquisition of Ancient technology and in building their fleet, so helping people offworld was less important these days.

Even the discovery of the Central Stargate Hub wasn't going to change that, as now the SGC would be exploring whole new galaxies, while ensuring that their world was kept safe thanks to the city-ship and moon base which I had provided them.

Which suited me just fine as now so many worlds like this had no one turn to other than the Confederation. Queen Shyla had eagerly brought her world into the Confederation, and wanted my aid in uplifting her people. And in exchange I had access to plenty of naquadah deposits, most of which were untouched as slaves with pickaxes and shovels could never have reached them.

This world was still supplying their unknown, and most likely long dead, Goa'uld master, with naquadah, sending it through the gate in order to stop him re-asserting control over the planet. However this was unnecessary now as the System Lords had been defeated, and Ra who'd been the Goa'uld the tribute was meant for had been dead for more than a decade.

However I was having some trouble convincing the Queen of this, and since this method of appeasement had kept this world Goa'uld free for more than five hundred years it was easy to see why it wouldn't be abandoned. I had no intention of forcing the issue, although I did want to find out where all that naquadah was going.

At least the quantity required by the Goa'uld was easily obtained now, and while the SGC had suggest starting to slowly reduce the amount of naquadah in order to wean whatever Goa'uld is getting it. Queen Shyla had disagreed, stating that the risk to her people was too great.

Even when I offered to go along with the next shipment and destroy the Goa'uld taking it, she refused and told me not to do anything that might bring the Goa'uld back. Despite knowing that her father had killed a Goa'uld she was terrified of them returning.

Not that I could blame her as it was possible that some Goa'uld had been benefiting from the shipments, and they would have sent a ship to see why the mineral was no longer being sent through the gate. Of course it was also possible that the were humans getting the mineral, and they were wondering why a magic ring kept giving them something that was totally useless to them.

The now more profitable mine, produced more than enough naquadah, and in exchange for what this world could spare they had gotten farming machinery and medical knowledge. Alas Queen Shyla had made a huge mistake when making that deal with the SGC, she should have asked for help building manufacturing facilities so that the people could build their own machinery. It was not a mistake I intended to let her make again.

Currently I was overlooking the valley, and from here I could see the pyramid and the mine entrance, as could the surveir from Tech Con Group, who'd come here to see it was feasible for his company to improve them mine. The idea was that the mine would remain the property of the locals and in exchange for improvements to both the mine and the methods of mining, Tech Con Group would gain a percentage of the naquadah.

"In short term they'll want to trade naquadah for the means to uplift themselves" I said to the Tech Con Group employee "But once they have proper homes, enough to eat, and a way of educating their children, all thanks to combined efforts of the Confederation and Tech Con Group, we can pay them in money for the naquadah, and once they have money they'll want to spend it".

Once we'd ensured that everyone on this planet had a home, three meals a day, a job and so on they would want more. Entertainments, luxury goods and so on. Ways of spending not just their wages, but also their spare time. Which they would one day have.

The mine would be run with best equipment we could provide, the locals would trained to use that stuff and to maintain it. Some would even learn to run the factories that made the equipment, as well as spare parts and tools needed to keep everything running.

Which would be nothing compared to what the schools would teach their children, who would be even better off than their parents. They would be Tech Con Group's future customers and productive citizens of the Confederation would never know hunger or what it was like to be a slave.

"I can see the potential" stated the human member Tech Con Group.

Given that this world had no experience with aliens I'd felt it was best to use only humans for the uplifting projects, at least in short term. In time the more primitive humans would come understand that non-humans weren't always a threat. Again education was the key.

"We'll set up the infrastructure needed for the farms and mines" the man was now saying "Not just for naquadah, there could be other metals here worth mining. I'll need a ship to perform an orbital survey".

Since it would take time for the Herbian ships to upgrade their hyperdrives I would provide the data they needed.

"I'll handle that" I told the man "I'll have my people perform a detailed scan of the whole planet".

The man, I'd not bothered to remember his name, seemed pleased by this.

"We can introduce the people of this world to environmentally friendly farming methods, as well medical practices, that will allow for a slow, but steady population growth" he said next

"Naquadah generators supplied by Oberon can provide clean energy" I mentioned.

No sense letting these people use fossil fuels, which generated pollution, when a much cleaner source of power was available.

"I'll leave you to complete the survey" I told the Tech Con Group person as I signalled for transport.

The finer details were for others to handle, I couldn't micromanage everything, and it seemed the Tech Con Group had things well in hand.

(Line Break)

 **Orilla. Othala Galaxy.**

Once more my ship had been brought to the Asgard home world for upgrading. This had been freely offered so I assumed that the Asgard had acquired a reality drive from me by working with Seven of Nine. Which I'd figured that they would sooner or later because they'd want to share their cure with other versions of the Asgard. It might be too late, but I wasn't going to try to convince them otherwise.

I just hoped that they didn't encounter some evil Asgard, who seized the reality drive tech for themselves and began invading the multiverse, given that the number of alternate dimensions out there could be infinite there was bound to be an evil Asgard empire out there. Of course the chances of the good Asgard running into them were pretty slim so I wasn't going to worry about it.

There was more than enough for me to worry about already. There had been more sightings of Stragoth on planets in the Milky Way, the Jaffa Nation was slowly fracturing, and the Alliance was spreading Kassa about. And who knew what Baal was up to, but it wouldn't be anything good.

For now I was focused on the sight before me. From the window of this office, which belonged to Thor, I was watching drones of some sort float around my Aurora-class warship as the prototype plasma beam weapon was removed to be replaced with two brand new plasma beam weapons, and parts of the ship would be covered in a superior form of armour.

My ship could have powered more than two plasma beam weapons, however Thor had been quite firm about my ship only getting two beam weapons. The Asgard didn't like supplying other races with their weapons technology. For that I couldn't blame them, and in some future Jump I was sure my group would be able to back engineer the technology.

Right now I didn't need the extra firepower, not when I had a couple of Tollan ion cannons, also getting installed on my vessel. The plasma beam weapon would be installed on the side of the ship while the cannons would be on top. This arrangement was best as this way would work well with the power systems and provide decent coverage with the weapons.

"If you have the time I would like to show the design for the new Salvation-class ship" Thor said.

He displayed a very detailed hologram of an Asgard vessel. It was hard to tell the scale, but it didn't seem as big as an O'Neill class.

"Now that our war with the replicators is over, and the Goa'uld have been defeated, the Asgard high council has decided that we should cease production of warships and invest our resources in a more multi-purpose vessel" I was informed "A ship that can perform the role of warship if needs bet, buts it's main purpose is to serve as a science vessel".

The hologram showed a blocky vessel, certainly an example of function over form, yet I wouldn't call it ugly. There was a certain elegance to its form despite its blockiness. Somewhat like the Earth built Daedalus.

"Much of the technology that you have provided will be incorporated into this new class of vessel" Thor informed me "Including improved sensors, which incorporates Ancient designs. Quantum Entanglement for secure, long distance communication. Phase cloak technology. The best armour we can create. Our latest weapons. And several systems that are classified".

I could see some of the features of the ship just by studying the hologram, it was all familiar to me. Hyperdrive , sublight engines, shields, all of which had been taken from the O'Neill class. I could even see that this type of ship would have Naquadah, Carbon, Trinium composite armour.

While this vessel had a single Asgard plasma beam as its main offensive systems, it had several ion weapons as well, which were designed to penetrate the shielding systems of both Replicator ships and Anubis' upgraded Goa'uld shields.

The ion bolts fired by these weapons were capable of bypassing a shield, which meant that while the Asgard hadn't obtained phase cloaking tech they did have some knowledge of phase shifting.

Some else worthy of note was that these cannons were the only known energy weapons capable of destroying Replicator blocks, which were normally totally impervious to energy weapons,

When Thor caused the image to split in half, so that the insides of the ship could be seen, I was able to locate the power source for the ship, which was massive for the craft's size. I also found internal spaces that would be used as labs I guessed, or for storage of materials the Asgard would study.

"The class of ships will be called Salvation in order to celebrate the saving our race, even if the cure is not a permanent solution" Thor was now saying "The first ship of this glass will be name _The Gothic_ ".

I couldn't help feeling flattered by that, however I didn't dwell on this honour as I had some business to discuss.

"Commander Thor" I said "I was hoping to discuss obtaining the technology you have that prevents internal explosions on board an Asgard ship".

Asgard ships possessed a system of unknown nature that somehow prevented explosions from occurring on ship. As a result many of the tactics used against Goa'uld and Wraith ships by SG teams, such as setting of nukes inside the vessels, would be useless tactics Asgard ships. This technology was presumably not limited to their space fleet, and might be used in all Asgard facilities.

I hoped to obtain this technology so that it could be used alongside the tech the Tollan had given me that disabled most weapons. If combined any attempt at boarding my ship would be useless as no explosives would work and only weapons used by my forces would work.

While it might be wise to employ this technology on Annwn, and I intended to use the explosive suppression system for sure, I wouldn't use the weapon's disabling tech all over the city-ship because the ambassadors were allowed a limited number of armed guards.

Embassies were the property of the nation so employing that technology without permission could be seen as violation of that nation's sovereignty. Plus there was no need to let anyone know that I had that technology. It might benefit me somewhere down the line if it was a surprise.

"What can you offer in trade for this technology?" Thor asked.

While the Asgard were cautious when it came to any tech that could be used to harm others, like their weapons, they were far more generous if you wanted defencive technology, or tech for exploring. Which was why Tauri ships had such good shields and hyperdrive systems, when compared to their weapons.

"If you're building new ships then you're going to need resources" I said "and the Confederation has a new member world which has a profitable naquadah mine".

Thor pressed a button on his desk, and it displayed something I was familiar with. The hologram soon changed to show more materials I knew all about.

"Some time ago you supplied these materials to us for study" Thor was now saying "They have properties our scientists simply can not understand, and we require more samples for study".

A while back I'd used the Matter Furnace to create elements that only existed in fiction because they were magical in some sense. I'd sent these samples to my more advanced allies as gifts, something for their scientists to look at in the hopes of expanding their understanding of the universe. The Asgard seemed to developed an interest while others hadn't. Mostly likely because they were advanced enough to understand there no physical materials should act the way stuff like mithril did.

"I can't replicate these materials in any amounts" I told Thor.

He nodded in understanding.

"Neither can we" he said "Yet our scientists remain intrigued, and in exchange for more samples I will have our explosion suppression technology installed on your ship while the refit is taking place".

I could spend some time shovelling rock and scrap into the Matter Furnace in exchange for small amounts of mystical metals And I was sure that I'd not sent them samples of every magical material I could create, so they might be getting some new stuff as well.

"It's a bargain then" I declared.

Making reasonable deals was so much fun.

(Line Break)

 **Anwwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

The hologram floated in the air, and unlike in times past this was not the design for some star ship, or the blueprint for some piece of technology, it showed a woman.

"Who's that" Cameron asked me.

Despite her personal growth my Terminator didn't often express curiosity. Which didn't mean she was stupid or anything like that, it was just that she preferred to learn via information downloads or through observation. As a bodyguard the ability to observe the environment, and to identify its potential dangers, was more important than any other skill.

Still when she did show an interest in something that didn't involve protecting me, or pleasuring me, both of which were things she was very good at, I liked to encourage her. Learning about new things was an important part of being a person.

 **"** This is Adria" I told Cameron "she doesn't exist in this universe because I prevented the Ori from discovering that were humans in this galaxy".

Which everyone should be thanking me for, however because of the need to keep the existence of the Ori secret from the people of this galaxy, I couldn't tell people about it. There could be other Ancient Long-Range Communication Devices buried somewhere in this galaxy, and I didn't want to encourage anyone to seek out the Ori because they thought they might be Ancients.

"In show, and I imagine many alternate versions of this reality, she is the daughter of Vala Mal Doran and of the Ori. For about a year, Adria led the Ori forces into battle against the peoples of the Milky Way in the hope of converting the humans of the this galaxy into the faith that would led them worshiping the Ori. Which was important because the Ori can draw power from the worship of humans, and possibly other races too".

Given how much time and energy the Priors spent trying to convert the Jaffa it was safe to assume that they were close enough to human to also provide energy to the Ori via the act of worship.

"To cut a long story short the the Ori were wiped out by the Sangraal, and Adria ascended after Baal took over her body and ended up getting all that power from the worship" I told Cameron "But not for long as Alterran device called the Ark of Truth, which is in the Ori galaxy, did something that convinced the Priors that they were worshipping false gods, which weakened Adria greatly".

Although what exactly was false about the Ori being gods perplexed me. They did after all create the humans who lived in their galaxy, they fed off worship and had nearly unlimited power. That made them seem like gods to me. Sure they weren't worthy of worship because they were a bunch of lairs, but not because they didn't measure up as gods.

"The Ancient we know as Morgan Le Fay then chose to engage Adria in eternal battle which finally ended the threat of the Ori" I said "But that won't have happened yet as were since we're still in early season 10 of Stargate, in terms of time. So Adria should be out there, and I intend to get some of her DNA".

In the show Adria had many superhuman powers, similar to the powers of the Priors. However she wasn't actually a Prior. Although the Prior disruptor was capable of temporarily preventing her from using her powers. These powers didn't concern me so much as I had near-ascended abilities as well and a Prior disruptor.

Once I had learned to use my powers when the disruptor was working, which was possible, I should be able to defeat Adria. However killing any version wasn't actually my goal. I just wanted a sample of her DNA.

She was granted a large amount of genetic knowledge thanks to the Ori who created her, although this knowledge was limited by her human physiology. The knowledge in her mind unfolded as her body matured, causing headaches during her growth.

What knowledge she possesses was unknown to me, but she could control Ori ships, and manipulate the Stargates. She even knew how to influence the dreams of people who were thousands of lightyears away, but since those were Vala's dreams that suggested that some sort of connection was required, even if was simply an emotional one.

Again in the show Michael, the Wraith-human hybrid, whose creation I'd prevented, was able to mess with Teyla's dream, and while they were both part Wraith, it did support the idea that influencing dreams was mental ability others could have.

"Thank you for explaining" Cameron said, before wandering off.

As my bodyguard left my office, I considered again simply using the Ancient Repository of Knowledge, rather than trying to give myself Adira's genetic knowledge. Which should tell me everything I needed to know about Ori tech without much in way of actual study.

However that device had the bad habit of rewiring people's brains. Frankly I'd had enough things go into my head in ways they weren't supposed to. If I kept doing that I could radical change, and become someone else. Which may or may not be a good thing.

In my view a much smarter thing to do would be have Ayiana, the Alterran I'd cloned, to get her head grabbed and all that knowledge shoved into her mind. But she was off on Atlantis right now doing something I knew nothing about.

I was content to let her be, as if she wanted to go to the Destiny with me then she would return, if she didn't. Well I could always clone her again.

As for Adira's genetic knowledge, well I could clone Adira, but I'd never be able to control her, and she was too dangerous to let loose if the cloning went wrong, so perhaps I could give someone else her genetic knowledge and see how it influenced them.

Still it was a same. Adira was quite attractive, it was just such a shame that she was basically evil. It was in her very DNA, and nothing I could do would change that. Which made me cautious about taking her DNA, but the knowledge was so tempting. I'd have to think about this carefully.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note**

Only two chapters this time as I'm working on my Merlin story. I need the change of pace. But you shouldn't have to wait too long for more chapters of this story as I still have plenty of ideas.

 **Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

You may have a point about Adria, about her being brainwashed, but if it's genetic as well as something mental, then the only way to undo the brainwashing would be alter her DNA to the point she'd just be a normal human. Which would make it rather pointless to recruit her as a companion.

The Jaffa discipline of Kel-No-Reem is what allows the symbiote they carry to repair their bodies, it wouldn't help Jumper Gothic organise his mind. Anyway he doesn't really need to organise his mind better as his has the information he needs when he needs it.

 **john777**

He already has weapons that can bypass shields. Unless you're thinking about something like the Galaxy Gun from the Star Wars Dark Empire comics. That superweapon fired projectiles through hyperspace to strike at somewhat stationary targets, he could build something like that, but a super weapon would antagonise the other factions, so it might not be worth it.

I suppose he could arm his fighters with naquadah enhanced missiles that can bypass shields, those be handy for taking out ships such as Al'kesh.

 **doug89**

Well that is a very creative idea. I just worry that it is needlessly complex and he doesn't actually know how to build Stargates so obtaining enough for this idea to work could be problematic.

 **OscarDragon**

I'm not doing the adult Hogwarts story any time soon. I have another idea for the next Jump.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation**

 **Part 11**

 **Hak'tyl Planet. Milky Way.**

Ishta waited patiently inside her tent, her legs crossed before her as she sat in a meditative pose on the carpets that were all there was between her and the dirt floor. It was a simple dwelling that she called home, but a true warrior didn't need much, and it wouldn't do to surround herself with comforts while her people had so little.

The Hak'tyl sentries had very recently reported that she would soon be receiving a visitor, one that Ishta was very eager to see. Not that she would in anyway show this interest. She would continue her meditation uninterrupted and wait for him to come to her, but inside she was pleased that he had returned to this world.

It had been a long time since he had graced her presence. Ishta did not exactly know why he had come here, although she could guess, and she greatly doubted it was to simply see her, but she held hopes that that was still part of his purpose for coming here.

Her guest pulled aside the curtain that was the entrance way to the tent and stepped inside, for a moment the small dwelling was filled with light, only to become dark again. Still Ishta could see Teal'c bow in greeting, rather formally given how close they had been.

"Why have you come here?" Ishta asked

While her tone had been neutral, it still seemed to have offend the male Jaffa in some way, or at least it concerned him.

"Is my presence here unwelcome?" he asked.

To be fair it had been some time he'd visited.

"That was not my question," she said stoically.

Teal'c nodded slightly, conceding the point.

"I have come to speak with you of the future of the Jaffa Nation" he informed.

"What of it?" she asked.

Ishta stood up so that she could be face to face with him.

"Though I am here on business, I would be remiss if I did not mention how good it is to see you once again" Teal'c mentioned, going off topic.

Ishta's expression softened slightly.

"I am not hard to find, Teal'c" she pointed out.

"Perhaps not," he agreed, "but recent events have drawn my attention elsewhere".

To be fair he was a busy man, not only did he have a seat on the Jaffa Council, he was also the ambassador the Tauri. These two jobs left with him little in the way of free time.

"I have indeed come to speak to you about the Hak'tyl's withdrawal from the council" Teal'c admitted.

This was no surprise.

"You wish us to return?" she asked skeptically.

That was not a request she could grant him.

"I wish to know why," Teal'c was now saying "The Jaffa Nation is crumbling, and your absence has only hastened that fall"

It took the Jaffa woman a few moments to find a way to phrase what she desired to explain.

"Long ago, when the Hak'tyl first banded together, we all swore an oath, stating that if we ever gained freedom, we would never again submit to another's rule. We have withdrawn from the council in order to honour that oath," Ishta said.

"You compare the council to the oppression of the Goa'uld?" Teal'c asked.

He was upset by even the hint of a comparison.

"Never," she said quickly. "But the original purpose of the Jaffa Nation has been forgotten. We have not found the freedom we craved for so long".

Teal'c glared at her, which for him was a great expression of emotion.

"The Jaffa Nation offers freedom to all Jafa" he insisted "And we must have a central government in order to maintain some type of order. Without it we will become scattered and divided".

Which seemed to be happening anyway.

"The council was suppose to be the means the Jaffa worked cooperate with each other for the good of us all" Ishta was now saying "But it has become clear that Gerak, and his followers rule the Jaffa Nation, and their traditional mindsets do not suit my sisters".

Which was a nice way of her saying that too many Jaffa leaders were old sexist idiots who couldn't change their ways despite all that had happened.

"We will not be oppressed by anyone" Ishta stated "Certainly not by Garek, who rules through military might rather than the support of the majority of the Jaffa".

Teal'c felt that the argument had ended before it even really began.

"I to have concerns over the direction our people are taking" Teal'c admitted "I had hoped to secure your return to council, but that will not be possible I think".

The former First Prime took in a deep breath.

"In truth I fear that our people will soon be at war" Teal'c admitted "Master Bra'tac and I have done what we can to prepare without openly defying the Council. Soon we must decide if the future we desire for all Jaffa is worth fighting for when it requires that we shed more of the blood of our brothers and sisters".

Ishta could tell that Teal'c was great burdened.

"If the Progressive Party does go to war with Traditionalist then the Hak'tyl will fight by your side" the leader of the female warriors promised.

While the male Jaffa in the tent did not wish to go to war with anyone, he was still pleased by the gesture of support.

"Thank you, Ishta" he said.

There was was silence for a few moments.

"Perhaps you would care to spend the night" Ishta offered.

Her tone was again neutral, but Teal'c once again understood what was really being said. And of course he took Ishta up on the offer.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

Rather than set up our army training facilities within the city-ship I'd decided to take advantage of the fact I had an entire planet that was almost completely empty. The locals simply wanted to be left alone, and I respected that so I made sure the growing Confederation kept its distance. The planet had plenty of islands to use as bases that the natives didn't even know about.

Not that I needed much room as right now the Confederation army was made up two army companies, which each contained a hundred fighting men, including officers, and some support staff as well. Both companies were based on the same island as I wanted them to get used to working with each other before ever going into battle.

The first company was from Panagar, and despite the recent turmoil on that world they had quickly been able to supply troops. The second company used to be part of the Tagrean security force. I'd been told that their former commanding officer had supported the recent coup, and while the men themselves hadn't done anything wrong, the restored civilian government had wanted rid of them. Rather than disband the company they'd been sent to me.

Right now things were still getting organised. New uniforms were easy to provide, and the instructors from Earth had arrived, so soon training would begin. I was loathed to keep depending on Earth for support, but Tauri methods of warfare had proved supreme in this and other galaxies so it worth the annoyance.

The men that were now my army were used to handling bolt action rifles and their tactics were at the level of WWI at best. So while it would take them time to catch up, and start using Tauri methods, that would be easier than giving them energy weapons and power armour.

At least armour and weapons would easy to provide. I'd chosen the L85 Rifle, which was used by the British Army in my time as the standard rifle for the Confederation Defence Force. I'd already come up with a type of body armour that was able to somewhat protect against both staff weapon blasts and bullets without needing a replicator to produce it.

I'd have to set up factories and such that could produce these arms and armour, as well other things needed for my army as it needed to be to carry on once I was gone. Thankfully we had a few industrial worlds within the Confederation now so I could outsource that sort of thing.

Since I'd been trained as a riflemen as part of the Alliance Navy, or at least I was able to remember it, I could have trained the men myself, but I didn't have the time for that. It would be much smarter for me to focus my efforts on training small teams and to turn them into elite units that could function like a SG team. Assuming I couldn't outsource that as well.

Most of the people suited to such a role already worked for the Alliance, but there were bound to be some experienced soldiers out there who didn't want to work for the Alliance, whom I could recruit. With my Perks I would have an easy time making them loyal to me, and I'd be able to train them well. I could even equip with System Alliance arms and armour to make them the most advanced fighting force in this galaxy.

But that would have to wait. I had many other things to do. Given that the Jaffa seemed to be facturing I needed to go and disable to the superweapon at Dakara before some idiot used it. And I had to do in a way that didn't look like sabotage. Assuming that the Asgard hadn't already handled that for me like they had so many other things.

Ah well no rest for the wicked.

(Line Break)

 **Stargate Command. Earth.**

General Landry was not a happy man, then again, given that he was in a meeting with the people from the IOA that would be no surprise to anyone.

"I fail to see what this has to do with the Stargate Program" the high ranking officer said.

The IOA had been 'expressing their concerns' which was a polite way of making demands, and it wasn't that polite truth be told.

"Our intelligence tells us that yet another world has joined the Confederation" said the French repensative.

Landry shrugged. As far as he was concern the Confederation was a good thing. It was an organization devoted improving the quality of life for humans across the galaxy, and it seemed to doing exactly what it was supposed to be doing. Although it was still early days, and too soon to tell.

"The Confederation has technology that surpasses our own" said the British man at the table "And a very powerful warship".

Again Landry didn't see the problem.

"The Asgard have technology that surpasses ours" he pointed out "And so the Ancients".

"But they are in different galaxies" another politician argued "The Confederation is much closer, and has a lot of fire power to call upon. One of our agents also reported that the leader of the Confederation is recruiting troops from the worlds that have joined this government".

Landry sighed.

"The Jaffa have armies and ships" the general reminded everyone "And according to my sources they're starting to facture. They are far more of a concern than a few humans worlds who have banded together to share resources. The Confederation isn't hostile towards Earth, while the Jaffa leader, Gerak, has been working on building a stronger powerbase, alienating the Jaffa who are friendly towards us, and he's been attacking worlds under Baal's control in order to seize more military assets".

This didn't seem to matter to the IOA.

"A few Ha'tak aren't a threat" an American man debated "Anubis's fleet was more powerful than the fleet Gerak controls and that was destroy just by the Ancient outposts, which has a fraction of the fire power our city-ship can muster, but this Gothic we've been hearing about has an Ancient warship, and its been upgraded with Asgard technology".

Landry smiled.

"Yes, and so have our ships" he said after taking a drink of water "Our ships have Asgard systems, and weapons supplied to use by Gothic. He wouldn't have shared that technology if he had any hostile intentions towards Earth. You don't arm someone you intend to attack".

The new laser cannons that were now installed on all Earth made starships were a technology that had been gifted to them by Gothic.

"What about the technology we hears he's been gathering from..."

Landry didn't let the man finish.

"Which is what we've been doing with the Stargate program for the last decade" he said "Now if the IOA is so concerned with threats why don't we discuss the Lucian Alliance, which also has a fleet and armies. Unlike the Jaffa and the Confederation they've actually made aggressive moves towards us and are a growing problem we need to deal with".

While the general managed to take control of the meeting, it turned out to be a waste of time as he'd expected. No commitments were made, and the IOA tried to credit for things others had done while passing on the blame. All in all it was a typical IOA meeting.

(Line Break)

 **Sol System. Parallel Universe.**

This planet was once the birthplace of a technologically advanced civilization that had just begun exploring the galaxy via the Stargate, and yet most of their people hadn't been aware of this. All they'd been able to do was to look up at the night's sky and wonder: are we alone?

The answer to this old question came in the form of two Goa'uld Ha'tak's. Virtually unopposed, the Goa'uld vessels leveled the plant's cities and larger towns from space, as well as military bases, from orbit, before capturing the Stargate and enslaving the people of the planet Earth.

They'd been enslaved years ago, and since then, those that had not done their best to vanish into the wilderness, or otherwise escape notice, had toiled in the name of false gods while under the watchful eyes of the warriors who served their hated masters.

Earth had no Naquadah or trinium, which was mostly why the Goa'uld had left, and not just because of the rebellion, but it did have people, even after the massive bombardments, and all the suffering that followed, there were still millions of humans on this planet and therefore ample slaves. Lacking a local source materials were brought to this world to be processed by the slaves.

Those that didn't work on building weapons and ships for the planet's ruler, the Supreme System Lord Ra, mined other metals, such as gold, or worked in the quarries that provided stone for the ever growing number of pyramids that were being used for landing pads for Goa'uld ships.

Many slaves toiled on the farms that fed the mighty armies of the Jaffa, and some of the food found its way into the hands of the slaves. Never enough of course, to ensure that the workers had little energy left to do anything other than work.

Upon occasion resistance fighters would attempt to sabotage work efforts, hoping to incite mass rebellion. But these attempts rarely last long. Ra's hawk-headed guards, would kill ten times as many slaves as Jaffa were lost so the rebels rarely risked open conflict. Mostly they kept out of sight, gathering what supplies and information they could.

The planet was the crown jewel of Ra's domain, the most advanced manufacturing site in the entire Goa'uld Empire, not only matching the capital of Sokar's domain, but surpassing it in terms of industry if only due to the sheer number of slaves who were working.

Some of the ships that were built on this planet never left the solar system as they were required to defend Ra's most important world. In times past fleets sent by Anubis, Sokar and others, had attempt to take this world for themselves. They'd all failed.

However the age of Ra was now at an end. No one knew it was coming, but even as a single ship exited hyperspace, the salvation of Earth had come. Had more of Ra's ship been present in the system it might have made a difference but the Supreme System Lord was away on some conquest.

A handful of ships in orbit above the planet, which was a constant reminder to the natives below of the power that Ra had over this world, were the first to see the alien vessel come through the rupture that was an exit from hyperspace.

The ship that emerged from the subspace realm was massive, it utterly dwarfed any Ha'tak's. The Jaffa on the ships that guarded Earth could only stare in amazement at the alien ship, feeling for the time doubts about the superiority of their master.

"Jaffa, KREE!"

Now that the order had been given, deadly plasma erupted from the cannons that were the only weapons of the pyramid ships, and streaked towards the ship with megatons worth of explosive energy per bolt. Meters from the hull, the bolts smashed into a barrier and become flares of light, harmlessly splashing against the hull-hugging shields of the Ancient ship. Little did the Jaffa know that the strange ship was powered by a ZPM, and had shields which could withstand far more firepower than even a fleet of Ha'tak could provide.

The powerful vessel returned fire, two deadly white beams lanced out and blasted apart a pair of Ha'taks. The shields of those ships did nothing to offer any protection as they were simply overwhelmed. The smaller, and far more nimble craft, the gliders and Al'kesh, didn't fair much better as the Ancient warship sent out bolts of yellow energy to strike them down.

After that came the drones, which while visually amazing, were in fact nothing short of fast moving death. The craft that tried to run, those that either didn't have hyperdrive, or could not enter that other realm fast enough were chased down by the odd weapons, like they were some sort of seeker missiles, which in a way they were.

Not that it really mattered to the Jaffa who fought bravely, but pointlessly for their lives, or to the Goa'uld rulers trying to flee for their lives. What mattered to them was that the mighty alien ship was killing them all and there wasn't anything they could do with it.

(Line Break)

 **Sol System. Parallel Universe.**

I enjoyed many things, sex, fine foods, sweet drinks, exploring new worlds, and getting to fire awesome energy weapons, and if I ever put a list together then controlling my ship via the special chair would rank very highly. There was no feeling quite like closing your eyes and having your ship become an extension of your own body.

While the experience couldn't truly be described, it was somewhat right to say that I 'saw' through scanners, that the weapons became my fists, and the shields were my armour. That was an oversimplification to be sure, but not exactly wrong.

With the Asgard transporters and beam weapons, I was able to kill or spare lives with just my mind. I plucked pilots from their gliders and sent them to the surface of the planet, while the beam weapons lashed out to blow apart a Ha'tak which tried to fight.

The gliders I spared, not just out of mercy, but also because I planned to recover as many of them as I could so that I could upgrade them somewhat and gift them to my Jaffa allies, while some would form part of my city-ship's defence force.

This was true power, to decided the fates of others from thousands of miles away with your mind, to be able to alter the futures of entire worlds in a just a few short moments. The Goa'uld and Ori thought worship mattered, they were wrong. Why be a god, when you can be an angel of death?

"We should begin dealing with the ground forces" I heard Seven of Nine say.

Our primary purpose here wasn't actually to liberate the planet, and end the enslavement of millions, although that was part of the reason as to why I'd brought my ship to an occupied version of Earth that Seven had discovered. Mostly we were here to test some of the ship's upgraded systems, to make sure it all worked. And to pick someone up.

The Asgard had done more than add some technology and improve the armour, they'd gone as far as to update the transporter system so that it could handle an increased load. Meaning that I could move stuff about more quickly. I planned to destroy the Jaffa army, by taking away their weapons, as this would result in me gaining much in the way of war materials with minimal effort.

On this Earth there was a resistance movement, and Seven had been in contact with them. Once the Jaffa had been defeated I would beam members of the resistance to the golden city-ship, and they could use that to defend themselves. I'd just need to unlock its systems and ensure that someone with the gene could use the chair. Which shouldn't take very long, and I could take a few ZPMs in payment without compromising their ability to use the city-ship for defence.

"I'm moving us into a low orbit" I said to anyone who was listening.

My intention wasn't to kill the Jaffa, rather I would disarm them by beaming away their weapons, which were easy to detect as they had a naquadah power source and that material didn't exist naturally on Earth. Once stripped of their weapons, and upon finding that the stockpiles had vanished to, these warriors of Ra would have to keep oppressing the humans slaves while unarmed. Which wouldn't go well.

"This shouldn't take too long" I muttered.

Ra had limited his exploitation of this planet to certain areas, and kept things close to where he'd moved the Gate, for the ease of transportation of resources. This made it easy for me to dismantle the occupation forces. With my mind I targeted Jaffa barracks and refineries, taking them apart while limiting the harm to organic life.

I also beamed down some crates of supplies to the resistance bases that Seven of Nine had made contact with when she'd scouted out this alternate version of Earth. She offered the resistance aid, while asking for only one thing. Which I was about to collect.

With a flash of white light the Samantha Carter of this reality, who was a leader of the resistance appeared before me, and while her presence was somewhat distracting I didn't need to worry about that as my robot crew would prevent the ship from crashing, or anything like that.

I'd been able to locate her easily as Seven of Nine had left the a subspace tracking device with this alternate Carter that was based on Wraith tech and therefore different enough the Goa'uld shouldn't be able to detect the signal it gave off.

"Still not use to that" the brilliant woman muttered.

This version of the SG1 team member had never joined the Stargate program because in this reality the program hadn't last for very long. Rather than send a naquadah enhanced bomb through the gate to Earth, in this reality, Ra came here by ship and conquered the planet.

The Samantha Carter of this world survived the invasion and formed a resistance cell, which was a group that had been doing its best to annoy the Goa'uld conquerors.

"It will be over soon" I said to former air force officer.

With a thought I made a hologram of the Earth appear which showed the enemy strongholds that I was already taking apart.

"We've been fighting the Goa'uld for a decade" I heard Carter say "And you've ended it in seconds".

I was pretty awesome like that.

"Once I'm done disabling the occupation force I'll beam you and your friends to the city-ship Seven told you about. I'll give you a few hours to make your goodbyes before we leave".

Seven had made a deal, I liberate this world and show them the city-ship, minus a few ZPMs, and in return I get this version of Samantha Carter for my harem. Which must have been part of an interesting conversation between the two women.

"I'm surprised you agreed to leave" I was now saying "I would have thought you'd want to stay and help rebuild".

Not that this deal was really costing me anything other than time and small amount of power from a single ZPM. Ra's ships might have outnumbered me, but even for Goa'uld vessels they were out of date. I could only assume that the ships I'd destroyed were only a very small part of Ra's fleet.

"I've been fighting and hiding for so long, that I don't know what I'd do without someone to fight" Carter admitted to me "And the woman I spoke to before made a generous offer. Whole knew realites to explore, advanced technologies and I can live on a world were I don't have to fear the Jaffa kicking down my door".

Well yeah that made sense.

"I need to stop off at Abydos before we return to my reality" I told Carter "There's something I need to pick up and if Ra is shipping naquadah here some of it might be coming from there, and he might be there. If he is I'll kill him so he can't organise another invasion of Earth before you get the city-ship up and running".

Then my involvement in this universe would end as I more than enough going on back home to deal with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation**

 **Part 12**

 **Abydos. Alternate Universe**.

For the Samantha Carter of this dimension life had been very strange over the last decade, ever since Ra had invaded her world, and it had been many other things as well, such as horrifying. She'd watched people she cared about die and her whole planet be exploited by ruthless aliens.

For all there weirdness those ten year of occupation hadn't at all prepare for what was happening now. It was one thing to know that space ships capable of FTL travel existed, it was another to actually be on such a vessel as it sailed the stars. She'd been on a spaceship before, back when she'd met a very odd woman called Seven of Nine, but that hadn't helped her prepare much either.

Another rather impressive thing had been watching two Goa'uld Ha'tak, who'd been guarding this planet, which was the world many humans from Earth had been sent to to help work in the mines, get blasted into spare parts and space debris by what Gothic had called Ion Cannons. The enemy ship had no warning of the attack and hadn't been able to raise their shields or fire a single shot before they were destroyed.

Now she was walking on the surface of another world, one that was many light years from Earth, a journey that should have taken thousands of years had ended in less than half and hour. It had only taken that long because the guy flying the ship didn't want to tax his engines, and had chosen to travel that slowly.

Gothic, the man she'd agreed to work for in exchange for the liberation of her home planet, which while not a typical bargain, it was one that greatly benefited the people of her world. He was commander of that amazing ship, and he was also odd.

Samantha Carter had been prepared to do whatever was required of her in order to drive off the Goa'uld, but she'd not given much thought to what would happen to her once the liberation was over. Mostly this was because she'd expected it to take some time, if it ever happened at all.

She not thought that this Gothic person would simply swoop into the Sol System and destroy or drive off the Goa'uld so quickly. Now she had to decide what she was going to do with herself. Of course she wouldn't go back on the deal she'd made, not only would that make her a bad person she might upset a person who was quite capable of laying waste to entire fleets of space ships, which was never wise.

As she moved around what she'd been told was one of Ra's treasure troves she started to realise that she'd been offered an amazing future. Seven of Nine had informed her that as one of Gothic's companions she'd have ample chances for exploration and discovery, and now Samantha was just starting to understand what that meant.

"Most of it is junk" she heard Gothic say.

The pyramid the two of them were currently in possessed a secret chamber that stored Ra's treasures, and while most of it was worthless to Gothic and his companions, among the unless stuff was a tablet that contained information on the Lost City and the Eye of Ra. Both of which Gothic soon had stored in his backpack.

While he didn't actually need the tablet, since he already knew a lot about the Lost City, and it wasn't lost to him, it was still priceless simply because of how old it was. Not that Carter knew this, but it would end up as part of some room's decorations back on the city-ship called Annwn.

"What's this" Samantha asked.

She'd notice something stored in a box, it was a faintly glowing cylinder, pretty to look, and clearly it hadn't been manufactured by whomever had made the rest of the so called treasures in this place.

"That Carter is a ZPM" said Gothic "And it's priceless, as in I couldn't even guess at how much one of these would go for it if anyone was willing to sell one. Ra was suppose to have one, but it was lost, I guess in this universe..

For some reason he just stopped talking for a few moments. Clearly he was thinking over something important.

"We need to leave" he suddenly said as he packed up the ZPM "There's somewhere else we need to go before return to the Annwn".

Before Carter could say or do anything they both vanished in flash of white light.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-Class Warship. Milky way Galaxy.**

The Time Jumper was as the name might suggest, was a Puddle Jumper capable of time travel. It was built, or at least heavily modified, by a Lantean scientist named Janus, in order to make use of a device he'd invented and installed in the Jumper's passenger compartment.

In the main timeline, this experimental, although entirely successful, technology was banned by the Lantean Council because of the dangers associated with time travel. As an advanced human, I was more Ancient than Terran these days, I too understood how dangerous time travel could be.

In an alternate timeline, members of the Atlantis expedition discovered a special Puddle Jumper in Atlantis's Jumper bay, one which was capable of time travel. In that reality, the expedition had suffered tragedy immediately upon arriving at the Ancient city, because the shield had begun to fail from lack of power, causing the city to flood.

Desperate and with no other method of escape available to them, the alternate versions of Major John Sheppard, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, and Dr. Radek Zelenka sealed themselves in this Jumper as the Jumper bay flooded. They subsequently activated the time device by accident, which saved their lives, but all but one of them their lives weren't saved for very long.

They traveled 10,000 years into the past, arriving at the final days of the Ancients' war with the Wraith. Orbiting Wraith ships that sieging Atlantis understandably mistook the newly arrived Time Jumper for a contemporary Lantean craft, and opened fire, causing the Jumper to crash land on Lantea.

At this point the alternate Sheppard and Zelenka were both killed in the crash, but the alternate Weir and the Jumper itself were rescued by the Ancients inhabiting Atlantis, including Janus, who hadn't as of yet actually invented the very time machine that had just been shot down.

Meeting a woman from 10,000 years in the future prompted the Lantean Council to make a decision to ban further time travel research, thus changing the timeline in such a way that Janus's prototype would no longer be left behind for the expedition to later find. Also Janus ensured that the expedition would also be saved from drowning, in the new timeline.

An identically-equipped Puddle Jumper, no doubt built by Janus after he and the last Lantean's felt the Pegasus galaxy, and equally capable of time travel, was later discovered by SG-1 abandoned on a planet in the Milky Way galaxy. Why it had been abandoned I didn't know.

This Jumper was later used by SG-1 as a means of traveling back in time to ancient Egypt, in order to steal a Zero Point Module from Ra. Which hadn't happened in this universe I knew because the Time Jumper was here, and in my universe Janus built a Reality Jumper, a Puddle Jumper that could reach other universes. Which had ended up in one of Merlin's vaults.

This was odd that I'd found the Time Jumper on this planet. But I'd figured it would be here when the alternate Samantha Carter had spotted a ZPM in Ra's treasure trove. In this time line there had been no one to go back in time and steal it from Ra.

However given that no one had rediscovered Atlantis in this timeline, it didn't make much sense that the time ship was here. I had a perk that allowed me to better understand time travel, but it didn't help me make sense of this. Most likely because I simply didn't have enough information to work with.

Also it didn't really matter how or why I'd been able to find it on the planet, it was mine now, and while time travel was very dangerous a Puddle Jumper could be used to observe the past or the future without interacting with it. Still it might be for the best if it was never used, at the very least I should lock it away.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy**

"Can I help you Master Bra'tac?" asked Miranda Lawson as she looked up from her desk.

The old Jaffa nodded.

"I wish to speak with Lord Gothic" he said.

Miranda frowned.

"I'm sorry Master Bra'tac" told the ambassador "Gothic is away on business".

He wasn't even in this reality right now. The Jumper was off in somewhere, possibly in other versions of this universe, collecting some bit of technology that one of his companions had requested. Which while a good use of his time it did mean that he was away from the city-ship for unknown amounts of time and couldn't be reached. At times like this Miranda wished the Confederation had a leader who actually liked spending time in the office.

"Then I must inform you of what has happened, and hope that the message reaches his lordship soon" said the Jaffa Master.

From his words, Miranda knew that this would be important.

"The Hak'tyl have quit the council" Bra'tac informed "And while their motivations for doing so are not unreasonable it means that the Jaffa are not longer a unified force. I fear that we will divide further, and that civil war could break out soon".

Miranda sighed, this was not a good time for Gothic to be away.

"As soon as he gets back I'll let him know that you need to talk to him" Miranda said to the Jaffa Master "I'm sure he'll want to help your party prepare".

It was very unlikely that any Confederation forces would fight in the war to come, Gothic would want to supply the Progressive Party with much in the way of weapons and other materials in order to increase that factions chances of winning.

"I must go now" Bra'tac let Miss Lawson know "I need to rally support for the Progressive Party. I will venture to Chulak without delay".

With that the old warrior marched out of Miranda's office as he did she wished him luck.

(Line Break)

 **Vault. Camelot.**

I'd meant to find Merlin's remaining vaults for a while, only I'd gotten distracted, and while I had the Ancient's research notes downloaded into my mind, Merlin hadn't been much of record keeper. A lot of what he knew was in his head, and while a lot had been kept in his library here in Camelot there was still much missing.

Alas Merlin wasn't inclined to help me find the rest of his stuff. He'd not hindered me in anyway, say by trying to led me astray, and he hadn't discouraged me either. He seemed content to let me figure it all out of myself, perhaps me finding this treasure was some sort of test in his eyes.

I'd already found much of his treasure, such as Arthur's Mantle, _Dyrnwyn_ , the Sword of Rhydderch Hael, which I often carried on my person, The Coat of Padarn Beisrudd, which was a suit of armour and like the sword I sometimes wore it. I'd even recovered the Chessboard of Gwenddoleu ap Ceidio, as well as The Chariot of Morgan Mwynfawr, which turned out to be a Puddle Jumper with a reality drive which had been built by the Lantean inventor known as Janus.

Last night, after Miranda had informed me about the worsening situation with the Jaffa, it had struck me rather randomly that there might be a vault on the world called Camelot, it made sense as Merlin had lived there for some time, and it was an important place in the stories about Merlin. In fact it had been an important stop on my quest to recover the Sangraal, or at least the knowledge of how to create the weapon.

I didn't know if it was because the knowledge I'd had downloaded into my mind had led me to this conclusion, or I'd come to this conclusion on my own when I'd been relaxing in the bath and not thinking about stuff. Perhaps the two things combined was what allowed the realisation. Which suggested that mediation might be the key to helping me better utilize the knowledge I'd had crammed into my head.

No that it really mattered right now. What had mattered was that I'd come to this world on my ship, and I had scanned it to find a vault, that like the one under Glastonbury Tor, only it was out of phase rather then defended by a holographic knight.

Now I'd found what seemed three of the treasures that had once belonged to Myrddin. The first was the Crock and Dish of Rhygenydd Ysgolhaig, which in legend was suppose to make appear any food a person wanted. In reality, at least in this part of the multiverse it was an Ancient version of replicator, as in the device that was used a food dispenser on Starfleet ships.

Once I'd seen the device, knowledge that was deep within my mind, told me that it even worked much like a Federation replicator using energy to matter conversion to make food. Merlin had also built it to be portable, perhaps to provide food for questing knights.

"I find it interesting that Merlin would devise this technology" Seven of Nine stated "It is similar to a Federation replicator, only it had been miniaturized and made lightweight".

While Seven spent most of her time scouting out other version of the Stargate verse, she'd returned to spend sometime with me, while reporting her findings, and I'd dragged her along on this mission.

"It has a rechargeable power source" I informed Seven.

She was now scanning the device with her tricorder.

"I would like to disassemble it and compared it to our replicators to see if it is superior in any way other than being more portable" she said.

While taking apart one of Merlin's treasures seemed wrong, not just because of how unique they were but because of all the trouble I'd gone through to claim the, having better replicators would be a boon.

"Go ahead" I told her "But wait till we get back to the ship, you'll need your lab equipment".

Most of the room was filled with what most people would call treasure, and a few rolls of parchment that might contain more information for me to over at some point in the future. For now I wanted to focus on the only other piece of technology that was here.

"This must be The Whetstone of Tudwal Tudglyd" I said to Seven "Now I know what it does".

The knowledge was within me and it was stirred when I studied the technology.

"It looks like a chest" I told the cyborg "But its actually a device for repairing and sharpening swords".

Which didn't sound like much, but to a medieval people it would be nothing more than a magical miracle. It certainly would have saved Arthur and his knights a lot of time. Also the machine would do a much better job of maintaining swords than any blacksmith.

"It is of minimal value" stated Seven "But it is not a large device, and should be stored in the Cosmic Warehouse".

Thankfully I had the room these days as Seven had been able to map out the warehouse and figure out to most effectively use its storage space.

I looked around some more, wondering if there was anything else of value, aside from enough treasure to draw the attention of Smaug, and I spotted a staff. It was the same staff I'd seen Merlin carrying in the hologram that appeared in his library at Camelot. With my mind I reached out and brought the staff flying towards my open hand.

"This staff can amplify the powers of near-ascended being" I told Seven, who had been a little startled by the display "Much like the staffs used by the Priors".

The former drone was already scanning.

"It is made from sort of wood that I can't identify, and I detecting a faint signs of life, which should not be possible" she said.

I understood this.

"Bio-technology" I said "Similar to Wraith technology in some respects, this staff was created from artificial biological material, fashioned to work as a machine, and it was to an extent programmed like one. The staff isn't really alive, it's not actually wood that's somehow survived the tree it came from getting cut down, but the staff could repair minor damage to itself and it was grown rather than carved".

Seven was still scanning.

"Unlike a Priors staff there is no single large crystal, instead small fragments of crystal are in every part of the staff" she told me "When it was grown it somehow fused with the fragments of the crystal. I have no idea how this was achieved".

Merlin's science was beyond her understanding, and while I had some idea of how this staff had been made, and I did know how to use it, I to lacked a proper understanding. I suspected that even with medication and further study it would take me years to fully understand it all if I ever did. My mind was dealing with Ancient knowledge in ways different than other humans, I assumed because of the perks and body modifications I'd undergone.

I waved the staff and used it to amplify the effects of a small amount of telekinetic effort. With the staff a few odd and ends would have been knocked over, with it I sent the treasure on the far side of the vault flying all around. It was like some giant's hands had come along and knocked it all over.

"Effective" commented Seven of Nine, before she turned back to face me "Will you give all this to the people of Camelot".

That was a good guess based on past actions.

"Actually no" I told her "This vault isn't on land claimed by anyone so I think we'll keep all of it and use it for trade or as gifts to our allies. Plus we do have a whole city-ship to decorate".

Which most likely why Merlin had collected it all in the first place. He would no more care for gold and jewels than I would. However this much wealth could buy allies, and pay for armies, which Merlin would have needed to prepare for an Ori invasion.

"Come on let's return to Annwn" I was now saying "I want to try out the Quantum Mirror before the Jaffa start shooting at other".

While I didn't intend to become directly involved in the coming civil war, if the fighting grew to involve human worlds I might have to do something as the Confederation existed to help the humans of this galaxy. We just have to wait and see I had to take action.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

I'd attempted to use the Quantum Mirror while within the Cosmic Warehouse, however nothing had happened, I'd not been able to connect to any other Jumper who had a Quantum Mirror in their Cosmic Warehouse, so either it didn't work in that place or the Cosmic Warehouses of other Jumpers weren't in alternate realities of mine. Or it was possible every Jumper who had Quantum Mirror just their version switched off.

In any case that plan had failed so I'd taken my Quantum Mirror out of my Cosmic Warehouse and I'd secured within an unpopulated part of my city-ship. I didn't want anyone stumbling across the device and getting themselves stuck in another reality, or worse to end up letting some nasty into this universe.

With that in mind I'd wielded the entrances and I'd isolated the life support system in this part of the city-ship before sucking out all the air. There was also a force field around the mirror, which anyone wearing one my group's suits of armour could bypass, but no one else should be able to.

Which meant the only way into the room that contained the mirror was to beam in, or to phase through the walls. This was something a few people could do, however the Asgard had a reality drive of their own so they could acquire a Quantum Mirror of their own, if they so wished, and anyone who could moved undetected through my city-ship while phased could do much worse that mess with a mirror.

Since there was no air in the room so anyone using their mirror to enter my city-ship would be unable to breathe. These measures, along with the alarm system, should prevent most threats that could come through the mirror from doing any harm.

The room was monitored at all times so if anyone non-hostile did use the mirror, the alarm would alert one of the Ancients in the control centre and they could beam the unexpected visitor to the brig. The scanners should detect hidden weapons or anything like a bomb and only our weapons would work in this room thanks to some Tollan tech, and no explosives would work at all.

Anyone know to be hostile wouldn't be beamed out while still alive, and once they were dead they'd be beamed into another part of the city-ship which had been sealed off, or into outer space depending on how the intruder needed to be dealt with.

Once all that was in place I felt reasonable secure in using the mirror and decided to take a trip through.

(Line Break)

 **Stargate Command. Alternate Earth.**

One of the first realites I'd found while using the Quantum Mirror was a version of Stargate Command that was occupied by Ori soldiers. Since I badly wanted Ori tech I'd come through the mirror, bringing Cameron with me for protection.

I'd activated the Prior dispurtor, which I could somewhat overcome, it still left me feeling a bit clumsy and it make my ears ache after a while, but I was able to focus and and to my delight I'd discovered that my near-ascended powers allowed to me interact with the world around me while I was out of phase.

Thanks to this I was able to kill many Ori soldiers while they were helpless to do anything to stop me. In fact they didn't even know what was going on. I was able to slay warriors while they ran about screaming that were ghosts, and when I killed the Prior, who tried to rally his troops despite having lost his powers, they all panicked. Once they were totally disorganised I spared the rest as I wasn't here to wage war.

"Think you can download their recent log entries?" I asked Cortana.

I came back to reality for a few moment while my AI downloaded the info, and then re-cloaked before any of the Ori warriors, some of which had gotten their acts together enough to start searching this place, saw me. I was a little worried about them finding the mirror, despite it being stored away so I wasn't going to stay here for long.

If I somehow got trapped in this reality the chances of anyone finding me with even dimension hopping tech were millions to one. However I should be able to access the Cosmic Warehouse and then use that the enter the space dock that was in the Pegasus galaxy of the prime universe. From there I could send out a distress call and one of my allies would pick it up. At least in theory. I was loathe to test the idea.

"According the logs the Ori ships that came through the Supergate came straight to Earth and started bombing whole cities before landing troops" my AI let me know "I don't know how well the war is going, but the reports mentioned that the Ori lost a ship because of the drones fired from the Ancient base at the South Pole".

Had I the time I might mention the city-ship on this planet to the locals which they could use the drive off the Ori, assuming the Ori hadn't already blasted it apart from orbit. But I didn't have kind of time to spend here.

"Let's grab some of their tech and go" I said to Cameron.

We would make our way to the mirror, coming out of phase only long enough to do a little looting, and then we would leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews**

 **john777**

The Aschen seem to be isolated, and it might be best to leave then alone. Then again they might make an interesting enemy if I need one in the future.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation**

 **Part 13**

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

"Ori technology ranges from the biological to the mechanical" I said into my omni-tool.

I didn't often do this, but sometimes I took inventory of the new tech my group was acquiring as it was important to keep records. Not much actually made it into the warehouse these days as it was simply a better use of space to study the tech and keep the gathered information on data discs, crystals and other means of storing knowledge.

"As far as I can tell all the technology the Ori let their mortal minions use, exists for the purpose of gathering more worshippers so as to increase their own power, or to show off their power in order to control their current followers. They only have Stargates so the Priors can move about more easily".

Well that was the impression I'd gotten from watching the show, and it was support by the fact that the humans who lived in the Ori galaxy were medieval peasants when they could be living in city-ships.

"Any technology or artifacts that even suggest the Ori were not always the dominant force in their galaxy is destroyed with no exceptions, this is done so that their human worshippers don't doubt their validity as gods" I was now saying "And this helped by keeping the worshippers in a primitive setting".

So not that unlike the Goa'uld really.

"Ori technology is compatible with the technology use by the Alterrans, which makes some sense as they both originally lived together as one society" I went on to say "Even with their incredibly advanced technology, the Ori tend to rely on brute force when possible. Suggesting a lack of creativity despite their great knowledge and power".

I moved over the table which contained the few bits of Ori technology that I'd been able to gather. It was tempting to go get more, but that was also very risky and as such should be planned out well in advanced. Also I should only go after the bigger stuff when I had backup.

"For more information on the Ori consult my files" I said before pausing the recording.

I had detailed files on everything to do with this science fiction franchise and while not many people had access to that data, as it was in the Cosmic Warehouse, that was fine because I didn't everyone to know about the Ori, just in case it led to those Ascended beings somehow becoming aware of the humans in this galaxy. However those that were allowed to know more could have access to my warehouse.

Soon I began scanning the Ori tech I'd gathered, letting my AI get a good look at the weapons. Cortana wasn't emotional like an organic person, however she did have a craving for knowledge, so it was nice for her when I scanned stuff like this.

"Ori staff weapons are very different in design from Goa'uld staff weapons, despite having the same purpose" I said, once the recording had resumed "The weapon is more lightweight and slender, easier to carry and easier to aim. I'll confirm this with Cameron in the firing range later on".

No doubt my Terminator would enjoy getting to try out a new weapon.

"The tip of the staff is a two-pronged fork with a blue power crystal in the centre, from which the energy blast is fired" was what I said next "I think they were made this way because it's similar to the Ori symbol".

I added a photo the file so that people could see what I meant.

"The staffs fire a small bolt of energy which can kill most humans in a single shot. Even a glancing shot can be the cause of a grave injuries. Unlike the Goa'uld staff weapon a blast from this staff does not cauterize the wound. Meaning that someone is more likely to bleed to death if shot with one of these weapons. Also this suggests that it isn't a plasma weapon".

I tested the weight of the staff weapon again and then span it around. Yes it was much easier to use than the weapon the Jaffa seemed to love so much. And also easy to use, judging by how quickly the Ori were able to turn peasant farmers into a somewhat effective army.

Perhaps it would make a good weapon for the warriors who came from more primitive worlds within the Confederation. They'd never be able to match the soldiers of the more advanced planets, but with staffs like this they would least have a chance against raiders and Jaffa.

Maybe I should train another military force. One meant to be a defensive force, and ceremonial guards, when on duty and a militia force when at home. I could call them the Confederation Guard and hire some Jaffa Master to train them. It wouldn't cost me much in terms of resources, and it would allow to me to recruit form many humans worlds for this guard force, while the Confederation Army recruited from industrialised worlds.

That would give the military, the Confederation Defence Force, more troops to call upon when needed, and decrease my dependence on mechs for security. They were vulnerable to hacking, and weren't that much more durable than an organic soldier despite having been built from metal. I'd smashed enough of them close quarters combat to know this for a fact.

But that was something to think on more later. Right now I wanted to finish my work here before I handed over the tech to Seven of Nine for a proper study.

"The Ori stun weapon" I said while scanning the wrist device "Is used by warriors of the Ori Army for the purpose the name suggests. It is shaped in the symbol of Origin and worn on the wrist, it fires an energy blast that stuns the target. While not inherently fatal, several blasts will kill a victim, When active, small blades extend from the tips. The technology is somewhat similar to a zat'nik'tel, at least in the show that is how the weapon is used, and was possibly created because the Jaffa use zat weapons. Much like how the Ori staff weapon is so somewhat like the Jaffa staff weapon".

I'd also been tempted to bring a Prior's staff back with me, however I'd decided not to because I remembered that the staffs connected all the Prior's together, and to Doci, who was like the Ori Pope. I didn't think that the staff's had the range to reach the Ori galaxy, but if I started messing with one the Ori in the Prime Universe might somehow detect it, and send a Prior to find what was going on. It didn't seem likely, but it simply wasn't worth the risk given what happen should the Ori realise that there were humans in this galaxy.

Besides I had Merlin's staff, which seemed to serve the same purpose in that it enhanced my near-ascended powers. I suspected that should I master it then it would allow to perform some feats the Priors could do that shouldn't be possible for a near-ascended human.

Aside from that stuff I'd taken a helmet and sword from an Ori officer to see if they were made from normal materials. Once I scanned them I discovered that they seemed to be a type of steel, which was a little disappointing, but at least they'd make good decorations for my city-ship.

"That's all I was able to acquire for now" I said into my omni-tool "I carry on with this once I have acquired more Ori tech".

Which could be a while, but it wasn't as if I was lacking in stuff to study.

(Line Break)

 **Stargate Command. Alternate Earth.**

With my telekinetic powers I opened fire with the two staff weapons that I'd been controlling with my mind, killing two more Jaffa before letting the staffs drop to the ground. Then when more Jaffa arrived they found no enemies, only dead bodies, and they quickly moved on, looking for an intruder they couldn't see.

No doubt they were searching the entire of this version of the SGC, which in this dimension had become a Goa'uld stronghold at some point. Not that surprising considering how defenceable it was, and it had plenty of space for storage. You could house an army down here.

I leaned down to inspect one of the Jaffa and as I'd expected he was a Necropolis Guard. In the prime universe they had been the Jaffa guards of the former System Lord Sokar. Unlike the traditional silver-gray armor, the Necropolis guards wore red armour. Also this red armour, which I guess was meant to look like it had been painted with blood, was made of a different metal that regular Jaffa armour. I could tell that just by looking at it, but since I was out of phase I couldn't scan the stuff to find out more about it.

Some of their helmets had horns, giving them a demonic appearance. In the prime universe Apophis absorbed all of these Jaffa into his army after the death of Sokar, and outfitted some of them them with serpent helmets, although they were allowed to keep their distinctive colour scheme. I knew this was also true here because I'd already killed some of those Jaffa with serpent helmets.

This made it highly likely that I was in a timeline were Apophis had conquer the Earth, and possibly much of the rest of the galaxy. I debated doing something about that, but if I interfered in every reality I came across my Confederation would fail without me around to manage it. Besides there was enough going on in the prime universe to keep me busy, these trips were about looting war materials and some technology from people who couldn't reclaim the stuff or retaliate in any way.

I de-cloaked for just long enough to grab one of the demonic helmets, which was very ornate, and I'd never seen it in the show. Then I cloaked again, taking myself out of phase. The helmet would soon decorate one of the many rooms within my city-ship.

"Grab a couple of staff weapons and we'll go" I said to Cameron.

Since I didn't want to risk anyone hostile, say like Jaffa who served a Goa'uld, finding an active Quantum Mirror I was limiting my trips through the Ancient device. And while a couple of staff weapons might not mean much I knew that the Jaffa in the prime universe would soon be having a civil war and I wanted to make sure that the Jaffa I was allied with had more weapons than the side I didn't much care for.

Of course I'd grabbed a load of stuff when assaulting yet another alternate Earth that was ruled over by the Supreme System Lord Ra, but I knew that war consumes vast amounts of resources, and there were thousands of Jaffa warriors out there willing to support Bra'tac and Teal'c in the coming war if given a reason. Them having lots of weapons was a good reason.

Before we could reach the mirror two Jaffa who carried heavy weapons came around the corner, they each carried a portable staff cannon that I'd seen in the show. Samantha Carter was able to rig a staff cannon from a downed glider to be used as a portable weapon by Teal'c. He used it to kill his enemy Tanith by shooting down his Al'kesh, but was trapped in the Stargate as a result for a period of time.

My guess was that Apophis had adopted some Tauri methods for his own forces, including portable staff cannons, which were no doubt proving useful for his Jaffa, when they weren't going up against people like me.

"Change of plans" I said to Cameron "I'll deal with this two and you grab their weapons, they'll make for much better gifts for our Jaffa allies than just more staff weapons".

Once more I reached out with my mental powers and slapped around some bad guys.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy**

"You want me to what?" I asked as I jumped down from the cockpit of the Death Glider I'd just finished upgrading "Say that again".

Miranda stayed firm under my glare, despite knowing that I could crush her with a thought. Not that I would, but still it took guts to come up to guy who cold snap your neck with a flick of his wrist and tell him what to do. I admired that and her.

"You need to step down as leader of the Confederation" Miss Lawson repeated.

I was shocked to hear this second time as well.

"Why?" I asked.

My intention had always been to hand over leadership once the Confederation, but it was too soon, the worlds that made up the Confederation of Planets (COP) weren't yet developed enough to work together successfully and the citizens of the Confederation needed more education before I'd let them have this city-ship.

"Because you're not a diplomat, you're a problem solver" Miranda said.

That didn't answer my question, and she understood that.

"You see things as problems to be solved" she was now saying "You created the Confederation because you saw the poverty that the humans of this galaxy have to put with and decided to do something about it. And you do have diplomatic skills, but you're too willing to compromise".

Well I could afford to be generous I had all the advantages.

"I've seen you handle the Jaffa easily, you know how to talk to them, and when we were on Voyager it was always you who made the deals the ship needed to make to get what it needed" Miranda was now saying "But the leaders of the human worlds we need to deal with require a different approach".

Janeway had often let me handle diplomatic missions when it came to acquiring the resources required to carry on with the long trip back to the Alpha Quadrant. I had some skill when it came to bartering for goods and the exchange of knowledge, but that hadn't been helping me much with the likes of the IOA.

"Then who should led?" I asked.

Miranda gave me a smile.

"Me of course" she said "At least in the sense of providing a leader for the administration. The Confederation needs someone who can act as head of state and as a diplomat without also being the supreme commander of the military, which is a role best suited for you since have more experience in leading our military than anyone else. Right now you and the Thunderchild are pretty much our military".

Well I was working on that. The upgraded Death Gliders, which I'd named Reapers, would soon make up part of the Confederation Defence Force, and would help to protect the city-ship.

"I've already been running the city-ship, which can be considered its own nation" she was now saying "Make it official and give the governor, or governess in this case, of Annwn a seat on the Assembly. That way I can set up a team of people, recruited from our allies and member worlds, to deal with diplomatic matters and the uplifting of worlds, while you basically do what you've already been doing".

Which was acquiring resources and battling threats. The stuff I liked doing.

"You'd have to answer to Assembly" Miranda stated "but not to me alone, I'll only give you orders if they come with the agreement of the Assembly, which they have already agreed to. We can't have a military commander who doesn't answer to a civilian authority in a free society".

My intention had also always been to leave an elected leader in office once I was gone. I just hadn't thought that the Assembly, which was only a small group of people the moment, would assume leadership so soon, and I hadn't thought that Miranda would be my boss. Okay so she had been before back on the second Normandy, so maybe it wasn't that odd.

"You won't be able to declare war or drag us into other people's conflicts either" Miranda let me know "Again that will take the authority of the whole Assembly, not just me as I'll be focused on administration and diplomacy. As the Supreme Commander you can still perform diplomatic duties, like handling first contacts, and exchanging technology with groups that can't reach the Confederation".

Which was more or less how things worked now.

"Also I'll be putting Seven in charge of whatever we end up calling our science division, and I'll put that version of Samantha Carter you brought back with to work in that department as well" Miranda told me "I'm placing Tali in charge of the engineers, we've got a lot of them working on the uplifting of member worlds, but they aren't very well organised, which is partly my fault".

By the sounds of things she just wanted to formalise the existing arrangement and to make sure we all better focused in our fields. I would lose some power, but I'd not formed the Confederation with the intent of seizing power. If that had been my intention I'd be off building an empire. Which I could still do in a future Jump.

"Very well" I said to Miranda "I'll step down formally when the Assembly next meets. Draw up some official looking documents for me to sign".

I started to move over to another Death Glider, I needed to focus on upgrading them for now as my Jaffa allies were going to need them, and this city-ship wasn't as secure as I would have liked. Some fighters would help with that.

"Before you formally step down you should great the new Jaffa ambassador" Miranda advised "If your going to be the military commander then the Free Jaffa civil war will be your concern".

So really nothing much was actually changing. I was still having to deal with every crisis that came along. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy**

When I returned to my office I found Rak'nor, a Jaffa warrior and member of the Progressive Party, waiting for me. He was reading my version of the Book of Origin, and by the looks of things he was engrossed by the section that dealt with the process of obtaining Ascension via spiritual growth.

He didn't notice my presence at first, but when he did, the warrior realised that I had entered my office he closed the book in a hurry and got to his feet. The Jaffa was dressed in the robes they sometimes wore, often when travelling, and he carried a staff weapon. Despite security measures this was no concern as the Tollan technology which disabled unregistered weapons was in effect here. That tech was so effective that the staff weapon would still function once it left this part of the city-ship.

The feature that most drew people's eyes when looking at this Jaffa warrior was the scar on the man's forehead, which was in place of the tatoo most Jaffa had. My advanced mind easily allowed me to access a memory I had from the show were Rak'nor told Teal'c that the mark of the serpent was removed from his head by his father.

It would offer to heal it, as I could do that simply by placing my hand on the scar and he would be left with a smooth forehead, but that seemed like something too personal right now. Once we'd gotten to know each other at least a little better I'd make the offer.

"Greetings, Lord Gothic" said Rak'nor, with a slight bow "I was sent by Master Bra'tac to serve as ambassador to the Confederation in his place".

I mimicked the gesture

"Tek ma tek" I then said.

Which was a respectful greeting, flattering in fact.

"I must ask if the knowledge in this book is the truth?" Rak'nor wished to know.

His high level of interest didn't surprise me as I'd created the book for people just like him. Now that the false gods were no longer worshipped there was a spiritual void of sorts for many humans and Jaffa. Ascension offered a goal, and spiritual path to ascension could give people direction in their lives they were currently lacking.

"Everything in that book is true" I assured Rak'nor "Before I founded the Confederation I travelled far, and I spent months with a group of humans who manage to achieve Ascension".

With a little help from me when it came to dealing with their inner fears.

"Keep the book" I was now telling Rak'nor "Consider it a gift, and if you have any friends who are interested in ascension then visit the library we have more copies than we now what to do with".

Since I'd not wanted to around forcing to accept the truth of existence, like some sort of fanatical preacher, I'd decided that my version of the Book of Origin would be made freely available to anyone who visited the city-ship, and copies would only leave this place if those visitors felt that the knowledge in the book was something they should trade with others.

"So Master Bra'tac is busy on Chulak I assume" I said to Jaffa warrior.

While Rak'nor had once betrayed the Jaffa rebellion, he'd later become of one its biggest supporters, and had even served as Teal'c's proxy on the council. Which made him suitable as the new ambassador.

"As you have no doubt heard the council has split" Rak'nor told me, getting down to the real business "While it happened quickly, not long after the Hak'tyl withdrew from the council, this has been coming for some time".

The problem with the council was that it should have disbanded by now, it was never meant to last this long. Bra'tac and Teal'c had always intended to convert the Jaffa over to democracy once the council had all the major Jaffa planets organised enough for an election. Working with the Tauri it would have been possible for the new democratic government to organise trade between Jaffa world and to set up at least some infrastructure. Basically what I was doing with the Confederation, only on a larger scale since the Jaffa had more worlds.

Plus it wasn't easy for the Jaffa from all over the galaxy to unite as they were used to fighting each other as much as anyone else while they'd been serving the false gods, and they'd been doing that for thousands of years.

Having been trained as a warrior race, they valued military assets and saw that those who possessed the greatest of these to be considered the greatest leader. The first leader of the Free Jaffa Nation was Gerak, an elderly, but formidable, warrior who felt that the new Free Jaffa Nation should be acknowledged by other races in the galaxy as equals, perhaps even their superiors. Gerak was strongly suspicious of the Tau'ri, and the Tok'ra, and this made things worse for the Jaffa as those two groups were the best suited to help the Jaffa build their new nation.

Even if I'd not returned their queen to them the Tok'ra could still have passed on their knowledge to the Jaffa in the long term while in the short term providing a few experts to help the Jaffa maintain their ships while fighting the worlds and armies Baal still controlled. As for the Tauri well I was using their experts to help me build the Confederation's infrastructure, the Jaffa should have done the same.

Sure that would allow Earth to have influence over the Free Jaffa Nation, just like they no doubt influence the growth of the Confederation, but it would be more than worth it to ensure the the people of this galaxy were elevated out the poverty they currently suffered.

"Master Bra'tac is gathering many warriors and ships, soon will we declare Chulak to be our new capital, while the traditionalists under Garek remain on Dakara".

Since Chulak was a major Jaffa world as well as the birthplace of Teal'c and Bra'tac it made sense that the Progressive Party would be based there.

"What about Kallana?" I inquired.

Kallana had been the main Jaffa world of Kronus's domain, and while in the show it was destroyed by the Ori in in this reality it was a Free Jaffa world that Bra'tac had arranged a trade with. They'd given me some rare bits of Goa'uld tech and I'd agreed to an unspecified amount of supplies, including staff weapons and zats.

If that world would soon be at war then it might benefit me to send more supplies soon. It would not suit me at all if Garek won as the Confederation needed stable allies.

"The Jaffa of Kallana have already pledged their support to Progressive Party, and to Master Bra'tac should we win the coming war I have no doubt he will led the Jaffa Nation".

While there had been no formal election it did sound as if Bra'tac was going to end up as President of the Jaffa Nation, assuming they won their struggle for freedom.

"I also received word that a Jaffa leader called Arkad has declared his support for Garek, which only adds to military power of the Traditional party" Rak'nor told me.

In the show Arkad was a sly and untrustworthy Jaffa who rose to the rank of First Prime under one of the Goa'uld. After their fall and the rise of the Ori, Arkad worked with the Priors and created his own "Illac Renin" movement. He tried to become the head of the Free Jaffa Nation by using terrorist attacks and intimidation. He was killed by Teal'c.

My gut told me that the despite the massive changes I'd created in this timeline that Arkad would still be a total bastard who needed a good killing. Which made me wish I had a dependable assassin to call upon, someone who wasn't openly linked to the Confederation, but that was something to ponder on later. Perhaps I'd hire some bounty hunters.

"As for the other worlds in the Free Jaffa Nation they have not yet declared their intentions, and some may take this chance to become independent" Rak'nor let me know "I am sure that Master Bra'tac will have more information for you. I know he wishes to speak with you, but for the foreseeable future he must remain on Chulak".

So I'd have to go to him, and that suited me fine as I should organise the next shipment of supplies to that planet as a show of support.

"Once you've settled in here please go to Master Bra'tac and inform him that I will speak to him in a few days" I told Rak'nor "Then when you return I'll demonstrate the upgraded Death Gliders to you".

A while back Bra'tac had mentioned that he might be able to send Rak'nor to this world to instruct pilots in use of the Death Gliders, and this would be a good use of his time now that he was an ambassador, and it would allow to repay the Confederation in some small way for the aid I was giving the Progressive Party.

"I will leave soon" he promised.

The warrior then bowed and left, leaving me free to go finish my work with the upgraded Gliders, which I called Reapers. My allies would need them soon I figured.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jump Chain Gothic 4 - Confederation**

 **Part 14**

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

With a laser scalpel in hand I carefully cut into Cameron's skin and peeled back the false flesh to show the machine that lay beneath. To this to a human would require a lot more effort, preparation and come with a lot more risk, but my Terminator couldn't bleed to death, or go into shock, and she didn't have worry about infections either.

"Oh my God, what are you two doing?" someone asked.

As Tali removed the outer layer to expose what we were trying to get at, I turned to address Samantha Carter who had just entered the room in a case of bad timing. I'd given her free permission to wonder the city-ship as she wished, so it was my fault that she was here now. I should have locked the door.

"Installing an upgrade" I answered "Come watch".

When she got closer, which was something she wasn't eager to do, she saw that weren't performing surgery on some poor naked women who was outside of sterile environment, I pointed out Cameron's nuclear power cells, which were shielded in a case-hardened subassembly inside the triple-armored Hyperalloy torso. Which meant that if you didn't know what you were doing they were very hard to get at.

The cell could supply enough power to run all the lights of a small city for a day and could allow a T-800 to operate at full power for twenty-four hours per day for 1,095 days. Although no Terminator ever spent much time in full power mode as that would be a waste of energy.

These power cells lasted significantly longer if the Terminator spent much of their time in a lower power state, which was as close to sleep as they could get without going into standby mode, which they needed a little to come out of.

When in a low power state Cameron didn't move around much and she tended to stand still while starting at something, often me. With such wise use of this energy Cameron's first power cells had a functional period of 120 years, and the power cells could of course be replaced.

Tali and I had upgraded the cells before, back when we'd been we'd been on Voyager. Those power cells, made from Trek tech had a much longer shelf life, and gave Cameron more power, however they required some maintenance, which while not a problem in this setting, could be an issue if I spent a future Jump in magical fantasy world. Sure I would have the resources of the Cosmic Warehouse and my skills to call upon, but it would be better if Cameron didn't require any repair work.

"We're going to install replacement power cells" I explained to Carter as Tali gained access to the objects "These new cells are miniaturized naquadah power cells, that's the material the gate is made from, it can produce a lot of energy, and since we're basing these cells on Ancient technology they'll last much longer than normal power cells and are unlikely to break down".

Exactly how long the power cells would last we didn't know, but some Ancient devices still worked millions of years after they were built, and even without a total understanding of the science behind the cells I felt confident that they would last for thousands of years before needing replacing. Plus they produced more energy than nuclear power cells so Cameron would be able power some inbuilt weaponry.

"I'm looking forward to having a better power source" Cameron said.

"Oh my God, she's awake!" Carter exclaimed.

Well of course she was awake, there was no point trying to sedate her, she couldn't sleep, and didn't feel pain.

"See I'd have asked about the nudity" said Tali.

Cameron didn't need be naked for the upgrading, but she'd just stripped off and that made me glad that Tali was doing most of the work, as my bodyguard look really good when naked, although now that I'd peeled back some of her skin to expose the robot underneath she didn't seem as attractive as she normally did.

"Once we're sure that the power cells are compatible with your other systems we can discuss installing some inbuilt weaponry" I told Cameron "Not that you really need it".

Cameron was an infiltration unit, meant to blend in while seeking out a target, or in her case protecting someone. Which didn't really require great amounts of fire power and she wasn't supposed to fight openly, beside she could just pick up one of the many weapons she owned.

"Take this" Tali instructed.

She passed me one of the Trek power cells, which I would safely dispose of soon. Then I watched as Tali, who liked to be in her quarian form for engineering work, insert the new power source, which Cameron soon reported was feeding her energy. This meant that it was safe to remove the other now obsolete power cell, and replace it with the superior naquadah power cell.

Once that was done I used a dermal regenerator to repair the tissue damage. The fleshy outer shell of Terminator could heal like real skin so the regenerator worked on her as well as on a human. She would have healed quickly anyway, but I would prefer it if she didn't have any damage to her attractive outer coverings.

"And done" I happily pronounced.

Hopefully installing the inbuilt weapons would go as smoothly when the time came.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

As I oversaw the stacking of the containers within the gate room, which were all filled with weapons and supplies for my Jaffa allies, I had to admit to myself that Miranda Lawson was doing a better job of getting the Confederation more organised than I ever could have.

People had been using the gate to come and go all day. Folks from the Breeder faction, who were relocating to a new world to start their civilization again on a world with a breathable air, as members of the Confederation, they would be primitive for a while, but with aid from other worlds and us they'd rebuild to an industrialised nation before too long.

She'd also brought in people from the Rand Protectorate, a nation on a world which had collapsed due a nuclear war. While their society had collapsed, they were still better educated than most humans in this galaxy and would make for decent enough bureaucrats, which alas we did need in order to help organise the Confederation and the uplifting of worlds.

I was now actually glad that I'd stepped down so that I could focus more on military matters, as well as the acquiring of war materials and new technologies. Mostly I was done with new tech stuff, there wasn't much left on my list, and we already had more technology than we knew what do with. Still there were a few things on the list I needed to go pick up.

As for war materials well setting up the infrastructure the Confederation military forces would need in the future was no longer my concern as other people were handling that. Which left me free to worry about the Jaffa civil war and whatever else was going out that. I could raid other versions of this setting for what my allies needed.

Neither Baal nor the Lucian Alliance, both bad guys in the last two season of Stargate SG1 had made any moves against me, which was actually more worrying than them making a move because I had no idea if they were planning anything to do with me or not. It was a big galaxy after all and the Confederation only had a handful of member worlds.

Besides even if Baal was wisely leaving me alone someone should hunt him down and kill him just because it was he deserved, and while the Jaffa civil war did not seem to be something Baal had set into motion I was pretty sure that he'd helped things along.

Plus if I did dismantle what was left of his empire then I could bring more worlds into the Confederation, although that might not be wise right now since as we didn't have the resources to uplift so many worlds at the moment, and nor could we protect them.

Still I would hunt Baal and his clones sometime soon, once I found one I should be able to find the others since they all had subspace transmitters. As for the original I didn't have a clue what he was up to, his time travel plan was no longer an option since I'd ensured that the observatory had been destroyed. No doubt he had some scheme going on.

"That's all the supplies" Cortana informed me, her voice coming from my omni-tool.

I turned to face the waiting mechs.

"When the gate opens carry all this containers through" I ordered.

Bra'tac's Jaffa would be waiting for the supplies on the other side of the wormhole I'd soon have opened, and they would be eager for the materials I was bringing them. However I would be travelling by ship as I also needed to deliver the new Death Gliders to my allies.

"Dial the gate" I ordered.

A moment later the familiar blue vortex appeared, and before long the robots began carrying the supplies through the gate.

(Line Break)

 **Langara. Milky Way Galaxy.**

Tali'Zorah had to admit, and would have out loud if anyone asked, that she was impressed with what she was now seeing.

The Deep Underground Excavation Vehicle was a vessel developed by the Kelownans of the planet Langara, that was capable of digging miles below the surface of a planet. The D.U.E.V. was designed by Jonas Quinn and Kianna Cyr, who had later turned out to be a Goa'uld.

The project took two and a half years to build at the expense of half the Kelownan's annual research budget. Fore and aft sections were outfitted with titanium cutter heads augmented by tunnel-forming Tok'ra crystals. Each cutter head could withstand or apply up to 50 metric tons travelling at a maximum cruising speed of 80 meters per hour. Which didn't sound very fast, but when compared to the speed most tunnels could be dug it was actually very impressive.

Kelownan's neighboring nations Tirania and the Andari Federation were unaware of its construction until their planet was rocked by massive earthquakes, denoting a disturbance of unstable Naquadria deep underground.

Along with Samantha Carter and Teal'c, Quinn and the Goa'uld-possessed Cyr journeyed deep beneath the surface of Kelowna in the excavator and successfully planted a bomb to prevent the spread of the chain-reaction that was creating the unstable vein of Naquadria. They then returned to the surface having saved the planet.

Now the D.U.E.V's were for sale to anyone could afford them, which admittedly wasn't many. Jonas Quinn, who was this world's ambassador to the Confederation had put forward the proposal to his world's government, suggesting selling the devices to advanced civilizations.

"And with your technology I'm sure you'll find ways to improve upon the D.U.E.V's, but we'd want to be the only supplier of the actual vehicle" Ambassador Quinn was currently saying "So do you think the Confederation could make use of these machines?".

Tali could see their use in mining operations on Confederation worlds, and now that she'd been placed in charge of everything to do with uplifting of worlds when it came to engineering that did mean she was technically in charge of all the mining operations even if Tech Con Group was actually doing the mining.

Her thinking was that with these machines and Langarans who could train others in their use the Confederation wouldn't have to depend on Tech Con Group for all the mining. So far Tech Con Group had proved to be useful, but it was just one company and there were many worlds out there, they would need more that what Tech Con Group had to offer.

"We'd need some of your people to train others in use of the D.U.E.V's" she said.

Jonas Quinn nodded, of course he'd anticipated this, and it was part of his plan to strength his world's ties with other civilizations.

"I can select a group of people to go to Annwn as teachers" he told Tali'Zorah.

That would be ideal since it would easier to find miners who wanted to improve the hauls of their mines and send them to special classes, instead of having the Lanagaran teachers moving from world to world, while having to ensure that they had proper shelter, food and everything they needed to teach.

"What does your government want in exchange for a supply of the D.U.E.V's?" Tali asked "Oh and aside from the teachers, we'll need a supply of spare parts".

The exact details of such a deal would be handled by Miranda Lawson, for now the quarian (who was currently in her human form since the people of this world didn't have much experience with aliens) just needed to get an idea of what was on offer and what was desired in exchange.

"They want more military technology" Ambassador Quinn stated "We've been hearing from our offworld allies about how the Free Jaffa Nation heading towards civil war, and our leaders fear that the Jaffa raids on our naquadah deposits will increase rapidly if the Jaffa need more war materials".

While Miranda ran the Confederation now all military matters were Gothic's domain, unless the Assembly overruled him, which was likely to happen unless he did something very silly. So Tali would have to speak to the Jumper about better defences for this world because she really wanted the D.U.E.V's. The Confederation simply didn't have the infrastructure it needed to exploit the naquadah mines it had access to, and they never would without machines like this to get to the naquadah.

"If you just wanted materials goods I could make that deal go through easily" said Tali "But weapons are a different matter. I'll have to speak to some people at home".

Which would further delay things, as everyone had a lot to do.

"I'll take you back to the gate" Quinn offered as the two people began to move away from the D.U.E.V's "Please talk to whoever you need to and quickly. My people are truly helpless against assault coming from space".

Tali vowed to seek out Gothic as soon as possible and to discuss this matter with him.

(Line Break)

 **Chulak. Milky Way Galaxy.**

I'd never been to this world before now, nor I had learned much about it despite its importance in the show, but not long after I'd beamed down I discovered the planet was originally part of Cronus' empire (proof of this was the Greek-like structures) and that it was conquered by his mortal enemy, Apophis, who became the ruler of Chulak in recent centuries, which while interesting wasn't that important.

The Jaffa Rebellion truly began here as the warriors of this world were the first to denounce the Goa'uld as false gods, at least in modern times. However that didn't last long as Chulak was attacked by Apophis after he assumed control of Sokar's forces, his power seemed to great to risk rebelling against. But when Apophis died for the final time the Jaffa of Chulak become strong supporters of the rebellion, and now it was one of the most important worlds in the Free Jaffa Nation.

In the show Chulak was the first planet to be conquered by the Ori during their invasion of the Milky Way, most likely because Chulak was the first planet to denounce the Goa'uld, so the Ori would prove a point to the rest of the Jaffa by attacking the planet. SG-1 and Bra'tac tried to defend the planet, but failed and were nearly killed. Only the sudden intervention of the _Odyssey_ saved them

The capital city of Chulak had the same name as the planet, and while it was some distance away from the gate this wasn't an issue for me as I simply beamed directly into the city. The amount of armed Jaffa around made me glad that I'd sent a message ahead to let Bra'tac know that I was coming. I wouldn't want to have alarmed people and started a firefight.

"Greetings, Master Bra'tac" I said as I entered a large build.

Judging by the layout this must have once been a temple dedicated to the worship of Apophis. Now it served as a command centre for the Jaffa of the Progressive Party. Some of the supplies I'd set through earlier had already found their way here.

Another clue to this places current use were the maps. A large stone table, which may have actually been an alter at some point, was now covered in maps, also with what I discovered to be inventories, and tallies of stuff like crops, as well reports on troops. Clearly Bra'tac was gathering not just allies to his cause, but also he had an account of all the resources at his command.

"Welcome to Chulak, Lord Gothic" replied the old Jaffa Master "The supplies you sent are already been disrupted among the warriors of this world".

That was good to hear as it had taken me some time to organise them.

"Just let me know if you need more" I said "And the new gliders, which I call Reapers, will need to flown down. I can beam the pilots up to my ship whenever they are ready".

My ship could beam the new gliders down, but there was no need to let even my allies know that I could beam such large objects around.

"Good I fear we shall need them if Garack is bold enough for a direct attack" Bra'tac told me "But I doubt he will attack Chulak in such a way. He wishes to rule over all Jaffa, so slaughtering his brothers and sisters would not be wise, and I do not think he'd risk his fleet in an all out attack".

I suspected that would matter in this war would be gaining the support of the different Jaffa factions, of which there were many. The Traditionalists and the Progressives, were the two biggest factions of Jaffa, but even they were made of smaller groups. And since both the Traditionalists and the Progressives were pretty close in terms of military might, thought the Progressives had the bigger military, they would need to recruit the smaller groups into themselves so that one group could overpower the other and bring the remaining Jaffa into one of the two parties.

The party that won this war would decide the future of all Jaffa, and would have a massive impact on the whole galaxy. Which would affect my Confederation, hence why I had vested interest in the outcome of this war.

Since the Traditionalist followed Gerak, mostly because of his military strength, then he couldn't risk depleting those forces by attacking Chulak directly, as even if he won he wouldn't have the might to remain leader. So during this war he would try to increase his military strength, and perhaps he go as far as to destroy small Jaffa factions that refused to join him, so I doubted this civil war would decided any time soon.

"I'm concerned that Gerak, or at least some Jaffa under his command, will turn to raiding humans worlds in order to fuel their forces" I mentioned to Bra'tac.

The old warrior couldn't give me his undivided attention, as he had other people to talk to, but he made an effort to address what I had just spoken about.

"We will not be doing the same" he assured me "We understand that trade is important to the creation of a true nation, but we do not have the means to prevent Gerak's Jaffa from raiding human worlds".

I nodded in understanding.

"Then you won't object is I help to defend any human worlds from raiders" I said.

While I could just go to Dakara and blast the Traditionalists to pieces with my new plasma beams weapons and ion cannons, that wouldn't help Bra'tac as much as it might seem. For starters me going and killing a load of Jaffa wasn't going to help humans and Jaffa get along better, but also there were those even in the Progressive Party who believed that the Jaffa needed to forge their own future without human getting too involved in Jaffa business. They were far more willing to accept human aid in doing so, just on their terms, which meant if I won this war for them then they'd wonder really who was in charge. They might see Bra'tac as nothing more than a puppet of humans.

"I would not consider it an act of aggression against Jaffa as long as the Confederation only aided worlds in defending themselves, but if humans were to attack the Traditionalists openly then I would be honour bound to come to their defence" it was explained.

This was fine with me and I understood Bra'tac's reasoning. The Jaffa might be having their differences now, but they would still unite against an outside threat even if that threat was somewhat justified in attacking them. So I would not allow any counter attacks against Jaffa raiders, but I wouldn't have to worry about the Progressive Party going against me if I gave member worlds and allies better means of defending themselves.

After a message from Tali I knew that the human world called Langara was worried about larger raids and needed some means of protecting themself. Not that I was going to give them the good stuff since they weren't citizens of the Confederation.

"I'll oversee the delivery of the new gliders" I let Bra'tac know.

He was a busy man so I left him to his work and beamed back up to my ship.

(Line Break)

 **Annwn. Milky Way.**

"This place is amazing" I heard Samantha Carter say.

The two of us were currently sitting on a balcony which gave us a stunning view of the city-ship. It was night, which meant that Annwn was all lit up. A city-ship in the dark when its lights are all is an impressive sight to say the least, and while I'd seen many wonders during my travels in different city-ships rate highly on a list of the most impressive.

"I'd claim that is was expensive, but I actually didn't pay much for it" I told Carter.

Currently the former air force officer and I were enjoying some wine, as well as some things to nibble on, my intention was to spend some time with this women before I bedded her. Perhaps I could have ordered into my bed, but it seemed wise to give her a chance to ease into her new life before starting a sexual relationship with her. No sense pressuring her when I already had a harem.

"Who did it belong to?" Samantha enquired.

No an easy question to answer.

"Well it was built by the Ancients, an early race of humans who have a complex history that you can read about whenever you wish" I began by saying "But this city-ship was in the possession of the people of world in the Pegasus galaxy, which is also full of humans that I can tell you all about".

Giving her the full history of this city-ship would require a long lecture that I was in no mood to give, and frankly if Carter wanted to be put to sleep by a long lecture she'd be better off seeking out Seven of Nine.

"This city-ship, or at least the main tower, was controlled about a ruling caste who could control Ancient tech to some degree thanks to a gene they possess" I explained "Which I also have and so do the Ancients".

I was able to give any human the gene and I likely would give Carter the treatment soon, once she understand that I could advance her biology or 'evolve' her as some people might put it.

"The nobles started off using the city-ship to protect the humans of that world from the Wraith, who are another long story, but they mostly used to terrorise and exploit the lower castes" I was now saying "Since the Wraith have been dealt with, which is again a long story, they don't really need the city-ship anymore, and I overthrew the nobles and help installed a new government".

They were now ruled by their elders who formed a council if I remembered correctly. Which seemed to a preferred method of governance on many worlds. It was sensible since you could do much worse than having the most experienced of your people make the hard choices.

"Later on I went back to the world and offered them whatever they wanted for the city-ship, and they were only using a small part of it" I said next "The people of that world were more concerned about crop failures and harsh winters than Ancient technology so I gave them a lot of supplies, stuff they actually needed, and took the city-ship in exchange".

I got the better side of that bargain for sure, but the village elders hadn't been foolish they'd asked for a lot of stuff that had real value to them, tools, clothes, blankets, food, the kind of stuff a medieval level of people actually need. Stuff that would help them should a famine start or the weather turn very bad.

"So you own all of this" Carter realised.

In a sense.

"Well I always intended for Annwn to become the centre of a human civilization that spans many worlds" I said "So it belongs to the Confederation to me, I figured it could do the most good here".

Carter seemed amazed.

"The sheer scale of what you're doing is staggering" she stated "Uniting so many worlds, it doesn't seem possible".

My advanced mind allowed to me envision many things. Including Carter while she was naked.

"Possible or not we're doing it" I said.

I decided to change the subject.

"What about you?" I asked "I know that Miranda wants to place in the science division, but if you want to do some exploring you're welcome to come out and about with me. You know see something of the galaxy. There are thousands of habitable planets in the case alone we have access to many galaxies, there's a lot to see".

I could tell that she was tempted by the offer, and once I'd wowed her a bit with some cool sights, then I'd invite her to my bedroom. I was sure that she wouldn't be able to resist.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jump Chain Gothic 5 - Confederation**

 **Part 15**

 **Annwn. Milky Way Galaxy.**

My fingers seemed to dance over the control panel as Heimdall and I worked on the treatment that would alter Samantha Carter's DNA. The woman herself had already entered the stasis pod, and it hadn't taken as much convincing as it should have to get to consent to this. Clearly spending ten years as a resistance fighter had moulded this Carter into a person different than the one who worked for the SGC.

"This treatment will be different than the ones we have implemented before" Heimdall remarked.

The Asgard geneticists was correct. I'd gifted people with the ATA gene before now, and I'd 'evolved' them too. I'd even genetically engineered them using gene mods that were common for humans in the Mass Effect verse. What would be different about this series of treatments, which would take more than a week while keeping Carter in stasis, was that I was also making some cosmetic changes as well as fixing health problems, and altering her DNA.

"Spending ten years on a planet that is under Goa'uld occupation isn't great for you health" I said "Poor hygiene and bad nutrition have done her some harm, and cut down greatly on her life expectancy".

She was too skinny for my taste, and while all version of Samantha Carter were attractive, this one could do with a little fixing up. I planned to increase her body mass, in a way that would lead to her going up a few bra sizes and alter her DNA so that she wouldn't grow body hair. That was on top of gene mods and the 'evolving' as well giving her the ATA gene.

In exchange for letting me make these alterations to her body according to my taste I would giving the woman a much longer and healthier life, a stronger, tougher body, and a more powerful mind, as well as the ability to control Ancient technology. Which she found to be an acceptable bargain.

That such a strong woman would so easily surrender control over her own life to me seemed rather odd. My other companions had gotten to know me personally before joining my Jump Chain adventure, and there was something in it for them both now and in the future.

Carter had basically traded herself to me in exchange for the liberation of her version of Earth, which still seemed a little wrong to me, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from enjoying my growing harem. Carter would be useful to me, and I was sure that she would be happy with the improvements I was making.

"I was referring to the introduction of naquadah" said the small alien.

This version of Samantha Carter had never been host to a Tok'ra as such she was unable to use Goa'uld tech such as the hand device. While Miranda and I had small amount of Element Zero in our bodies, only naquadah would allow for the use of some Goa'uld tech, as such I'd decided to infuse a small amount of the mineral into Carter's body. Then I would have the Tok'ra ambassador teach how to use hand devices.

She'd also agreed to this because she wanted to be able to use Goa'uld tech as well. I got the impression that if nothing else she liked the idea of being able to do more and therefore be more useful to the group. Whatever her reasoning I didn't care much as I was mostly looking forward to seeing the finished product.

"We've gotten more than enough bio-scans to be sure how much naquadah is safe" I said the biologist.

There was no sense delaying further, it was time to start the treatments. By the time I was done this version of Samantha Carter would be superior to any other version, aside from the Replicator Carter of course, but she wouldn't be much fun in bed I imagined.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora** **-class warship. Hyperspace.**

"How do I look?" asked Samantha Carter.

I turned in my chair as the human woman entered the bridge, and at once I noticed that she had changed into one of the body suits often favoured by members of my harem. They were tight and flattered the female form very well, while also feeling very comfortable, not that I knew this for certain having never worn one.

Yet for all that they flattered and hugged the curves, they offered quite a bit of protection as well. Each of the suits had a layer of Kull warrior material which could absorb energy and acted like kevlar. And the other layers had similar properties making the suits as good as most sets of power armour.

"Very nice" I praised "The outfit looks good on you".

The outfit was mostly black, with a little red and silver. The colours of the Confederation. It was similar in look and texture to the black and gold outfit that Miranda had sometimes worn back when we'd been trying to deal with the Collectors.

Carter didn't fill her outfit out quite like Miranda or Seven of Nine could, but the improvements I'd made to her physical form meant that she looked very feminine in her new clothes. Her modified body was pleasing to me in ways it hadn't been before.

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination even if it does cover me up" Carter commented.

I'd never told my harem to wear these outfits, but still they'd become the uniform of my companions somewhere along the way. Even Cameron had worn them at times, though she much preferred late 20th/early 21st styles when it came to fashion.

"That can be an advantage sometimes" I told the Tauri woman "Besides it offers much more protection than you might think".

Since seeing was believing. I used my sidearm, which was a Traveller particle magnum, made sure it was on stun and then shot Carter. The enemy disapted harmlessly as it spread out over the armour. A lethal shot would have knocked her on her ass given the range, but I didn't need to demonstrate that.

"See you barely felt tickled" I said.

Since I had just shot her she needed a moment to process what had just happened. Thankfully she was a person somewhat used to strange who could keep a cool head on her shoulders, as such she didn't freak out like some people would have.

"It can protect you against bullets too" I told her "but they can still leave you with bruises, and the materials have limits too, so don't stand around getting shot at".

Which was generally good advice at all times even when you had the best defences.

"What if someone aims for my head?" she asked.

Well that was why we had proper suits of armour for when we went into combat, but the outfit Carter was currently wearing did offer more protection than what I had so far explained.

"The belt you're wearing contains a personal force field generator" I told the blond woman "While its purpose is to protect you from harsh environments, it does offer some defence against attacks. You also have kinetic barriers which are good against bullets and other projectiles. But no defence is perfect so you do come against something that threatens you, then please use the phase cloak".

I could sense the question coming before it was asked.

"Phase cloak?" she asked.

I decided to give her a simple answer as she could study the technology sometime in the future.

"Basically it phases you out of the universe" I explained "While you're out of phase you're a lot like a ghost. You can't be harmed, but you also can't interact with anything".

Not unless you had telekinetic abilities that is.

"The device on your wrist is an omni-tool" I was now saying "It's pretty much a portable computer, only it does nearly everything you could want a computer to do. It can store data, remind you of appointments, act as clock, it's a communications device. It can even scan things. Also it can act as a weapon. You'll just have to figure it out for yourself because it would take hours to show all it can do".

Sure I could have spared the time, however I'd spent the last week working on upgrading more Death Gliders for the Confederation Defence Force and my Jaffa allies, as such I felt the need to go out and do something, so I was taking us somewhere and we were just about to drop out of hyperspace.

(Line Break)

 **Praclarush. Alternate Reality.**

The planet was home to an outpost called Taonas, which was protected by a powerful shield and equipped with a Zero Point Module. Originally, the planet was somewhat similar to Earth, meaning long ago it had been suitable for human habitation.

As all suns did in the end the star of this system began to die, forcing the Ancients to leave the planet. Over the next few million years the planet was ravaged by volcanic eruptions and lava flows; the Ancient outpost itself was protected by its shield, which was covered in a half sphere of solidified molten rock.

The Stargate of the planet was also lost in this process, forcing anyone who wanted to enter the planet to use a spaceship. Which was what I had done.

In the show Colonel Jack O'Neill, while under the influence of the Ancient knowledge downloaded into his mind, brought SG-1 to Praclarush. It was revealed that the outpost was largely still intact and O'Neill used the outpost's star map to show SG-1 the location of the outpost the Lost City — Terra Atlantus, had launched from. Afterwards, he removed the ZPM which the team took it with them in order to power the Ancient weapon platform in Antarctica.

However in this universe, in which there had never been a Stargate program, no one had ever come here, and the shield was intact, at least for now. I planned to remove the partly used ZPM as it didn't look as if my group was ever going to figure out how to create our own, and while I had a whole multi-verse to loot them from they were still in short supply.

According to Seven the golden city-ship that was normally found in the jungles of South America didn't exist in many of the realites she'd been. Which meant that I couldn't just pop over to yet another alternate version of the Stargate verse and loot a few more.

Which was disappointing, but not as much of a hindrance as it might seem as we had many other ways of generating energy, and those methods wouldn't destroy parts of solar systems if they were overloaded. Still even a partly depleted ZPM could provide vast amounts of energy.

"We can't stay for long" I told Carter and Cameron "I'm not sure how stable this place is even with the shield protecting it and the moment we remove the power source we'll have to leave very quickly or risk getting buried alive".

After saying that I began scanning around and while the ZPM was easily detectable it wasn't the only energy reading I was getting. My scans were informing me of several compartments that were hidden by walls. I was able to open two that weren't empty.

One contained what I guessed to be an early version of the Lantean life signs detector, and while these no doubt had some value, even only as trade goods, my group already had a range of sophisticated hand held scanning devices. Still I had Cameron place them inside her looting bag.

This was when I noticed that Carter had already figured out how to use her omni-tool to take scans. This pleased me as it meant the boost to her intelligence was working out. Regular Carter, as smart as she was, would have needed more time to figure out even some of its features.

"There's a toxic atmosphere here" she noted "How are we breathing?".

I tapped my belt.

"They're called life support belts for a reason" I said "The personal shield prevents harmful gases from hurting us while ensuring that we have breathable air. But they don't last forever so that's another reason for us to hurry".

The next cupboard contained a few Ancient pistols. The Alterans had never been a warlike race, and as they came closer to Ascension they became more and more pacifistic, however they were never total hippies like the Nox, who I just never bothered with, so they did keep weapons in their bases if you knew where to look.

"Presents for you" I said to Carter and Cameron, before handing them both a weapon.

Unlike the Lantean version of this weapon, which looked like silly crystal wands rather than guns, these pistols didn't require either mental control or the ATA gene, since they predated those technologies, and while the later was no longer an issue for Carter, she had no experience with mentally controlling technology. As for Cameron she had a mind, but not the way a human did, and she no DNA at all.

"This is what Seven wanted" I told the two females.

This Control Chair like the others functioned by creating a neural interface between the subject's mind and the relevant device, allowing the user to control whatever technology it was interfaced to through thought alone. The interface interprets mental commands given by the user and carries them out, then relays information back to the user for confirmation.

This method of control prevents access to the system through other means, a security measure preventing anyone lacking the ability to use the chair from easily controlling the system without it. Control Chairs were usually genetically keyed to a specific species in order to prevent unauthorized access. Ancients and humans were exactly the same species, but they were close enough that a suitable advanced human could use a Control Chair. Some required the gene, some didn't.

"Why does she want it for?" Carter asked me.

I didn't actually know, but I could guess.

"It might just be for study, but if I were her I'd install one on her ship, it makes them much easier to control" I said "At least for an advanced enough mind".

There was more required than the right gene to use this technology, but I was sure that Seven could handle it. She might be planning to modify her implants for finer control. If so that was her business as I didn't like to micromanage my companions and I had enough work of my own to be getting along with.

I went and sat in the chair that I was planning to loot from this place, and used it to bring forth the ZPM, which I was going to need soon enough. While it was now visible the power source was still connected to the base so the shield remained up.

This was the only ZPM here with any power in it, the shield here didn't require much power since the hardened magma did most of the work, but over millions of years the other ZPMs had run down. Still it was a testament to Ancient science and engineering that anything here was still working.

I then got out of the chair and looked at the faintly glowing cylinder that I needed to remove, however should I remove it the shield protecting this place from the magma, but I had to remove it because I needed it. So I would have to be careful here. I would need to take the ZPM and reach the ring platform as quickly as possible.

"Okay so we need to find a way to get this chair back to the ship" I said to the two women who were with me "But when I remove the power source the shield will come down and this place will collapse, so we need to take the chair with us, but we can't beam it up to the ship while the shield is online".

I was sure that I would have come up with a solution in sort order, but Cameron beat me to it. She grabbed the chair from beneath and lifted it up so that it started to come loose. She had to rock the chair back and forth a little in order to free it, but soon enough she was carrying to the ring platform.

"Well that's one way to do it" I muttered.

I then grabbed the ZPM and Carter's arm, before making my way to the ring platform, which we used to return to my ship. We gone long before the ceiling began to collapse.

(Line Break)

 **Sol System. Alternate Universe.**

"I thought we were going to Atlantis" said Carter as she strode onto the bridge.

Her tone was one of confusion so I decided to educate her as to what was going on.

"We will, this is just a stop along the way" I told the Tauri woman "Seven of Nine informed me of an Earth that I can help without needing to commit too much in the way of time and resources".

Carter seemed more interested now than confused.

"Is Seven of Nine here?" she asked.

Indeed she was.

"Yes, but she'd tied up at the moment" I said.

"She's working on a project?" Carter wondered.

I shook my head.

"No I tied her up for sex and left her the bedroom afterwards" I said.

While I left Samantha to ponder if that was a joke or not I lowered the lights and brought up a hologram. The hologram showed a version of my homeworld, and the two massive ships that were in orbit of the planet.

"What kind of ships are those?" I was asked.

As one of my companions Carter had access to my files, but given the vast amounts of information there was to read it wasn't surprising that she was ignorant of the ships used by the Wraith. I'd spent most of my first two years in the Mass Effect version preparing for future Jumps when not working so I'd been able to put together a lot of information which I'd been adding to ever since.

"They are Hive Ships" I told her "Massive mobile bases and carriers used by the Wraith. Think of them as flying incest hives with powerful energy weapons and you'll start to understand them".

Carter studied the images for a few moments, and I let her think before speaking again.

"They use what's called bio-mechanical technology, which even I have a hard time understanding, and have regenerating armour rather than shields" I told her "They do have sensors, but we're out of phase right now so even if they did detect us when we exited hyperspace they can't find us now, or do anything to harm us".

Phase cloaking was awesome like that. And thanks to my powers I could interact with the world around me even when I was out of phase.

"In this timeline an alliance made up of two Wraith Hives were able to find the location of Earth, and while they should have been stopped at the edge of the Pegasus Galaxy they somehow made it here" I informed the former resistance fighter "There are no signs of any Ori presence in this galaxy, but we won't be sticking around long enough to find out".

Carter did know who the Ori were as while they'd never made their presence known on her version of Earth the brilliant woman had been around my group long enough to pick up a few things of importance. In the Prime Reality that I called home the Wraith weren't really a factor anymore.

Seven had already made contact with the SGC of this world, which had managed to hold on to their base despite being under siege by the Wraith who seemed to want the base intact, possible because they knew that the SGC had a lot of information about planets in this galaxy.

The SGC should know that was coming, but they wouldn't know what form that would take, and I had know way of knowing if they'd believed Seven or not. They might have suspected that it was all a trick of some kind, only time would tell.

If I were in command of the Wraith I'd want to know about the advanced powers in this galaxy that could pose a threat to my control of their new feeding ground, and I suspected that the Hives would have sent out some hyperspace capable scout craft out into this galaxy, but I didn't have to hunt them down. I felt sure that once the Hives were dealt with the locals should be able to manage any remaining Wraith.

"Can we beat them?" she asked.

These Wraith were employing jamming so I couldn't just beam over a couple of bombs, but it hardly mattered as they were no match for the Thunderchild.

"Yes" I told Carter "And once I've destroyed the Hives I can take out any Wraith who on the planet. Then I'll contact the SGC, which seems to be intact as far as I can tell, and inform of the golden city-ship, so that they can use it to prevent further attacks. Plus it can serve as base of operations for the rebuilding efforts".

If handled well by the right people it could even become the capital of a united world government, but that wasn't my concern. I only cared about the city-ship because it only existed in a few of the realities that Seven had so far scouted and I needed more ZPMs. The golden city-ship had twelve, so I could take three without compromising Earth's ability to defend itself.

While I did want to help this version of Earth I didn't have the resources to aid them in the long run, so all I could do was destroy the invaders and give the Tauri of this dimension the means to protect themselves in the future. I couldn't even save the humans who'd been brought up to the Hives because these Hive ships had ways to prevent transporters from getting a lock on anything inside them. I would have kill thousands of humans in order to save millions.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to use the chair room" I said.

I didn't wait to be excused as I didn't require permission, and I would need to the chair as this operation would require precise use of the beaming technology as well as the weapon systems, and possibly communications as well.

(Line Break)

 **Stargate Command. Alternate Earth**

"The Wraith ships just blew up" the Samantha Carter of this universe reported to General Jack O'Neill, who in this reality had remained at Stargate Command "And we're picking up a new ship, it might be an Ancient vessel".

While the Wraith had destroyed most of the satellites that used to orbit the planet there were still a couple of satellites up there, spy ones, and through them the leader of the SGC was able to get an idea of what was going on up above.

"Is it the Orion?" he asked.

He was referring to the Aurora-class that had been under the control of the Atlantis expedition.

"I don't think so" reported Colonel Carter "The last message we got from Atlantis said that the Orion had been destroyed in the battle when it tried to unleash a salvo of drones and lost all power".

Which had made the advanced warship easy pickings for the Wraith Hive ships, and unfortunately that vessel had been the only craft under Tauri command that had the fire power to take on a Wraith Hive ship. The Daedalus hadn't faired much better and neither had the other Earth made space vessels.

The Wraith had used the knowledge they'd stolen from the Atlantis expedition to plan their attack on Earth very well. The two Hive ships had been able to bombard the planet in such a way as to cause mass panic for the population without destroying too many of the humans they'd wished to feed upon.

Once the nations of the world had been crippled the Wraith had begun sending down the darts to begin harvesting the population, taking thousands of people in each raid. Many darts were shot down, but this seemed to be part of the Wraith's plans as when resistance appeared and struck at the hostile aliens one of the orbiting Hive Ships took out the defenders.

Cheyenne Mountain, and perhaps some other places that were staying silent, was an exception to this. Yet even now it was at risk to failing to the enemy, who had recently brought in more of their warriors and the SGC didn't have the numbers to drive the aliens out of the levels they'd taken.

Now things seemed to be changing. An unknown vessel, possibly an ally of Earth's had just appeared and blasted the two Hives ships without warning with what Jack O'Neill could assume were big honking space guns.

"Call them up" ordered the General "I want to know if they're friend or foe. Maybe that woman who contacted us really was able to send help".

All they got in reply was a text message telling them that the Wraith threat would soon be dealt with. Clearly whomever was in charge of this new ship was too busy chat. O'Neill could respect that, but it did leave him worried about the intentions of this unknown party.

"The Wraith on the surface are gone" someone reported.

Carter brought up a view of the entrance to the mountain. The Wraith had been marshalling their forces up there and preparing for a major attack, and now they'd simply vanished. The Colonel rewinded the video footage so that they could find out what happened.

"That's Asgard beaming technology" the Carter of this reality said.

In the past members of SG1 had seen the Jaffa forces of an invading Goa'uld simply vanish as beams emitted by an Asgard mothership made them vanish. They'd seen that happen again to the Wraith outside of the mountain.

"This might be good time to bring battle to the Wraith within the SGC" advised Teal'c.

The Jaffa had returned to Earth upon learning that the world of his friend would be in danger and had sworn not to leave until the Wraith were driven off the planet. That seemed to be something that would happen very soon.

"Won't our new friends just beam them all away?" Daniel Jackson wondered.

Samantha Carter shook her head.

"With have jammers inside the base to prevent that from happening" she explained.

Ironically the jammers had been set up to prevent people inside the base from getting beamed away. Now it was preventing the SGC from being secured.

"Something is beaming in on the surface" a tech reported.

Everyone looked at the monitors and saw that it was it fact somethings that were beaming down not someones.

"Are those robots?" Jack asked.

That was what they seemed to be. Simple biped machines with weapons that looked deadly enough. There were a lot of them and they were heading into the mountain. The human sized robots weren't the only thing to beam down, larger robots soon appeared, they however didn't enter the mountain, but took up guard positions.

O'Neill wasn't book smart like Carter or Jackson, but he was clever enough to understand that the larger robots were in place incase the Wraith were able to drive the robots out of the mountain. If that happened the big bots would cover the smaller ones if they retreated.

"Not a bad idea" Carter said to her friends "The Wraith soldiers use stun weapons, which won't have much effect on a robot, and they can't be fed on either".

Teal'c, who was in full Jaffa armour, picked up his staff weapon from were it had been leaning against a wall.

"Perhaps we should counter-attack now" he suggested "Trapping the Wraith between these robots and our forces".

O'Neill liked the idea, but he wasn't sure that whomever was controlling these robots was a friend or not.

"Nice idea T" he said "But we don't know if they'll come after us or not once they're done with the Wraith. We need to be prepared for that".

Teal'c nodde to signal his agreement.

"Then I will join with the warriors of the Tauri in case of attack" he said.

He was just about to leave when a hologram showed up, at first the image, which was of a human, didn't speak, but soon the image began to explain who was behind the defeat of the Wraith, and how else this new group could do in order to help.

While O'Neill wasn't sure if he could trust this Gothic person, he didn't really have much choice, and even if this saviour wasn't trustworthy there wasn't much they could do about it either so they'd just have to hope that this guy was on their side.


End file.
